Ambitions
by slackerD
Summary: Sequel to Something Worth Keeping.  What happens to Rachel and Santana after McKinley.
1. To Make an End is to Make a Beginning

**Chapter Title:** To Make an End is to Make a Beginning  
><strong>Author:<strong> slacker_d  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Rachel/Santana, Rachel/OCs, Santana/OCs, Brittany, Puck  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for use of the 'C' word  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Despite attending college in the same city, Santana and Rachel are definitely no longer dating.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~8,200  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Not really, just the previous parts of this crazy series.  
><strong>AN****: **All information is from research on the interweb, so I can't say it's 100% accurate, but I did my best. Title is from T.S. Eliot's Four Quartets  
><strong><br>**

Despite attending college in the same city, Santana and Rachel are definitely no longer dating. Rachel is, of course, at Julliard, while Santana is at NYU. Each tries not to give the other girl any thought, but neither is very successful.

**…**

It's Rachel's idea to break up. Just as it was her idea to start dating in the first place. Though she supposes she shouldn't be surprised by the turn of event, Santana is.

They're lounging on Rachel's bed, the day after Finn's Fourth of July blow out that turned out to be more of a small explosion, if that, when Rachel springs it on her.

"As you know," Rachel begins. "You and I are set to finally leave this hell hole at the end of the summer."

"Yeah?"

"And even thought we will be in the same city, I think we should break up," Rachel finishes.

"What?"

"I think we should break up," Rachel repeats, quietly.

"We're going to be in the same city," Santana points out.

"Santana," Rachel tries. Santana ignores her. "San, look at me. I love you. You're made these last two years amazing, but I think we need to move on."

"Why?"

"We're both going to be extremely busy-"

"I'm not," Santana interrupts.

"Really? A double major of psychology and physics? _And_you need to keep a GPA of at least 3.5? But you won't be busy?"

"Maybe," Santana grumbles.

"I just think it would be better this way. We can part as friends. However, if we go there expecting things, I just fear we won't be able to keep each other happy. I worry we'll end up hating each other. I don't want that. Do you?"

"Of course not."

"And nothing has to change right now," Rachel continues. "But once we leave Lima, we're done."

"Yeah, whatever." Santana stands.

"Are you really not okay with this?" Rachel asks.

"I need some time to think."

"All right. I'll see you later?"

"I guess."

**…**

Unshockingly, Santana ends up at Brittany's. She's fought the tears on the drive over and so instead of the good cry she probably needs, she's just melancholy.

"Hey, San," Brittany greets when Santana straggles in and slumps onto Brittany's bed. "What's up?"

"Seeebookpitpeee," Santana mumbles into the fabric.

"What?"

Santana lifts her head. "She broke up with me."

"No, she didn't."

Santana nods. "She did, Britt. She said once we leave Lima, we're done."

"Oh. Okay."

Santana stares at Brittany. "My girlfriend broke up with me."

"Yeah," Brittany agrees. "But the end of summer is months away. And Rach said it's better this way. I agree. You guys will be way too busy."

"You knew?"

Brittany nods. "Yeah. Rach mentioned it the other day."

"What? She told you before she told me?"

"She wanted me to be prepared when it came up."

Santana just stares at Brittany.

"What?" the blonde asks after an extended silence.

"I can't believe Rachel Berry is letting the practical drive her actions and not her emotions."

"She got that from you," Brittany says.

"Which would be fine if I didn't become more emotional from her," Santana replies.

"I really am sorry, San," Brittany says. "I know it hurts. But I agree with Rach. You two would have ended very badly."

"You don't think we might have just faded?"

"It's possible," Brittany allows. "But I think the odds are better that you'd explode like a volcano."

""You mean erupt?"

"Fine. Explode like a pipe bomb," Brittany continues. "Either way, it would have been bad."

"But maybe not."

"You've been saying for years that once we're done, you're out of here. There'll be no looking back. I think maybe Rachel wanted to give you that," Brittany explains. "Besides, you don't meet the love of your life in high school. Everyone knows that."

"Sometimes they do," Santana insists.

"In movies, maybe," Brittany replies. "When'd you become such a romantic?"

Santana shrugs.

"Maybe it stings because in the back of your mind, you always thought it'd be _you_ ending it, maybe?"

Santana scowls. "Maybe."

"Rachel loves you, San," Brittany says. "Just enjoy the rest of the summer together."

"Yeah…" Santana sighs. "Can I just be sad for a little while, Britt?"

Brittany nods. "We'll watch a sad movie and you can cry all you want, okay?"

"Thanks, B."

**…**

Rachel, knowing Santana won't be back for a while, heads over to Puck's. She feels the need to cry, but know that would make driving difficult so she refrains until she's parked in front of the Puckerman house. She opens the front door and heads towards Noah's room. Entering his room, Rachel finds him playing a video game.

"Yo bro," Noah greets as Rachel flops onto his bed.

"Hey," Rachel mumbles.

Noah pauses his game and looks over at Rachel. "Told her, huh?"

Rachel nods, eyes full of tears.

"You want a hug?"

Rachel nods again.

Noah reaches over and pulls her into a bear hug. Rachel then flops back onto the bed and Noah picks up his controller and restarts his game.

"Don't second guess yourself," he says. "High school relationships don't last in college. Everyone knows that. Don't they make movies about it?"

"I suppose."

"You'd think Lopez would be glad to get rid of you."

"Noah Puckerman, why would you say such a thing?"

Noah shrugs. "Trying to help. But if Lopez just thinks about it for a minute, she'll realize you're right."

"I usually am."

"You sound depressed about that," Noah comments.

"I'm depressed because I broke up with my girlfriend, Noah."

"It's only July," he replies. "You should have waited another month at least."

"And let her believe we'd keep dating in college?" Rachel questions. "That seems cruel. As soon as I was sure of the decision, I took care of it."

"You're being rather pragmatic about this," Noah comments.

"Yes, well, I find it helpful when your girlfriend is Santana Lopez."

"Well, once Lopez lets it sink it, she'll come around. And then you guys can spend the rest of the summer making out. And let me watch."

Rachel just smacks him in the arm in response.

**…**

"Lopez."

"Puckerman," Santana replies, walking into his bedroom. She falls onto his bed and idly watches him kill things. Catching a whiff of Rachel's perfume, her eyes moisten.

"Rach was here, I take it?"

"Bro wanted to talk."

"To you? When'd you start doing the sensitive thing?"

"Same time you turned into a total girl, Lopez," Puck snarks.

"I've always been all female, Pucky," Santana snaps back. "You better know that."

"Yeah, you're a hot babe," Puck agrees. "But dating my bro has apparently turned you into a total chick. Wanna hold hands and talk about our feelings?"

"It's not going to work, Puck."

"What's not?"

"Trying to piss me off enough that I'm not upset," Santana replies. "But thanks."

"Hey all this girl drama is good practice for college chicks, I figure," Puck replies. "I can totally be sensitive. They like that right?"

"How upset was she?"

"Plenty," Puck says. "She's just had more time to deal with it than you."

"Yeah."

Puck pauses his game and tosses the controller onto the bed. "Look Lopez," he begins. "We all know Rach is right. In the long run, you two are doomed. You both want big things from life after Lima and you're totally willing to go after that. But then something's got to give. And it'd most likely be your relationship. Besides, if you guys did stay together, it'd either end so terribly that Britt and I would have months of clean up or one of you won't get as far as you hope and one will resent the other. Do you want that?"

"Of course not," Santana snaps. "I just can't handle how practical everyone's being about this. When _I'm_ the most emotional one in the group, we're in real trouble. You know that, right?"

Puck snorts. "Trust me, you're still not. Rach is plenty broken up. She was here for hours watching me play and crying."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So cut her a break, okay?"

"Yeah. All right."

Puck grabs his controller and restarts his game. "You gonna lay there and cry too?"

"I think I got most of it out at Britt's," Santana replies. "But mind if I stick around a bit?"

"Whatever."

**…**

Brittany stops by the Berry residence and enters without knocking. She finds Rachel curled up in bed, crying.

"Oh, Rachy," Brittany says, crawling into bed with her and curling around her.

"She's never going to forgive me, Britt," Rachel manages. "I was trying to be honest. I'm Rachel Berry. That's what I do. But that doesn't matter because she doesn't see it that way."

"She's getting there, Rach," Brittany replies. "She just needed to get over her initial shock. And talk to someone that's not you about it. And aren't you lucky, it's me?"

Rachel nods as she sniffles.

"When she left this morning, she seemed better. Honest."

"You think we're still together?"

"I don't know," Brittany replies. "I hope so. There's still like two months of summer left. It be a shame to waste them."

"You'd tell me if I was being stupid, right?" Rachel asks. "I mean, when I told you I didn't think a long distance relationship would work, you agreed with me."

"And I still do."

"Yeah?"

"She'll come around Rach," Brittany says. "You just have to give her time."

**…**

It's four days before Rachel sees Santana again. She spends most of her days at Noah's watching him playing video games. Though, they do end up doing a few of the bro activities Noah wants to do before they part company, like riding lawn mower racing and pyrotechnics. He also makes her borrow the catapult again so they can launch various disgusting items at McKinley.

"Noah," Rachel says. "We've graduated. We never have to come back here again if we don't want."

"Yeah. I know. It's awesome."

"So, why are we here again?"

"One last prank sort of moment, Rach," Noah replies. "Hand me that box there."

Rachel does so, wrinkling her nose. "Do I even want to know what's in here?"

"Definitely not."

She watches him set it on the catapult and launch it towards the front doors. It hits with a satisfying smoosh and judging from the smear, Rachel's pretty sure it's some sort of animal excrement.

It's disgusting and inappropriate and so Noah that Rachel finds herself tearing up a bit. She's been so focused on the break up issue, she'd almost forgotten that at the end of the summer, she'll be saying good bye to Noah too.

"What's that for?" Noah asks after Rachel gives him a long hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Noah," Rachel sniffles.

"Me too, Rachel. Me too."

**…**

Rachel's getting ready for bed when Santana shows up. There's a timid knock on her door before it slowly swings open and Santana sticks her head in.

"Hi."

"Hi," Rachel says.

"Come I come in?"

"Always."

"Listen," Santana begins. "I've been thinking about it. And you're right."

Rachel nods. She sits on her bed and pats a spot next to her. Santana sits next to her.

"I mean, I know the odds are against us," Santana continues. "But I thought maybe the fact we'd be in the same city would work in our favor."

Rachel shrugs. "Maybe. But I think unless we're on the same campus, it will be too difficult. Those fifty blocks might as well be five hundred miles."

"Yeah." Santana leans her head on Rachel's shoulder. It's awkward. She's about to suggest a position switch when Rachel pushes her onto her back and cuddles up to her. Santana smiles.

"And we have the rest of the summer to do everything together we wanted to, right?"

Santana's smile gets wider. "_Everything_?"

"Oh, yeah, Lopez. Definitely _everything_. Or at the very least, as much as we can fit in as possible."

"Okay."

"Okay then."

**…**

Rachel

Despite it being her idea, Rachel really misses Santana. It's an actual physical pain. But she does her best to ignore it. High school romances rarely translate into the real world.

And there are so many distractions between school, shows and new people who actually see her talent, Rachel feels like she's stepped into a fantasy world.

She even finds a boyfriend. A sophomore named Dylan, who reminds her a lot of Jesse St. James, except he has pale blond hair and clear blue eyes.

Yeah, the arrogance is a bit tough to take at times, but they have fun together and they're so busy, that they don't have a great deal of time for each other.

They break up near the end of the year when she hears rumors of his indiscretions. It's no big loss. The only thing hurt is her pride. The fact that almost everyone knew he was fooling around behind her back makes her look like a fool, which she hates.

It's odd to think that _Santana_ is still her most loyal partner.

**…**

Noah is going to a two year music program in Chicago. Rachel doesn't know if it'll help him with his life plan, but she is proud of Noah for getting out of Lima. And she knows how relieved he is as well.

They talk about once a week which surprises them both. The distance between them is great and they're both very busy, but somehow, they make the time.

And it isn't as if they talk for hours on end. Sometimes it's just a ten minute catch up of each other's week. Once in a while it is an hour long conversation, usually if either is feeling lonely and reluctant to admit it.

When she tells him about Dylan's infidelity, he offers to drive up and kick his ass, but Rachel declines. The offer is enough to fill her with a warm feeling of home.

He tells her about the girls he's seeing, this time it's more than just sex, even if it's just causal dating. In Rachel's mind, this is definite growth for Noah. Maybe they'll both be okay.

**…**

Sophomore year she has a friends with benefit relationship with her roommate, Kelly.

They're both very busy, so it really doesn't happen as often as expected, despite the fact that they live together.

They never really talk about it, it just happens one evening, but there's nothing stopping them from continuing. And even when Kelly starts dating someone, it doesn't stop, though it does lessen.

There really isn't time to be too serious about anyone. Even though her and Dylan dated for seven months, they were never serious. They were exclusive, but never serious. So when Kelly breaks it off with Laura four months later, Rachel offers sympathy and the two fall into bed together a bit more than usual for about a month.

**…**

Rachel is in no way surprised that she still talks to Brittany. The exuberant blonde cannot be ignored and they keep in touch through emails and texts and the occasional phone call.

Because Brittany is just as busy as Rachel, they don't talk nearly as much as she and Noah, but the texts and emails seem to be enough to supplement the monthly phone calls.

Rachel refrains, just barely, from asking about Santana. Though they're still friends on Facebook, so Rachel could keep a closer eye on her life if she really wants. However, she never does. She wanted a clean break and so she can't give in to her loneliness induced whims.

Brittany will occasionally throw in a tidbit or two about what Santana is up to, but Rachel never asks or comments. Brittany throws out the information as if she's talking about the weather, so Rachel will sometimes counter with information of what Noah is up to. Not because she thinks Brittany cares or can't find out on her own, but because she doesn't know how else to respond.

**…**

Junior year, she rooms with Kelly again. It makes perfect sense in both their minds. Besides the added physical benefits, they're extremely comfortable with each other. They know each other well enough to know what they're getting into, hopefully ensuring there'll be minimal conflicts.

Which is good because junior year proves to be even busier and Rachel doesn't have time to deal with unknowns.

Junior year is also when Rachel meets Rita. She's a senior who's actually shorter than Rachel. Yes, it's just an inch, but Rachel's almost giddy about actually being taller.

She reminds Rachel of Santana so much that the actual physical pain returns with a vengeance. A pain she hasn't felt since the beginning of freshman year. Rachel doesn't like it.

So one night, while drunk, Rachel pushes Rita into a corner and kisses her soundly. Thankfully, Rachel doesn't rebuff her and they start a brief, but torrid affair.

When it ends, it ends badly. It's an intense argument behind closed doors at a party that everyone overhears. So much intense passion is bound to be loud; though the host turning down the music and shushing everyone probably also helped.

It leaves Rachel with the reputation of being a heartless cunt. Because that's what Rita called her before stomping out.

Thoroughly embarrassed, Rachel is grateful that everyone pretends to return to their conversations and allow her to conspicuously tip toe out.

Oddly, it seems to make her more attractive.

"That kind of passion and intensity usually means a freak in the sheets," her fourth conquest, Lisa explains.

Rachel wonders what kind of vibe she's giving off since _every_one seems to think that about her. She also wonders how she's become so promiscuous.

"College is for experimenting," Kelly tells her.

And it's not as if she has the time or want to properly date anyone. Her whirlwind schedule keeps her plenty occupied.

**…**

It's her last year and Rachel can't believe it. There's so much to do and even though she can't wait to be done and out there, she's still a bit apprehensive. There are dozens and dozens of talented people. She's graduating with a lot of them. How is she going to make herself stand out?

A voice in her head that sounds a bit like Santana tells her to be short. Maybe people will remember her for being a midget. She scoffs as if Santana _actually_said it, before smiling sadly. Maybe they should have kept in touch. It was just too painful at the time.

In her mind, a clean break was still a good idea. Even though she still misses Santana, she doesn't want to be her _friend_. So she figures it's better this way. Pushing it out of her mind, she buckles down and concentrates on getting everything out of her last year possible.

**…**

Santana

Freshman year is chaotic for Santana. She hates to admit it, but Rachel was right. She's so busy she can barely meet her own standards, much less have time to worry about what other people need from her.

She falls back into her pre Rachel sexual habits. It scratches the itch. Plus she has plenty of options. But afterwards when the euphoria wears off, she finds herself missing Rachel. She only ever really cuddled with Brittany and Rachel, but they both seem to have corrupted her.

She'd be pissed about that, if she had the time to be. However, it simply makes her more choosey about her bed partners. And so while she doesn't have one night stands anymore, she also doesn't have any terribly serious relationships.

**…**

Sophomore year things seem easier even though she knows she's busier.

She hooks up with even less people; her interest in it has definitely waned. She blames Rachel for that. She joins more clubs and works on making her transcript look perfect. She wants to have her choice of law schools.

She's not sure what her future will be, but it's going to be awesome. Once she figures out what direction she wants to go, she's going to run at it full force. She refuses to ever be ordinary. She blames Rachel for that too.

**…**

She'll get random, sober calls from Puck. Which is weird. They mostly keep up their high school posturing with each other, but there are occasional moments of genuineness.

Unlike Brittany, Puck will bring up Rachel from time to time, though more in a reminiscence sense than an update of what she's doing.

Every time she hears the name, a jolt of something, she hesitates to call it pain, shoots through her. She ignores it and gets used to it.

**…**

Junior year, she has to start thinking about her LSATs and so she spends a lot of time studying. She's thankful to have a single; it helps; though her already short temper seems to grow even shorter. By the time she realizes this, it's too late to know if having her own room is to blame. Her mother says it's stress.

She meets Jen that third year. Jen reminds Santana of Quinn, so much so that she's tempted to ask if she was preggo in high school too. Because when Santana's drunk and hanging out with Jen, it's almost hard to tell the difference. Even if they look nothing alike. She supposes that's why she gets along with Jen, though.

It's confirmed when Jen drunkenly admits that Santana reminds her of someone she went to high school with too.

Jen also has a double major of Urban Design & Architecture Studies and Civil Engineering. She plans on being an architect.

When she tells Brittany about Jen during one of their phone calls, Brittany, naturally, thinks they should hook up.

"No way," Santana replies. "I'm done mixing friendship and sex."

"It worked okay for us," Brittany points out."

"Yeah, but you and are different-special. Right?"

"Duh. But I want you to be happy, San."

"I'm okay, Britt," Santana tells her. "I promise. Once I get into Columbia, then I'll be better."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Really. I'm okay."

And she is for the most part. College is different than high school. And Santana wants things. Things that only hard work can get her. She knows later that her looks will again play an important role in how the world sees her. And she'll definitely excel at taking advantage of that particular route. But for now, studying is the best way to go.

**…**

Santana takes her LSATs in June and kicks ass. She's knows she needs a score in the high 150s at least, so when she reads that she earned a 171, she's ecstatic. She'd been aiming for 160 and praying for 165. A 171 combined with her 3.93 GPA should get her into Columbia.

She goes out with Jen to celebrate. They drink ridiculous amounts of alcohol and stumble into a taxi because they're not sure they can stay awake long enough to hear their stop on the subway.

**…**

Riding the high of her excellent LSAT score, Santana spends the first half of her senior year trying to improve her GPA and working on her application. There isn't a moment she isn't either studying or trying to get a letter or recommendation or working on her personal statement or checking to make sure the right information is sent to the proper place. It's exhausting and by winter break, Santana's glad it's almost over. She's applied to Columbia, Georgetown, NYU, DePaul and Northwestern. She know she's dreaming big, but she's confident that between her LSAT score, her GPA and her transcript in general, she'll be getting into at least one of them.

She spends the rest of the winter keeping her grades up and working on acquiring financial aid. It almost seems like a break after her first semester. She's just glad she didn't have to retake her LSATs.

She gets into DePaul and Georgetown first. The letters actually arrive on the same day. She breathes a sigh of relief, because even if they aren't her first choice, she at least has options. She's leaning towards Georgetown because she really doesn't want to return to the Midwest.

When the letter of acceptance to Columbia comes, she lets out a loud whoop of joy and almost exhausts herself dancing in celebration. Even after all this time, her first instinct is to call Rachel. It's fleeting and she pushes it away before picking up the phone to call Brittany.

**…**

She spends the summer working her ass off. She knows she should take the time to relax while she has it, but she's used to being crazy busy and doesn't see a reason to stop. Besides, she definitely needs the money. She knows she'll have even less time once school starts up again.

Her parents are helping some, but she'd really rather do it on her own. Or at least as much as possible. She knows they appreciate it as well and it's that summer that she feels real respect from her parents, as if they're truly seeing her for an adult. It's a confidence booster that pushes to work harder and be better.

**…**

Her first year is an experience. The sheer amount of information is a tad overwhelming. There's also no hand holding or coddling; not that she expected any, but from the first minute of the first class, that was _very_evident.

She does just fine though. She worked extremely hard in undergrad and so that's an aspect she's easily able to slip back into. It's learning to think like a lawyer that requires a bit more effort.

There are plenty of times she feels overwhelms, but her pure tenacious _want_, is enough to help her push through it. And so she's able to finish her first year with above average scores and go into the summer feeling confident about her second year.

**…**

The second year is more intense. There's even more material to go over and it's coming much quicker. She's prepared for it, but every once in a while she's surprised by the amount of work she has. She spends a lot of time in the library.

She also tries to fit in as many extracurriculars as possible. It looks good and gives her experiences that will help her decide ultimately what direction she wants to head towards.

She also has interviews with several possible future employers. She's in the top five percent of her class. She knows she has to spend this coming summer gaining knowledge and experiences that will make her more marketable after graduation. She does her best to make every opportunity count.

**…**

Santana spends the summer interning with The New York County District Attorney's Office. They approached her, in fact. And she definitely couldn't turn down such an excellent opportunity.

**…**

Rachel

The real world is harsh. For once Rachel is glad that her high school experiences were so demoralizing. It makes the constant rejection she's currently experiencing easier to handle.

She's not concerned. She knows she's talented. And that there are hundreds just like her running around the city. But she's tenacious and it only takes one opportunity for something amazing to happen.

She just has to find it.

**…**

She supports herself with temp work. Besides not wanting to be a complete cliché, Rachel knows she'd have trouble being patient and nice enough to earn proper tips. Even pretending it's an acting exercise probably won't help.

Office work is simple and relatively undemanding. And doing temp work allows her to accept and decline work as necessary, so she has plenty of opportunities to attend auditions.

About two months after graduation, a friend of a friend gets her a job doing voiceover work. It's nothing major, but it pays well and opens the door for more jobs. It's more pay for less time spent and gives her more time and money to keep taking classes.

**…**

After about nine months, she lands a supporting role in an off Broadway show. She's not sure what excites her more; all the buzz surrounding the show or that she's landed a supporting role in an off Broadway show. This could be the break she needs.

Rachel works diligently as do her fellow actors and their preview night goes off without a hitch.

However, the critics are not particularly nice. No one really seems to like the show and they say so in vivid detail. Seeing her name in print is definitely not a thrill when surrounded by so many negative adjectives. Because of the reviews, the ticket sales go severely downhill and so the show closes after thirteen performances.

**…**

Rachel doesn't let this set back get her down. She continues just as she did before, working even harder. She keeps going to her classes and doing the occasional voice over job.

Though she still lives with Kelly, they rarely see each other. Their schedules just don't match. Kelly has gotten into a small, but well known dance company and she's usually rehearsing when Rachel's home.

Still Rachel finds the familiarity comforting and thankfully, her living situation never gives her any stress. For that, she's grateful.

And then one day, nearly a year after her off Broadway flop, she gets a call back for an off, off Broadway show. But it seems that she's up for the lead, which appeals to her. Besides, the show itself really appeals to her. Though she'd love to have the lead, the show's amazing enough that just being involved would be a wonderful opportunity.

**…**

"I'm really not in the mood for a party," Rachel tells Kelly.

"Come on, Rach," she replies. "I know you think you blew that call back, but there's nothing you can do about it now."

"I'd still rather stay home and practice a little more. I'm sure that's why I did so poorly today. I've gotten sloppy."

"Rachel, you practice every day. I know. Remember? We live together. If you're not at a class or working, you're practicing. You probably did better than you think."

"Nonetheless, I'm not really in a festive mood-"

"You have to come," Kelly says. "You already said you would. And Ryan is counting on you."

"Yes, I'm sure if I don't show, it'll be easily notable in a crowd of dozens of people," Rachel comments, wryly.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Rach," Kelly threatens.

Which is how ninety minutes later, Rachel finds herself in the apartment Ryan shares, sitting in the corner, nursing a Vodka Gimlet.

The party's not in full swing, but there are enough people that Rachel is able to hide in the crowd. She's just not in the mood to socialize with a bunch of law students. She knows quite a few of them, this not being the first party of Ryan's she's attended, but she's just not in the mood tonight.

For a fleeting moment, Rachel thinks she sees Santana. But she's thought that so many times over the years and it's never been true. It took over three years for Rachel to stop chasing after people to check.

Needing some air, Rachel heads out to the balcony. The crisp autumn air always seems to relax her.

She's so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't hear the door quietly slide open. It isn't until the other person speaks, that Rachel notices she's no longer alone.

"Hey."

Slightly startled, Rachel turns. "Santana. Hi."

"Fancy meeting you here."

"It was bound to happen eventually," Rachel replies. "This city is miniscule."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Santana shrugs. "Ah, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"You mean besides the obvious?"

"It's just this party is mostly law students," Santana explains.

"My roommate's boyfriend is throwing it."

"Of course."

"So you got into law school?"

"Columbia," Santana confirms.

"Congratulations," Rachel replies. "I know that was your first choice."

"It was a good day when I found out," Santana nods. "Listen, Rach. I just wanted you to know… you were right. We never would have made it."

"We might of," Rachel says. "I don't know. I, uh, I just missed you."

"Me too."

"I realize this might be out of line," Rachel says. "But you want to get out of here? Go some place we can talk?"

Santana grins. "Definitely."

They debate, but decide not to fight it and simply link hands before going to find Ryan and Kelly.

Finding the couple in the kitchen refreshing their drinks, they bid them good night. Rachel tries to ignore the smirk on both Kelly's and Ryan's face. She knows it isn't because the couple are aware of the history she shares with Santana. They just assume it's a random hook up.

Two blocks down there's a little hole in the wall, late night diner and they duck inside. After ordering coffee and a splattering of breakfast food, they're left alone to talk.

"So."

"Yeah. So."

"I, um, always knew we'd run into each other," Rachel begins. "I kind of thought it'd be sooner actually."

"Well I've been avoiding places that could allow that to happen. If that helps," Santana returns.

"I have as well," Rachel replies quietly.

"It, uh, was a bit too painful."

"Me too."

They lapse into another awkward silence. Rachel glances around. It's late enough that most people have already eaten dinner, but still early enough that the drunks aren't seeking out greasy soberness. The silence stretches on and lasts until the food arrives. The waitress looks at them both, but doesn't say anything, except to ask if they need anything else. When they say no, they're left alone again.

This time they have food to distract them. And the awkwardness lifts a bit.

"Gave up on being a vegan?" Santana asks, seeing Rachel's plate.

"It's a very difficult diet to maintain when one has limited funds," Rachel admits. "At first I found it extremely frustrating since there are exponentially more options than in Lima."

"Maybe after you win your first Tony," Santana replies.

"Perhaps."

They finish their food in silence. Their plates are taken away and their drinks refreshed.

"We're going to have sex tonight, right?" Rachel asks.

"Oh hell yeah."

"Maybe we should just skip this awkwardness and move onto the pleasurable activity."

Santana raises an eyebrow at this. "Yeah?"

"Why complicate this? Either we're getting back together or we're not," Rachel replies.

"That's true," Santana allows. "Wouldn't be easier to decide that now? With some conversation?"

"We could have that conversation here, in public," Rachel answers. "Or we can have it alone. Naked. What's your preference?"

"Your place?"

Rachel nods. "Kelly was sure to remind me that she'll be staying at Ryan's. Just in case that information might push me towards hooking up."

"Did it?"

"With you, it wouldn't matter if she and Ryan were there or not," Rachel replies. "We'd still be holing up in my room tonight."

"I'll get the check," Santana says, standing.

"I can pay my half Santana."

Santana shrugs. "Thought we might do this thing in the right order this time. A meal and _then_sex."

"What a novel idea."

Santana just smirks before chasing after their waitress.

**…**

It's a bit like riding a bike, Rachel thinks as she and Santana lay entangled in bed. You never really forget. Though it's been six years and numerous partners, the familiarity had been both comforting and intoxicating. Though they haven't spoken about it, Rachel knows Santana feels it as well.

"You've learned a few new tricks," Santana says, wryly.

"So have you," Rachel smirks. "Miss-I've-been-around-the-block-at-least-a-dozen-times."

This earns her a pinch to the stomach. "Hey."

"I really, really missed you."

"I gathered," Santana replies. "I missed you too."

This time the silence isn't awkward; it's familiar and relaxed.

"So now what?" Rachel asks.

"Another round?"

"Again? It's like three in the morning. What have you been celibate?"

"I'm a third year law student," Santana replies. "I'm busy."

"Hey, I have two jobs, dozens of auditions and classes."

"Whatever. I'm like a sex shark. If I stop moving, I die."

Rachel groans. "Well, you're going to have to tread water, anyway. I need _some_recovery time."

"Sorry. I, uh, just missed you."

Rachel just smiles.

**…**

"So how is it that we haven't run into each other before?" Rachel asks as they watch the sunrise. "I mean, I've been to lots of law student parties over the past year."

"Because Ryan goes to New York Law School and I go to Columbia. We met over the summer during an internship," Santana explains. "The law students you've been mingling with aren't the same ones I've been matriculating with."

"I suppose that's true."

"Besides I haven't been partying as much as I used to," Santana continues. "I only showed up last night because Ryan begged me to come."

"Kelly begged me as well," Rachel says. "She thinks I don't relax enough. Which is easy for her to say, she has a job."

"A pretty decent one, actually."

"Yes," Rachel agrees. "If I didn't like her so much, I'd hate her."

"You'll get your break, Rach," Santana replies. "You just need to persevere a while longer."

"Will you be there as I persevere?"

"Damn straight I will be."

**…**

Not that it was as simple as that. They still had a lot to talk about, figure out and catch up on. Not to mention how incredibly busy they both are.

However, in Rachel's mind, there's no stopping them. Years have passed, they've both grown and matured while their intense connection has stayed the same, so Rachel now believes they were meant to be.

They talk about it a little. They, in fact, put aside the catch up conversations to cover it. Rachel feels it's best to get that out of the way first; to make sure they're both on the same page. Because as she discovered during their extended break, Rachel doesn't want to just be _friends_.

Thankfully, Santana agrees. And just like that, they're back together.

**…**

"So," Kelly says that evening. "Tell me everything."

Rachel had been doing vocal exercises when Kelly burst in. Santana had reluctantly left about twenty minutes earlier to write a paper. But they'd spent all day Saturday and most of Sunday in bed together; it was time to face the real world again. Missing her already, Rachel reckoned singing would be the best distraction.

"There's not much to tell."

"Come on, Rach," Kelly replies. "I know you. You never initiate hook ups, but Ryan said that Santana doesn't either. So one of you had to make a move. Who was it?"

"Neither of us. Santana and I… have history."

"What? Was she some random night freshman year?" Kelly asks.

"No. She, um, she's my, was my high school girlfriend."

"No shit."

Rachel nods.

"I bet you were surprised to see her here in New York."

"I was surprised to see her," Rachel says. "But not here in New York. She did her undergrad at NYU and I know she had her heart set on Columbia."

"Wait a minutes. So you were both going to school in the same city and you broke up? What are you nuts?"

"We wouldn't have had time for each other. Besides, I think the time away from each other did us good."

Despite Rachel's belief in what she's saying, Kelly is giving her a strange look. Rachel's gotten used to that over the years, but this time she feels very much like a bug under a microscope.

"So what? You guys run into each other at a party and that's that?"

"Basically."

"And what? Now that you've had that one last night, or weekend, whatever, all these years later, you guys can finally move on?" Kelly asks.

"Why would we want to move on?"

"I'm confused."

"We're back together," Rachel says.

"Just as simple as that?"

"It's just as simple as that."

**…**

That statement was an exaggeration on Rachel's part. With the history between them and the recent distance, they butt heads a lot more than either remembers. The passion and fire is still there, but this time, it seems to cause arguments more than orgasms.

But they're both in it for the long haul. That had already been decided that first weekend. So whatever problems or issues come up, they're dealt with. Sometimes it takes days and days of quarrelling, but eventually they reach a happy medium.

**…**

"I'm starting to forget what you look like," Jen tells Santana one evening. "You're always with your _girlfriend_."

It's cheaper having a roommate, so when Jen had suggested they live together after NYU, Santana had jumped at the chance.

"I was barely around before, too," Santana protests.

"Yeah, but that's because you were working or at the library. Now you're _really_ never here. You're always at Rachel's place."

"You're mad at me?"

"Course not. It's just we used to hang more. I kinda miss that."

"Awww, J, when'd you become a big marshmallow?

"Shut up Lopez. I'm beginning to change my mind about wanting to hang out."

"You like me, you really, really like me," Santana continues.

This earns a pillow to the face, which has to be retaliated. And then it becomes a full out war. The only reason it ends is that the buzzer goes off and Jen has to go answer the door.

**…**

A week and a day after running into Santana, Rachel receives a call she hadn't been expecting. Turns out, she didn't completely blow her call back, but instead managed to survive to be summoned to _another_ call back.

This one goes better in her opinion. Of course since she thought the last one went terribly, she becomes paranoid that she did horribly this time around. Trying to push it out of her mind, she does her best to distract herself.

Rachel and Santana spend a lot of time together. Just like in high school, they spend a lot of their free time in each other's presence. Just having Santana around, doing her homework is enough to bring a smile to Rachel's face. It's nice because it means the romantic in her is still around and not crushed and beaten like Rachel had once believed.

**…**

Brittany notices the change two sentences in. She chuckles as quietly as she can.

"What?"

"You're happy."

"Of course I am. Last year of law school. Things are going well. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"You'd be content," Brittany replies. "But happy? I'm not so sure." There's a pause where Santana can almost hear the cogs in Brittany's brain turning. "You're seeing someone."

Santana blushes, glad Britt can't see her over the phone. "Yeah."

"Who?"

"Uh, would you believe Rachel?"

"You met another girl named Rachel?" Brittany asks. "Wait a minute. Rachel? As in your ex and my friend, Rachel Berry?"

"Uh huh."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me right away?"

"Wanted to see where it went."

"When'd this happen?"

"Couple weeks ago," Santana answers.

"And you guys didn't tell me? I'm hurt."

"Sorry, B," Santana replies. "Still kinda new is all."

"I knew it!" Brittany squeals. "I knew you guys weren't done. Ha. Puck totally owes me fifty bucks."

"You guys bet on us? Isn't there a statue of limitations or something?"

"Yeah," Brittany says. "But it was us turning thirty-five."

"You two are unbelievable."

**…**

"So what's this I hear about you and Lopez?"

Rachel's just picked up her phone and is greeted with the question.

"Who told you?"

"Brittany," Noah answers. "Thanks. Now I owe her fifty."

"I should be annoyed that you bet against us," Rachel tells him.

"I was just playing the odds," Noah replies. "Odds you constantly quoted to me to justify your break up."

"And I still think it was a good idea."

"Yeah? Lopez even more of a tiger in the sack?"

"Very much so," Rachel says. "And I've learned a thing or two as well."

"I'm sure you have baby," Noah replies, saucily. "The rate you were going there for a while, I thought you were trying to break my record."

"I'd rather not," Rachel tells him. "Your conquests were rather questionable and I'm not in the mood for herpes."

"Who is?"

**…**

Third year is more about practice than theory. Santana interns with The New York County District Attorney's Office again, knowing that it's where she wants to end up after graduation. Between that, and studying for the bar, she's extremely busy.

She's thankful that Rachel's just as busy. It makes things easier. And being able to study or in Rachel's case go over lines, together helps. They spend time together while still getting done what needs to get done.

She's loathe to say it, but Santana's not sure she would have survived without Rachel's support. Running into her, getting back together with her turned out better than she could have ever hoped. Thinking that makes her feel like a pathetic sap. The only thing that helps is that Rachel seems to feel the same way.

**…**

Rachel can't believe she's been cast as the lead. Yes, admittedly, it's an off, off Broadway show, but the lead role is the lead role. And this should get her more exposure, thus helping her move towards bigger and brighter things.

She dives into the rehearsal process with enthusiasm and exuberance. Her fellow actors seem to view her as a strange experiment they're being forced to endure. It doesn't garner her any friends.

However after a month, attitudes have changed. She's hard working, dedicated and talented. And seeing all this people slowly change alter their opinion of her. She can actually feel it happening, just in the way people observe her and interact with her.

It's refreshing for Rachel because she'd been so afraid this show was going to be high school all over again; and that saddened her because the show is starting to grow on her. She hopes it does well because Rachel can see herself performing this show for an extended period and thoroughly enjoying it.

**…**

Santana's looking forward to her last winter break. She's worked hard and wants a slight rest before the last hectic semester. She's looking forward to spending time with Rachel and actually being able to focus on her girlfriend.

Neither of them are able to go home for the holiday, but it's not surprising. It's not the first time and it probably won't be the last, thought Santana is shocked to learn Rachel hasn't been back to Lima once.

Santana has. She went back the first couple years. Mostly because others, like Brittany, were and she wanted to see them. She knows she could have visited or had Brittany visit her, but this just seemed easier. But after a couple years, it was more stress than help and so she stopped.

She hasn't regretted it yet. At least this time, she won't be alone over the holidays.

**…**

The show opens to rave reviews. Due to the scale of the show, it's not a lot, but it's enough that Rachel allows herself to be giddy and enjoy the experience. Unlike last time, all she could do is analyze the situation over and over until she gave herself a headache.

Kelly drags her and Santana out to celebrate, telling Rachel that it's a victory that needs to be celebrated. Rachel doesn't disagree, per say, but she also is a bit superstitious and doesn't want to jinx anything.

**…**

Santana spends a lot of time second semester studying. The bar exam is getting closer and closer. Also keeping her grades up can only help her chances of getting the job she wants after graduation. In between studying and her part time job clerking, she rarely sees Rachel.

They discuss moving in together, but agree that summer would be a more appropriate time.

**…**

When Rachel learns her show's run has been extended, she's ecstatic. She's really enjoying the whole experience and it seems people are really flocking to the show. She's starting to read reviews from people she never expected to see the show; high profile people that will definitely help propel her to stardom.

**…**

Santana graduates in the top three percent of her class. It's almost too good to be true. It appears all the hard work and dedication paid off. Now all she has to do is pass the bar.

Graduation happens just a few weeks after they learned that Rachel's run has been extended, so when they go out to celebrate Santana finally being done, they combine and celebrate Rachel's victory as well.

They drag out everyone they know, Kelly, Ryan, Jen, whoever; they drink way too much, dance and stumble home before falling into bed together.

**…**

Now that things have slowed a bit, they start the process of moving in together. They're both in it for the long haul, so it just makes sense. Santana has a bit more free time and they spend about two weeks looking at places.

Rachel's already talking about actually buying a place, but Santana knows they're not quite there yet. Still it's a nice thought.

She still has the bar exam in front of her, but Santana has no doubt she'll pass. For now, things are going in the direction she'd always hoped for and she's feeling confident about the future.


	2. I Can, Therefore I Am

Thanks for all the story and author alerts! You guys are awesome. Enjoy.

**Chapter Title:** I Can, Therefore I Am  
><strong>Author:<strong> slacker_d  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Rachel/Santana, OCs, Mike/OFC, Beth, Shelby, Puck, Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Summary:<strong> 2021 to 2035 in Rachel and Santana's lives together.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine. Also, any real celebrities used are purely for entertainment. I know nothing about any of these people and am simply manipulating them for my own devices.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~41,100  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Previous parts of this series and season 1 of glee  
><strong>AN:** Part two, finally. For **helionwolfchild**. Because even though she only posted one update of **Talk Too Much** instead of the promised two, it was still awesome. Plus, the initial motivation of the "deal" was enough to keep me on track with this fic. Title is a quote by Simone Weil.  
><strong>2nd AN:** All real actors used were chosen because their age would match what it would be when this fic actually takes place. Also, once again, anything I didn't know (mostly anything related to lawyer-ing) was researched on the interweb, so I apologize if I've gotten things wrong.

* * *

><p><span>Spring 2021<span>

Santana is almost certain this is one of the best days of her life. Despite the fact that she proposed to Rachel for career minded reasons instead of romantic ones, Santana knows it was the right move.

She realizes how that sounds. However, she's not going to apologize. Santana plans on spending the rest of her life with Rachel; with or without a big ceremony. She kind of hates that she's sort of bowing down to popular opinion, but since people have been calling them an old married couple since high school, they might as well be one.

Currently she's leaning against a wall, a shit eating grin on her face, watching her wife try to match Mike Chang on the dance floor. God, Rachel's her wife. Santana really likes the sound of that.

Letting her eyes gloss over as she stares unabashedly at Rachel's legs as she twirls around the dance floor, Santana doesn't notice when Puck joins her, leaning against the same wall and staring at Rachel's legs.

"That is one how Jew," Puck mutters when Mike somehow manages to throw Rachel in the air and catch her.

"When did Chang get so fucking strong?" Santana mutters back.

"Seriously," Puck agrees. "Rach might be five foot nothing, but she's all muscle."

"Oh, I know."

"So do I get to call you Santana Berry now?" Puck teases. "Am I going to receive Chanukah cards from Mrs. and Mrs. Rachel Berry?"

Santana elbows Puck. "Shut up. She's taking my name."

"What? That doesn't-"

"Oh she'll still be Rachel Berry, Broadway star," Santana replies. "But everywhere else, she'll be Rachel Lopez."

"Seriously?"

"I am. Don't sound so surprised," Santana snaps.

"It's just, I don't know," Puck says. "I mean, she has you wrapped around her little finger."

"She does not!"

"That, and I would have thought for sure she'd demand you become a Berry."

"Well she didn't," Santana says. "In fact, it was _her_idea to change her name."

"Yeah?"

Brittany has now joined Rachel and Mike on the dance floor. Both Santana and Puck find themselves memorized by the grinding session Brittany has pulled Rachel into.

"Damn…"

"I know," Santana agrees.

"Is it wrong that Rachel being married now makes that even hotter than it would have been yesterday?"

"Probably," Santana replies. "But I totally agree."

"Only because you're going to spend three straight days alone with that woman naked." Puck sounds a bit envious to Santana.

Santana snickers at the word straight. "We're both too busy for a real honeymoon," Santana points out. "A three day weekend in a five star hotel seems like a good compromise."

And then _Brittany _flips Rachel, leaving both speechless and staring.

**…**

"I'm going to get going sweetie," Jake tells Rachel.

Rachel jumps up and hugs her dad. "Thanks for coming."

"Did you really think I was going to miss my daughter's wedding?" Jake asks her.

"Daddy did," Rachel points out.

"Yes, well, that might be true, but-"

"Dad," Rachel interrupts. "It's fine. I shouldn't have said that-"

"Rachel-"

"This is a happy day. I don't want to ruin it."

"Right. Of course. Neither do I," Jake agrees. He engulfs Rachel in another hug. "You were the most beautiful bride I've ever seen."

"Thank you for walking me down the aisle."

"Thank you for letting me."

"Call me when you get home tomorrow?" Rachel asks.

Jake nods. "I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

**…**

Santana is enjoying a moment of peace and sipping wine when Felix literally drags her into the men's room.

"What the fuck?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Felix replies.

"And tapping me on the shoulder and asking politely never occurred to you?" Santana snaps.

"Yeah, well, I get a bit more forceful when I've been drinking," he explains.

"And the men's room? Really?"

"Privacy."

Santana sighs. An apparently serious conversation with her brother in the handicap stall of the men's room isn't something she imagined happening tonight, well, ever really. She crosses her arms and waits.

"I meant everything I said in my toast you know," Felix starts.

Santana nods. "I know."

"But I wanted to say more. To you specifically."

"Because you've been married for years already?" Santana asks. "I appreciate the thought, but Rachel and I have been together, for, well, forever, really."

"Except for the six year break in the middle?"

"Shut up."

"I'm just kinda concerned," Felix says. "I mean, you told me yourself, the real reason you proposed is because it's better for your career to be married."

"Yeah. So? That doesn't mean I don't love Rachel. Nor does it mean I don't want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Does she know that?" Felix asks.

"Of course she does," Santana replies. "Why wouldn't she?"

"I…"

"I mean, she's changing her name for fuck's sake," Santana continues.

"She mentioned that," Felix says.

"And yet, you're still _concerned_."

"I am." Felix nods. "That woman would do _any_thing for you. And I'm just worried you don't see that."

"Are you calling me insensitive?"

"Not exactly," Felix hedges. "Busy, is more like it."

"We're both busy, Felix," Santana replies. "We're both trying to get our rather ambitious careers off the ground."

"That's what I'm worried about," Felix says. "That your chaotic lives are going to drive you guys to take each other for granted."

"It hasn't yet," Santana points out.

"Don't let it," Felix replies. "The two of you are so great together. You bring out the best in each other."

"And the worst," Santana mutters.

"Yeah," Felix agrees. "But I still think more good than bad happens."

"Me too."

"I just worry about you, San."

"I worry about you too, Felix," Santana replies. "I think that's how it's supposed to be."

"Ha ha."

"Can we please get out of the damn men's room now?" Santana asks. "I'd like to find my bride and begin our honeymoon."

"Sure thing, sis."

**…**

"Rachel, sweetie," Clara says, approaching Rachel. "We're going to take off." She embraces Rachel tightly. "I'm so glad you're part of our family."

"Thank you, Clara," Rachel replies, returning the hug. "I am too."

"You're a beautiful bride," Tomás adds as he hugs Rachel. "And possibly, my favorite daughter, now."

Rachel chuckles. "I'll be sure to tell her you said that."

"Good," Tomás grins.

"Your dad already left?" Clara asks.

"Yes," Rachel replies. "He has an early flight back to Lima, so he went back to sleep, I'm sure."

"You know, if you ever feel you need some parental advice, we're willing to listen," Clara tells her.

"Yes," Tomás agrees. "You're family now. And so we'll be expecting weekly calls and such from you, just as we do from Santana."

"As if I don't already do that," Rachel says.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you didn't see this as an opportunity to slack off, young lady."

"I'm not sure I even know the meaning of those words, _dad_."

Tomás smirks. "Good."

Tomás pulls Rachel into another hug. "For the record, your father is being an idiot. You and Santana's turbulent past doesn't mean you won't have an amazing future together."

"Yes, well, we're a stubborn bunch," Rachel says, trying not to blush. "Hopefully daddy will change his mind once he realizes how serious and real our relationship is."

"Hopefully."

"It'll all work out, honey," Clara says as she hugs Rachel one more time.

"Thanks for being here," Rachel says.

"As if we'd anywhere else," she replies. "Enjoy your honeymoon."

Rachel blushes and waves as she watches them exit.

**…**

Just as Santana steps out of the men's room, she is suddenly yanked into the ladies' room.

"What the fu-"

Santana is cut off when she's wrapped up in a bear hug from Brittany.

"Congrats, San!" Brittany exclaims. "You're married. To Rachel."

"Thanks, B," Santana smiles. "I know. It's pretty awesome, right?"

Letting go, Brittany nods. "Except…"

"Except what, Britt?"

"I'm worried."

"Already? We've only been married…" Santana realizes, she's not sure what time it is. "A few hours."

"I don't want Rachy to break your heart," Brittany explains.

"What?"

"Try not to be so obstinate all the time, San," Brittany continues. "You guys are legendary fighters. Don't let it ruin things."

"Brittany, we _just_got married and you're already talking about us being over," Santana points out. "How is that supposed to make me feel?"

"It's to help you remember what's important. I know you guys. Just… never go to bed angry, okay?"

"Now you sound like Rachel," Santana says.

"Cause I'm not sure if you'd recover."

"Me? What about Rach? You don't think she'd be devastated?"

Brittany nods. "Of course she will be. But I know you. You'll try to pretend you're fine and you'll push everyone away and become a workaholic and you'll become old and bitter and you won't even get a cat to keep you company because you don't like 'em."

"I'm not really a cat person, Britt," Santana agrees. "But thanks."

"What for?"

"Everyone's so worried I'm going to break Rach's heart," Santana explains. "Am I so closed off that no one sees how much I love that woman?"

"It's not their fault," Brittany replies. "You're just too good at that tough gal image."

"I think I should be more insulted that everyone's talking like we're going to end. Rachel and I have been in love for almost half our lives."

"What about-"

"Even during the break," Santana finishes.

Brittany shrugs. "I just wanted you to know you can talk to me. About marital stuff. So you guys treat each other right."

"Britt," Santana says. "You damn well know that I will be spending the rest of my life with that woman. No matter what happens. I know this, more than I know anything else."

"Good." Brittany hugs Santana again. "Then I won't have to worry."

**…**

Exhausted, Rachel is enjoying a moment of quiet. Mike is seated next to her gulping down water. They've been dancing quite a bit and she understands his dehydration.

"So was it everything you wanted it to be?" Mike asks.

"I married the woman I loved," Rachel replies. "Everything else was simply a bonus."

"You ever tell S you asked her parents for their blessing?"

"Shhh," Rachel hisses, looking around. "No. And if I have my way, she'll never find out."

"I think it's sweet," Mike insists.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it'll weird her out," Rachel replies. "Especially if she finds out that breaking up for college and getting back together after was part of my life plan."

"I never understood that," Mike says. "That's was a ridiculous gamble, in my opinion. I mean, what if she'd found someone else? I mean, I know you guys belong together, but she could have refused you because you were the one that ended it."

Rachel sighs. "I know. I'll admit I was rather naive and seriously lucky. Everyone once in a while, I still can't believe it all worked out. Especially since things didn't go _exactly_as I planned."

"Oh?"

Rachel nods. "Yes. I had hoped we'd find each other after graduating," Rachel explains. "With my doing tons of auditions and working I figured I'd run into her that first year after college. I mean, I knew she wanted to go to Columbia and that she had to have an internship. Plus, you know what they say, New York is the biggest and smallest city ever because you always run into people you'd rather not."

"Does that mean you don't run into people you _do_want to?" Mike teases.

"Apparently. Since it took us over six years to find each other instead of the four that I planned on," Rachel says. She looks around, making sure no one will overhear them, even though almost everyone is either too drunk or have already left. "And if we hadn't found each other when we did, I would have sought her out."

"When?"

"According to my timeline, one more year."

"So you would have just started roaming the city for her?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Rachel says, as she slaps Mike on the arm. "I would have called Clara or Tomás and asked."

"And you really think they would have told you?"

Rachel shrugs. "I'm pretty sure. Thankfully, I didn't have to, though."

"You're one lucky bitch," Mike tells her.

"You know it, Mikey."

Noah plops down next to her, letting his arm fall around her shoulders.

"Bro. Chang."

Mike raises an eyebrow, but just nods.

"I can't believe you're fucking married," Noah continues.

"It's not like I'm the first," Rachel points out.

"True," Noah agrees. "But you're different. Special."

"I know."

"Even with you two together all that time at McKinley," Noah says. "I never pictured the two of you married."

"I'll admit it doesn't fit with my original plan," Rachel agrees. "But I think this is better."

"And you're changing your name."

Rachel nods.

"I'm still calling you Berry," Noah says. "Calling you Lopez would just be too weird."

"You could call me Rachel," she tells him. "I also respond to that."

Mike chuckles.

"Sorry. Guess I'm just surprised."

"I know," Rachel says. "I'm sure everyone is. I'm sure everyone thinks I'm still too big of an ego maniac to even consider changing my name."

"People don't think that," Mike interrupts.

"That's not what I mean, Rach," Noah says.

"Is it so unbelievable that I love my wife and I want to take her name?" Rachel asks.

"Of course not," Mike says.

"I didn't think either of you would change your name," Noah adds. "Maybe that's why it took me by surprise."

"Rach," Mike says. "We talked about this. You knew you'd be having similar conversations. Remember? Puck isn't trying to be mean. He's just trying to understand."

"Exactly," Noah agrees. However, Rachel can see the jealousy raging in his eyes.

Rachel knows that Noah is a bit resentful of Mike, though he'd never admit it. Noah will always be one of her best friends, but because Mike actually lives in the same city, Rachel's come to rely on him quite a bit. He's the one Rachel turns to when she can't go to Santana.

"You're right, of course," Rachel says. "I think I'm letting all the champagne go to my head."

They lapse into silence for a few minutes until Santana struts over to claim her wife.

Autumn 2021

Rachel spends eight shows a week being devastated about her brother's fight with Leukemia, while also dealing with her father's worsening Alzheimer's. It's intense and emotionally draining, but she enjoys every tear, every impassioned plea, every devastating moment.

Santana is there opening night and though she wants to support Rachel, knows she'll never be seeing this show again; it's just too much for her. And seeing Rachel so heartbroken is almost painful.

Rachel is a little bit in awe of the reaction her performance brought out in her wife.

The intensity of the role helps her become good friends with Jonathan, the actor who plays James, her older brother. He occasionally tells her that she breaks his heart every night.

It's because of this that Jonathan helps Rachel get an audition for the role of Margaret Jerome, a single mother in the four part miniseries, _The General Store_. It takes place in 1923. Pregnant at 16, Margaret was thrown out by her parents. However, when they're killed in a car accident seven years later, Margaret returns home to help run the family business. Her brother Greg lost a leg in the war and can't do it by himself.

She's in LA for six weeks and it's the first time she and Santana have been apart since getting back together. It's agony. Rachel is actually glad how emotionally exhausting her role is. It's distracting enough that the six weeks fly by.

It's a bit more difficult for Santana. When Rachel's doing a show, their schedules keep them apart. But there's something about knowing that Rachel is at home when she's at work or falling asleep at night, knowing that Rachel will be slipping into bed next to her soon that makes it all okay. Instead, knowing that Rachel is on the other side of the country, makes Santana feel rather lonely. And that includes the time that they once went for eight days without seeing each other.

To compensate, they communicate constantly, whether it's texting or talking. Occasionally Santana will try to initiate some sexting, but Rachel refuses to do that while on set. It makes Santana curse the time difference, more than once. The compromise is early morning phone sex that makes Santana late to the office more than once.

What also helps Santana survive the separation is focusing on the parallels between Margaret and a certain former Cheerio. She spends every day from the moment Rachel tells her the plot to the night it premiers teasing Rachel about playing Quinn Fabray.

To which Rachel replies since Quinn didn't keep Beth and her kid on the show is a boy, it hardly counts.

Unfortunately by this time, Santana is laughing too hard and the conversation is doomed.

**…**

About two weeks after Rachel returns from LA, Santana is given a promotion. Her work in the Forensic Sciences/Cold Case department has apparently been quite impressive. Though she's still considered a junior attorney, she's to start immediately in the Vehicular Crimes Unit.

**…**

Rachel is possibly more excited than Santana is. The shout of joy that Rachel lets out when Santana tells her over the phone actually momentarily deafens her and she has to switch ears.

"We're going out to celebrate, tonight," Rachel tells her. "I'm so proud of you, tiger."

Santana can only smile. She's feeling pretty proud herself, especially since she's a whole year ahead of career plan. But Rachel's pride and enthusiasm makes her feel like she could conquer _any_thing the world throws at her.

They have dinner at their favorite little bistro just a block away from their apartment. They sit so closer, Rachel is practically in Santana's lap; not that she's complaining. Though, Rachel is uncharacteristically quiet while they wait for their food.

"What?" Santana asks after five minutes of Rachel's unabashed staring.

"Nothing," Rachel replies. "I'm just so proud of you."

"You're not disappointed?"

"Why would I be disappointed?" Rachel asks.

"I mean, I know this wasn't what you pictured all those years ago when I said I wanted to go to law school."

"So?" Rachel questions. "It's what _you_want. And you're obviously amazing at it. Plus you're really hot in your power suits."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Rachel agrees. "I am a bit curious about what department you want to end up in, though. You've never said."

"Actually my goal is to become the District Attorney," Santana replies.

"The DA? That's an elected position," Rachel points out. "You don't think being an out lesbian might make that difficult?"

"Come on, Rach, it's 2021. And I won't even be eligible for at least ten years."

"Political office is different and you know it."

"Not if my wife is an award winning Broadway darling," Santana says. "Who New York City loves and is working her way towards an EGOT?"

"San…"

"Tell me, I'm wrong," Santana replies.

"Well, I am very loveable," Rachel agrees. "And people do seem to love you in court."

"I just need to help send away the leader of a child pornography ring or something," Santana says. "Then I'll be a hero of the people."

"Human trafficking would also work," Rachel adds.

Winter 2021

About once a month, Santana and Rachel have dinner with Kelly and Ryan Driers. Santana still talks to Ryan, though they're both so busy, they rarely have time to hang out. Santana knows Kelly and Rachel occasionally have lunch, when their schedules allow.

But when Rachel suggests they make dinner a more regular thing, Santana agrees. Without them, she would have never run into Rachel again. Ryan inviting her to his party all those years ago was the best thing that ever happened to Santana.

Summer 2022

The day they announce the Emmy nominations, Rachel dances around the living room.

"And you thought I was crazy to do it," she tells Santana. "And now I'm nominated for an Emmy."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Suck it Lopez," Rachel crows. "I've been nominated for an Emmy."

"You're making it very difficult to be happy for you right now, babe."

"You love me," Rachel coos. "Besides, wait until I'm nominated for a Tony. That'll be some celebrating."

"Congrats babe," Santana replies. "I'm proud of you."

"I suppose you have to go to work," Rachel says. "No time for some celebratory sex?"

"Afraid not," Santana tells her. "But tonight you're mine."

Rachel just smirks as she continues her victory dance.

Autumn 2022

The night of the Emmys Rachel is amazingly calm. She and Santana fly to Los Angeles for the event and will be taking the red eye back since Santana has to work in the morning. Santana had tried to convince Rachel to go alone and take Brittany who's living in LA or even Kurt, who's also there.

"You guys are almost friends now," Santana tells her.

"You're going," Rachel replies. "It's my first awards ceremony. Even though I'm not going to win, I want you there. There's going to be a lot more of these in the future. I want to lose my awards ceremony virginity with you."

"Sexual innuendo isn't going to work this time."

"What about sexual favors then?"

Which is why Santana's currently walking down the red carpet, fingers intertwined with Rachel's. She's trying not to let the numerous camera flashes blind her, which Santana didn't think would be possible with the sun still out, but nonetheless, she's seeing spots.

What surprises Santana is how Rachel never lets herself get pulled away. For all three short interviews, Santana is firmly by her wife's side and at one point, gets introduced as an ADA. There's real pride in Rachel's voice for Santana and all she can think is how fucking awesome Rachel is.

Knowing Rachel as well as she does, Santana has always been afraid of how their career dynamic is going to work out in relation to their marriage. She's spent many hours debating it with Brittany, not quite believing the blonde's claims that she needs to stop over thinking. Brittany's told her over and over to trust Rachel and simply see what happens.

She can admit that it's part of the reason she was reluctant to come with Rachel. The other part is that she'll be running on five hours of shitty airplane sleep. Thankfully, she doesn't have to be in court.

However, settling into her seat next to a still oddly calm, but still clearly excited Rachel, Santana knows there's nowhere else she'd rather be. And the fact that Rachel only wanted to share this experience with her tells Santana that maybe she should have listened to Brittany and not stress so much.

"What?" Rachel asks after Santana's been staring at her for a few minutes.

"I'm glad I'm here is all. I love you when you're this giddy."

"Thank you for coming with," Rachel replies. "I know tomorrow's going to suck for you. But I can't imagine being here with anyone else."

"I'm proud of you, babe," Santana says. "Did you write a speech?"

"I'm not going to win," Rachel tells her. "I mean, look at the competition. I just want to relax and enjoy the experience of my first award show."

"Is that why you're so relaxed?" Santana asks.

Rachel nods. "Knowing I don't stand a chance means I have nothing to fret over. Besides, just being nominated is great for me. It gets my name out there. Having an Emmy nomination should help me with auditions."

"When did you get so pragmatic?" Santana muses.

The dimming of the house lights stops Rachel from answering.

Rachel's category is near the end, so they have a lot to sit through a lot of speeches. Santana finds herself critiquing them and imagining what Rachel would say if she won. Despite the fact that Santana knows Rachel still practices her acceptance speeches, Santana's never heard her. She wonders if Rachel thinks she'll make fun of her.

And then Rachel's category is up, Best Supporting Actress in a miniseries. Santana watches as Alison Brie and Kal Penn walk on stage. As the names are read, Rachel clutches Santana's hand, smiling slightly for the camera.

"And the Emmy goes to…" Kal Penn says as Alison Brie fumbles with the envelope.

Once it's finally open, Alison Brie leans closer to the mic, "Rachel Berry for _The General Store_."

It takes Santana pushing Rachel towards the stage for the fact that she won to register. She can see it in her wife's face; the stunned happiness is just too adorable.

Rachel accepts the stature and stands in front of the mic looking a bit lost.

"So believe it or not, I didn't prepare a speech. I honestly didn't think I'd actually win. I mean, look at the amazing women I was nominated with. I really didn't think I stood a chance. A big thanks to everyone on _The General Store_. It was a great cast and crew and I feel privileged to have worked with them. A special thanks to Will James the casting director for giving me a chance. And of course, a heartfelt thanks and I love you to my wife, Santana for being so incredible. I wouldn't be up here without your love and support."

Rachel gives a slight curtsey as the music starts and then follows Alison Brie and Kal Penn off stage.

Santana knows there's a lot of press to deal with and so she tries to keep the stupid grin off her face, but she's not sure if she's successful. When Rachel finally does return, Santana feels an odd swell of pride as she greets her with a kiss. They don't say anything, but Santana doesn't feel they have to. She just knows that this moment is worth every tired moment she'll experience tomorrow.

Winter 2022

Rachel's first role on Broadway is Laurey Williams in _Oklahoma!_. Though she'd always hoped her natural talent would shine through, Rachel's pretty sure her recent Emmy win helped a lot. Still, she's not complaining. It's one more piece of her life plan falling into place.

Winter 2023

Rachel is leaving after a show one Thursday night when she's approached for an autograph. It's not a common occurrence, but since the Emmy win, she's gained a fan or two.

She accepts the pen and paper and looks up at her admirer, who is barely taller than her. Rachel usually asks who she should make it out to, but the words die in her throat.

"Hi Rachel."

"Shelby."

The woman cringes slightly, but doesn't try to correct her. Oddly Rachel finds herself more open to a conversation after seeing this reaction.

"I was hoping we could talk."

Rachel looks at her watch. "What about Beth?"

"Babysitter."

"Fine," Rachel sighs. "There's a coffee shop I like, just down the street."

**…**

Once they're settled in a back corner, Rachel sips her tea and waits for Shelby to begin. Just because she may be more open to listening, doesn't mean she's going to make it easy for her.

"You look amazing," Shelby says finally. "All grown up. I can hardly believe it."

"Yes, well, a decade will do that to a person."

"Believe it or not, I've been trying to find you for years."

"You obviously weren't trying very hard," Rachel retorts. I've been here for almost ten years."

"I didn't want to bother you while you were in school," Shelby explains. "And then it took some effort to find someone who could confirm you were still here."

"You could have called my dads," Rachel says.

"I finally did," Shelby admits. "They could only give me your cell number, but I didn't want to go that route."

"Oh."

"Why don't they have more information?" Shelby asks. "That's been bothering me ever since."

"We had a small falling out my junior year," Rachel explains. "We were never really the same after that."

"About what?"

"My choice of romantic interest."

"Please tell me it wasn't Noah Puckerman."

"Not quite," Rachel replies. "So what? You bided your time and then once my name was out for the Emmy, you found me?"

"Not exactly," Shelby says. "Once you won, it was easier to find information on you. Once I found out what show you were working on, it was just a matter of working up the courage to approach you."

"And here we are."

"I know how completely out of line it is for me to expect you to let me into your life again, but I'd really like the chance to reconnect. This time for real."

"You're serious?"

Shelby nods.

"What? I'm becoming well known and suddenly you want back into my life?" Rachel asks. "How do you really expect me to interpret that?"

"Disbelief and veiled hurt," Shelby replies. "I know I'm at least one for two."

Rachel scoffs.

"So all I ask is that you listen to me and give what I'm about to say real consideration," Shelby continues. "If after all that, you still don't want me in your life, I will accept that and never bother you again."

Rachel eyes her for a moment and can't deny the sincerity that seems to be pouring from her. Finally she nods.

"Thank you. I know I have no right to expect you to forgive me. The connection we have is complicated at best. I can only hope now, some years later, you might understand why I reacted the way I did. I realize my actions were selfish and hurtful and for that I am truly sorry. I'm under no illusion that you'd ever think of me as your mother again, but friends might be all right. And I'd love for you to get to know Beth. She _is_your sister. We wouldn't have to tell her if you didn't want to," Shelby adds hastily. "I just thought it'd be nice to have that bond. Being an only child can be lonely."

"You're an only child too?"

"Well, no," Shelby replies. "I was though. There's an eighteen year difference between me and my younger brother."

"Oh."

"And I realize you're all grown up now, but a sibling is a sibling. I should know."

Rachel half nods as she spills her cup of tea on the table.

"I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. You're an amazing human being Rachel," Shelby says. "I just wish I'd had more to do with it. And I'm going to leave now and let you think. Here's my number." She sets a business card on the table. "I hope you'll use it." She stands. "By the way, honey, you were incredible tonight. Truly. Your acting is as good as your singing." She reaches out to touch Rachel, but catches herself. She smiles weakly as she lets her hand drop. She nods and turns, walking out, but leaving her coffee behind.

Rachel stares after her.

**…**

Rachel is late. Santana glances at the clock for the fourth time in ten minutes. She racks her brain trying to remember if Rachel had plans after her show, but nothing comes to mind. Tired of waiting, Santana looks for her phone.

Finding it in the kitchen, she picks it up, just as it rings.

"Hey babe, where the hell are you?"

"San?" Rachel's voice is quiet and sounds very young.

"Rach, what's wrong?"

"I need you to come get me," Rachel replies.

"What?"

"I really need you to come find me and walk me home. Please."

"Of course," Santana replies. "Where are you?"

"My favorite place by the theater?"

Santana nods as she begins searching for some shoes. "I know where it is. I'll be there as fast as I can."

" 'Kay."

Santana stares at her cell phone. Her panic level is growing exponentially and she quickly dashes out of the apartment.

**…**

Rachel is sure how long she's been sitting there since Shelby left, but she can't move. Besides, Santana is on her way and if Rachel leaves before she gets here, she'll have a very worried and pissed off wife.

The door burst open and Santana is suddenly in front of her.

"Rach," Santana says, kneeling in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"Can you just help me home?" Rachel manages. "I'll explain then, I promise."

"Course. Anything you want," Santana replies, helping Rachel stand. "But you're all right?"

"Physically, perhaps," Rachel tells her. "But mentally, I have no idea."

Worried, Santana helps her stand and the link arms before exiting.

**…**

The next day, Santana is having difficulties concentrating. Rachel refused to talk about it when they arrived home, saying she didn't want to keep Santana up too late. Instead, she suggested lunch since Santana has a light Thursday.

Knowing Rachel won't budge on this, Santana reluctantly agrees. Despite Rachel's efforts, Santana is tired and unable to focus. She fell into a fitful sleep the night before, her mind creating crazy scenarios that would account for Rachel's behavior. And now she's counting down the minutes to lunch, praying an emergency doesn't come up.

Thankfully, Santana is able to leave her office at exactly 11:20 to meet Rachel at 11:30. They meet at a little deli three blocks away. They've been going there for years and are mostly left alone. With Rachel's recent Emmy win, a lot more people have been approaching her.

Rachel is already there, with two sandwiches and two bottles of water in front of her.

"Thanks, babe," Santana says, sitting. She leans in for a kiss. "So? Talk."

Rachel shakes her head, a small smile on her face. "Last night, Shelby approached me after the show."

Santana raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything.

"She wanted to talk. She said she's been trying to get in contact with me for a few months now."

"Oh?"

"She wants a relationship again," Rachel continues. "She said that Beth is technically my sister and family is important. Probably because she found out daddy and I aren't on the best terms."

Santana chews faster. Rachel's relationship with her fathers is touchy and volatile subject. And now is definitely not the time to start an argument.

"I may have over reacted last night," Rachel says. "But I really never expected to see her again. And now… She claims she doesn't want to be my mother, just a friend."

"Do you believe her?" Santana asks.

"I believe _she_believes it," Rachel counters. "She meant it when she said it. I just worry that as the years pass, she'll forget again."

"Would that be so bad?" Santana questions. "I mean, you really wanted a mom back in high school. I know it didn't turn out the way you wanted, but maybe after all these years…"

"I have a family. Your mom has been amazing and Felix treats me like a little sister and your dad… Plus, dad is still talking to me."

"Rachel."

"I'm just not certain I can trust her again after high school. I know it was over a decade ago, but I just can't. _She_ sought me out. I was just fine. I was curious, sure, but I didn't _need_ her. For her to send Jesse so he could coerce me into seeking her out, rejecting me _and then_ adopting Beth? It took years, but I understand why everything happened the way it did. But that doesn't mean I forgive her. I spent too many years forgiving people for treating me like shit. You helped me realize that I don't have to." Rachel stops Santana from eating as she grabs her hand. "It's one of the most amazing things_any_one has done for me."

Santana blushes slightly as she smiles.

"But unfortunately for her, I will never be able to see Shelby as my mother."

"Does that mean you're not going to call her?" Santana asks.

"I don't know." Rachel takes several bits of her sandwich, before asking, "What do you think I should do?"

"I'll be damned if I know," Santana replies. "I'm not sure I'm even remotely qualified to answer that."

"You're my wife," Rachel tells her. "You're completely qualified."

"Well, honestly? I think you should call her. She's kind of right about Beth being your sister. And I know how weird that sounds. But it could be good for both of you. I mean, if nothing else, you can bond over your similar situations."

"I suppose that's true. But the fact that she's… Noah's… and Quinn's… Still always kind of sticks in my head."

"I know," Santana says. "Me too. But it's not her fault."

Rachel chuckles. "I suppose not."

They quickly finish their lunches when the realize Santana has to be back in her office in fifteen minutes.

"I hope you realize that you're coming with," Rachel says as they stand.

"What?"

"I'm not doing this alone. You're coming with, to help me bond with Noah's daughter."

"It might help if you stop referring to her like that," Santana points out.

"Do you think I should tell Noah, about all this?" Rachel questions.

"Eventually sure," Santana replies. "But at least wait and see how things go."

Exiting, they link hands as Rachel walks Santana back to her office.

"What about Quinn?" Rachel asks.

"What about her?" Santana counters. "Britt's the one that still talks to her. Not me. I'll probably mention it sooner or later during a phone call and she'll use her discretion about telling Q, I'm sure."

"Does it make me a bad friend that I'm still shocked that she's an extremely successful Financial Analyst?"

"Well, then I must be a bad friend too," Santana replies. "Because I feel the same way."

"Thanks," Rachel says once they're in front of Santana's office. "I know I was a bit melodramatic last night. I guess I haven't completely left that behind."

"You're an actress, babe," Santana replies. "Isn't that like mandatory?"

"Quiet you."

"And you weren't over reacting last night," Santana tells her. "Parents are… complicated. Especially yours."

"Thank god for yours, then, huh?"

"It's not fair that they still like you better," Santana grumbles before leaning in for a good bye kiss. "You'll be okay?"

Rachel nods. "I need to do some more thinking, but yes, I will be."

**…**

It takes Rachel three days to decide to call Shelby back and five more days to build up the courage to make the call.

It's Saturday, so she has a matinee, for which she's glad for. Just because she's okay with this, doesn't mean she wants to see Shelby today. She thinks she needs a few more days to mentally prepare.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Shelby, it's Rachel."

"Rachel, hello, it's lovely to hear from you." There's an uncomfortable pause before Shelby continues, "I wasn't sure if you'd call or not."

"I wasn't sure, either," Rachel replies.

"Well, I'm glad that you did." There's another awkward pause that Shelby quickly jumps on. "Maybe you'd want to come over for dinner?"

"I have shows in the evening," Rachel points out.

"Not Mondays," Shelby counters. "Maybe you could come over Monday night. And bring Santana, of course."

"I… I'll have to check with her first. Can you hold on just a moment?"

"Of course."

Rachel leaves her phone in the kitchen as she seeks out her wife. Santana is in front of the TV, but she doesn't seem to be paying too much attention.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah babe?"

"What's your week look like this week?"

Santana pulls out her cell and goes through her schedule for the week. "It looks pretty light. Why?"

"Um, well, I called Shelby."

"Oh."

"And she suggested dinner at her place Monday night," Rachel continues. "And I absolute cannot go over there without you."

"Of course not, Rach," Santana assures her, jumping off the couch and pulling her into a hug. "No worries. I'll be able to go with you Monday night."

"Okay. I better go tell Shelby."

Rachel walks back into the kitchen and grabs her phone off the table.

"Shelby?"

"I'm still here, Rachel."

"I'm sorry. It took me a moment to find Santana. But we'll both be there Monday night. What time?"

"How about seven? I'll text you the address."

"Okay. Would you like us to bring anything?"

"Just yourselves is fine," Shelby assures her.

"Very well, I'll see you Monday night."

"See you Monday night."

**…**

Monday, Santana comes home to find Rachel pacing the apartment. Her wife doesn't notice her immediately and Santana is content to watch her walk from the kitchen to the living room to their bedroom and then back into the kitchen. After the third lap, Santana grabs Rachel as she heads towards the kitchen.

"Oh, hello," Rachel greets.

"How long have you been pacing?"

"I don't know. An hour?"

"Seriously?"

"It's almost like exercise," Rachel tries.

"I guess." Santana holds up a narrow paper bag. "Wine as you requested."

"Thanks." Rachel takes the bag and pulls the bottle out to examine it. "I just don't feel right going over there empty handed."

"Yeah, Miss Manners would probably kick you out of the club."

"Proper etiquette is important," Rachel insists. "Especially when you're about to have dinner with one's birth mother who rejected me and then adopted my friend's daughter instead. I feel like I'm about to enter a soap opera."

"It is rather ridiculous," Santana agrees. "I always wondered if all that meant you were destined to be a melodramatic actress."

"What? I knew on a subconscious level when I was young that my teen years would be traumatic?"

Santana shrugs. "Maybe."

"Now you're being ridiculous," Rachel tells her. "Go change so we can go. You know how I hate to be late."

"Yes my darling wife." Santana smirks and high tails it into the bedroom, but not before Rachel slaps her on the ass.

**…**

Santana has to carry the wine because Rachel's hands are shaking. They're in the elevator and Santana is a bit concerned that Rachel's having some sort of panic attack.

"Babe," Santana says once they're off the elevator. "We don't have to do this. I'm sure Shelby will understand if you want to reschedule for next week."

"It's 6:55," Rachel replies. "That is not enough notice. The only acceptable reason to cancel now would be some sort of emergency."

"Well, you're scaring the shit out of me," Santana tells her. "If you faint, I'd consider that an emergency."

"Me fainting is at best, melodramatic; certainly not an emergency."

"Okay then. I need you to take some deep breaths and calm down, then."

Rachel nods and does so. Santana counts out ten breaths and Rachel does look a bit calmer.

"If it helps," Santana says as they reach apartment 8C. "I'm sure Shelby's just as nervous."

Rachel nods absently. "I think it might." She takes a few more deep breaths. "Okay. I'm ready."

Santana nods in reply and knocks on the door.

A few moments later the door swings open to reveal a blonde teenager who's a perfect mix of Quinn and Puck.

"Uh, hi," she greets. "I'm Beth. Rachel and Santana?"

Rachel nods.

"Well, come on in. Mom's in the kitchen." She ushers them inside.

"Holy shit," Santana whispers to Rachel as they follow Beth through the apartment.

"I know," Rachel whispers back.

In the kitchen, they find Shelby and another teenage girl.

"Mom, they're here."

Shelby turns with a wide grin on her face. "Hello. Rachel. Santana."

"We brought wine," Rachel offers as Santana holds up the bottle.

"You didn't have to."

"Rachel refuses to show up anywhere empty handed," Santana jokes.

"Well, I appreciate it." Shelby wipes her hands on a towel. "So you've technically already met Beth. And this is my niece, Abby."

"Hi," Abby waves.

Rachel's a bit relieved. Abby, like Rachel herself, looks _a lot_like Shelby. And if she thought Shelby went and had herself another kid, Rachel'll would have run out the door without another word, manners be damned.

"Santana."

"I'm Rachel."

Abby smirks. "We know who you are. We watch all the award shows."

"Oh. Yes. That." Rachel blushes slightly.

"How about we sit down to dinner?" Shelby suggests.

Beth leads everyone into a dining room. Rachel and Santana wait for the others to sit and then take the two empty seats.

"So how's your show going Rachel?" Shelby asks.

"Just fine," Rachel answers. "_Oklahoma!_is one of the shows I always dreamed of being in."

"Well you do an amazing job," Shelby replies. "And what do you do, Santana?"

"I'm an ADA," Santana answers.

"Oh?"

"For the Vehicular Crime Unit."

"That sounds… exciting."

"Not really," Santana shrugs. "But you have to start somewhere."

"So, uh, Beth, what grade are you in?" Rachel asks.

"Eighth."

"Oh. Looking forward to high school?"

Beth shrugs. "Kinda. I don't know. Some people tell me it's going to be the worst thing ever and then other people tell me it's super awesome."

Rachel and Santana share a look.

"Did you guys like high school?" Beth asks. "Mom said she loved it, but I don't know if I trust her."

"Uh…"

"I had a blast in high school," Santana volunteers. "But I wouldn't recommend following in my footsteps."

"Oh. Uh, okay," Beth says slowly. "How about you Rachel?"

"Well, uh, the first part of high school was unpleasant, but it improved a bit in my later years."

"Um, all right."

"How old are you Abby?" Rachel tries, desperate to get off the topic of high school.

Neither Rachel or Santana know if Beth knows… well, anything. That Shelby gave up Rachel to her fathers or that she contacted her sixteen years later; that Rachel and Santana know Beth's birth parents and in Santana's case, was present at her birth; or even if Beth knows she's adopted. Though, looking at her, Rachel is pretty sure it's obvious; at least with Abby present, and now Rachel. There's a definite family resemblance. It makes Rachel a bit curious what Abby's father looks like.

"Ten."

"That's a good age," Rachel tries.

"I guess."

"You guys play sports or anything?" Santana asks.

"I was thinking of becoming a cheerleader next year," Beth offers.

Rachel nearly chokes on her water; Santana smacks her on the back and eventually Rachel is able to breathe properly.

Both Beth and Abby look at her oddly. Shelby just shakes her head.

"That's nice," Rachel manages to gasp.

"I'm more into music," Abby says.

"Oh? Do you sing?"

Abby looks at her plate. "Not really."

"Abby is like a musical genius," Beth jovially informs them. "She can play the sax, guitar, viola, piano and she's learning percussion."

"Seriously?" Santana asks, the admiration obvious in her voice.

"Yeah," Abby replies, looking up shyly.

"That's really fu-lipping impressive," Santana tells her. "You could like a one person band or something."

Abby shrugs. "Maybe." But the small smile on her face doesn't disappear.

"So I'm kind of curious," Shelby says. "How you got together? Because the last time I saw you two, you hated each other."

"I don't know exactly," Rachel replies. "We just sort of fell into it, I suppose. One moment we're hanging out, having fun and then all of a sudden, we're in love."

"And you've been together since high school?" Beth asks.

"Actually, Rachel ended it after high school," Santana says. "We only got back together about five years ago."

"And how long have you been married?" Shelby asks.

"Two years this past June," Santana replies.

"You're practically newlyweds," Shelby jokes.

"Maybe," Rachel agrees. "But everyone called us an old married couple in high school, so I'm not sure that it's much different for us now."

"You guys are like really weird," Beth says.

"That's not the first time we've heard that," Rachel tells her. "So thanks."

**…**

After dinner they all sit in the living room where Shelby and Santana finish the wine, Rachel has water as the girls drink soda.

"So let's just get it out of the way," Shelby starts. "The girls know you're my daughter, Rachel."

Rachel nods.

"And Beth obviously knows she was adopted," Shelby continues. "But I suppose you're wondering about Abby?"

Rachel nods again.

"As I mentioned before, there's an eighteen year difference between myself and my brother, Zack," Shelby explains. "When Beth was three, Abby was born. But about a year later, my sister-in-law took off; reasons unknown. So Zack was left to raise Abby by himself. Unfortunately, two years later, Zack perished in a car accident. My parents have both passed away and so Abby came to live with Beth and myself. So the three of us have been a family for about seven years now."

Rachel has no idea how to respond. "Oh."

"It was difficult, but we managed," Shelby says.

**…**

"Well that went well, considering," Santana says as they exit the elevator.

"It was rather surreal," Rachel replies. "There's still a small part of me that worries I'm dreaming."

"Good dream or nightmare?"

"Just… odd."

"And we're really coming back here next week?" Santana asks.

"Well, I did give my word," Rachel replies. "Why? Do you think it's a bad idea?"

Santana shrugs. Looking around, she tries to hail a cab. "It depends. I mean, if you end up deciding you don't want to keep up contact, more interaction seems kinda mean."

"Yes, I suppose it does," Rachel agrees as a cab stops in front of them.

Santana opens the door for her and Rachel slips in. Santana slides in after.

Rachel gives the cabbie their address. "So what you're saying is that I need to decide from this one dinner what to do?"

"I'd recommend it, babe," Santana replies. "I think if you called and canceled in a few days, Shelby would be more understanding then if you told her no contact after a couple months."

"You're right. And it would be very unfair to Beth and Abby."

"It figures that a woman that goes chasing after the daughter she gave up would somehow end up with two ten years later."

"That's actually not helpful right now, San."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry babe."

**…**

Rachel ultimately decides to continue Monday night dinners. It takes her four months of dinners to feel comfortable going without Santana at her side. The one time that Santana had to work late, Rachel backed out of dinner, apologizing and explaining to Shelby.

No matter how hard she tries, Rachel can't help but bond with Beth and Abby. She still has difficulties thinking of them as her sisters, since that's how Abby and Beth see each other. Rachel blames it on her sordid history with Shelby. She endeavors to see past it, but she just can't. Then there's the knowledge of who Beth's birth parents are and the fact that Shelby has kept Rachel and Santana's involvement in said birth parents' lives a secret, makes it an additional challenge.

Santana believes that it's more about environment. Beth is sixteen years younger than them. And both Rachel and Beth grew up without thinking of the other as their sister. It's tough to rewire the brain sometimes.

And it's not as if Rachel doesn't bond with the girls. She and Abby talk music and Rachel finds she doesn't always feel the need to sing when Abby's playing; she enjoys just listening. Though Abby will prod her to sing most of the time, saying no one minds. Rachel doesn't always say yes, not wanting to steal the spotlight from Abby

Beth and Rachel _do_end up falling into a sort of sibling relationship, though. Beth ends up going to Rachel about things she's not comfortable talking to Shelby about and Rachel does her best to give decent advice. And though Beth isn't a singer, she is a fan of musicals. She and Rachel spend hours talking about various musicals; Beth even introduces Rachel to a few she'd never heard of.

Abby really takes a shine to Santana. And vice versa. Though a quiet child, she has a fierceness that appeals to Santana. She sees a bit of her younger self in Abby, if she'd been a bit more brave and didn't take her insecurities out on others.

Santana sees so much of Quinn and a bit of Puck in Beth, it sometimes throws her off; more so than Rachel ever does. Santana supposes because even though Rachel and Quinn became friendly, there's always been _some_thing between them; for Quinn it was her crush on Rachel and for Rachel it was Quinn's role of her chief tormentor.

So Santana blames nostalgia for the fondness she develops for Beth. Seeing Beth become the person Santana knows Quinn _could_have been as a teenager if she'd just had a nicer home environment is both reassuring and challenging. At least Quinn is finally living the life she wants.

Santana treats Shelby like a mother-in-law, even if Rachel doesn't exactly see Shelby as her mother. It's how Santana sees Shelby and the woman doesn't seem to mind. Shelby seems to know that winning over Santana will help her cause and so the pair bond over the ridiculousness that is loving Rachel.

It takes Rachel a bit more to warm up to Shelby. It's not just what happened in high school, but also Rachel's own rocky parental history. Tomás and Clara have been amazing for her, but her own fathers… It makes Rachel extremely wary.

What Santana finds a bit ironic is that the way Shelby is really able to win Rachel over is how she treats Beth and Abby. She really is a great mother. Santana would have thought that would be the most painful part of the relationship; Rachel seeing what she could have had.

Rachel agrees that it is. But with life going mostly as she wants, Rachel is trying to let some of the old hurts go. She can't change the past, only embrace the future. Rachel figures this realization is what truly left her being comfortable in Shelby's presence.

Summer 2023

Santana has been in the Vehicular Crime Unit for almost two years when she called into her boss's office.

"Have a seat, Lopez," Eric Yarr tells her.

"Thank you, sir."

"How long have you been with the VCU?" Yarr asks her.

"Two years this September."

"Hmmm," Yarr nods, apparently deep in thought. "Normally that'd be something to be proud of. However, in your case, I don't think that's going to be true."

Santana feels like a bucket of cold water has been dropped on her. "Sir?"

"It has been decided that your place is no longer with the VCU," Yarr says. "Instead you're now to be in charge of the Crime Strategies Unit starting Monday."

Santana fights letting a full blown smile appear on her face. "Thank you sir."

"You've earned it Lopez. Keep this up and you'll be with Major Crimes before you're forty."

"I won't let you down, sir."

"Don't get dramatic, Lopez," Yarrs replies. "But congratulations. Now get out of my office."

Santana stands. "Yes sir. Thank you sir." And she quickly escapes Yarr's office.

**…**

Santana figures leaving early today is allowed. Rachel usually leaves for the theater before Santana has even left the office, so it's with jubilance that she unlocks the door to their apartment at three.

"Babe, I'm home," she calls out.

A moment later, Rachel appears in the kitchen where Santana is putting the champagne she bought in the fridge.

"San, why are you home so early? Are you sick?"

Santana just grabs Rachel and kisses her, letting her excitement turn into passion. Rachel immediately responds, pressing Santana against the refrigerator door. When the pressure of the door handle against her spine gets to be too much, Santana pulls away. Rachel looks at her questioningly.

"Sorry," Santana says, stepping away from the fridge. "But you are looking at the lead ADA for the Crime Strategies Unit."

"Already?" Rachel asks. "It's only been like two years."

"Less than, actually," Santana replies. "But Yarr says if I keep this up, I could be in charge of Major Crimes by the time I'm forty."

"And DA by fifty, I'm sure."

"You know, it, babe."

"We have to celebrate."

"It's why I'm home early."

"I wish I didn't have a show tonight. I'm going to have Melanie do it tonight."

"What?" Santana asks. "No way, Rach. That's why I came home early, so you wouldn't have to."

"Well then you're delusional if you think we're only going to celebrate for a couple hours."

"Hey, I didn't come home early _just_for sex," Santana protests.

"Which is why I'm not performing tonight," Rachel replies. "Let me go call Terry and let him know. And then we can celebrate anyway you want."

Santana smirks, watching Rachel skip off to find her cell, feeling very loved. The only thing Rachel seems to value more than her Broadway career is Santana's and it makes Santana's heart swell every time Rachel shows it.

**…**

"Congrats, Lopez," Jen tells Santana when the meet for coffee. "It's about time."

"Yes if only all of us could become our boss's favorite overnight," Santana snarks back.

"Who knew he'd be a fan of _The Fountainhead_?" Jen asks. "I _wish_I could say it was planned."

"Yeah, well, Ayn Rand is insane, was insane, whatever."

"Maybe," Jen shrugs. "But she wrote some interesting books."

"How's T?" Santana asks.

"Still good. Busy. Luckily, Trent's been able to find a lot of freelance lately."

"Time of year," Santana says. "People are probably trying to come up with good advertising for their holiday bullshit."

"Probably. We'll take it."

"You ever gonna marry your fella?"

"Don't plan on it," Jen replies.

"Who's stringing who along?"

"Just because your love life is some sort of fairy tale, doesn't mean that _every_one has to get married."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to touch a nerve."

"It's just I hear that question _a lot_," Jen explains. "From everyone."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"If you don't want to get married, then don't," Santana says. "I just figured that's the inevitable conclusion for peoples such as you and T."

"Peoples such as me and Trent?"

"Breeders," Santana smirks.

"You're lucky this coffee cup is empty, Lopez."

Autumn 2023

Rachel's in the shower when she hears her cell ring. Knowing it could be important, she hurries to finish. However, she's surprised when it rings again a minute or two later. When it rings five more times before she's finally out of the shower and dried off, Rachel begins to suspect it's Santana calling.

Finding her phone, proves her wrong. It's actually Mike calling.

"What?"

"Rach!" he exclaims. "I need tickets to your show tonight."

"That's why you've called over five times in the last ten minutes?"

"I met this girl last night, Rach," Mike says. "She's perfect. And she's a Broadway fan, so when I mentioned I might be able to get tickets of your show, she agreed to go out with me tonight."

"That's a bit of short notice, Mike," Rachel replies.

"It's a Tuesday, Rachel," Mike tells her. "If it was Friday, I'd understand."

"Fine," Rachel huffs. "I'll do what I can. But I want to meet this girl. It's only fair."

"Absolutely."

"Perhaps the four of us could do brunch on Saturday?"

"Don't you need to check with Lopez?"

"Probably," Rachel agrees. "But if nothing else, the three of us could meet."

"All right. So you'll let me know?"

"Yes, Mike, I'll let you know," Rachel tells him. "Good bye."

"Thanks Berry," Mike teases and hangs up.

**…**

Rachel does manage to get excellent seats reserved for Mike. She sends him a text that they're at the box office under his name.

In reply, he thanks her and says he'll ask Zoe about meeting Rachel and Santana for brunch on Saturday.

**…**

Santana grumbles about plans being made without getting her input, though Rachel knows Santana is just as curious about this girl as she is.

"Besides, you like brunch," Rachel points out.

"I already said I'd go babe," Santana says.

They try to be early, but Santana insists on being distracting all morning and so Rachel has no choice, but to push her up against the bathroom door and fuck her until she comes.

They leave the apartment fifteen minutes later than Rachel had planned and so they're right on time.

Mike and Zoe are already there and so Mike waves them over once he sees them.

"I apologize for our tardiness," Rachel says, hugging Rachel.

"I'm not sorry," Santana adds, smacking Mike on the back.

Rachel turns to the woman standing next to Mike and is delighted to see they're the same height. "I'm Rachel."

"Zoe."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's an _honor_ to meet you," Zoe replies. "You are _amazing_as Laurey."

"Thank you," Rachel says, trying not to preen. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

The waitress suddenly appears and takes their order. She quickly disappears and Rachel being Rachel begins to interrogate Zoe, making sure she's good enough for Mike. After a few questions, Rachel seems content and the conversation turns to work.

Mike owns his own dance studio where he and a few others teach various ages. He also choreographies for various people around the city: dance troupes, Broadway, off Broadway, and some television. He talks about the commercial he's been working on for the past week.

Zoe, it turns out, teaches music at a private high school. It's how they met. Mike was brought in to talk about dance and music and took a shine to Zoe.

The meal passes pleasantly and all too soon the waitress is bringing them their bill.

When Mike and Santana get up to pay the checks, Rachel scoots closer to Zoe.

"It's been wonderful meeting you," Rachel says. "But I would like to make something abundantly clear."

"Oh?"

"Mike is my best friend and one of the best guys I know," Rachel tells Zoe, eyes growing dark. "So if you hurt him, I will hurt you. And that's not just an idle threat. You can ask Mike, my wife ruled our high school with a vengeful fist and it wouldn't be too difficult for us to make your life miserable."

Zoe can only stare at Rachel.

"But of course that's only if you hurt him," Rachel says, a smile returning to her face. "If not, well then you have nothing to worry about."

"I know I've come off as a… over enthusiastic fan, Rachel," Zoe replies. "But I promise, Mike seems like a good guy I want to get to know."

"Good. I hope you understand why I had to do that."

"I do."

"We all good here," Mike asks, sitting down next to Zoe.

"Oh yes," Rachel says.

"Rachel and I were just talking about you," Zoe adds.

"Um, all right."

"Get used to it, Chang," Santana says as she sits back down next to Rachel. "You know how Rach is."

Rachel smacks Santana on the arm. "_Hey_."

Santana smirks back.

Winter 2023

This is the first year that Santana is required to attend an office Holiday party. She knows it's good for her career, but she's definitely not looking forward to it. At least, both she and Rachel have become well versed in schmoosing. They've done it plenty for Rachel's career, so Santana figures they might as well dive in and do it for hers.

**…**

"Am I a Broadway diva or your dedicated wife?" Rachel asks as she applies make up.

"Can't you be both?" Santana asks through Rachel's cell.

Santana is at the office, working because, of course the party is right after work. Rachel is getting ready at home and meeting Santana there. The echo of the bathroom sounds odd to Santana through the phone. She wonders if she's speaking loud enough for the speakerphone.

"I just meant, is there a certain way you'd like me to behave? I don't want to mess anything up for you."

"Love you too." Santana's smile can be heard through the phone. "I'll tell you the same thing you told me. The best way you can help me is to be your usual witty and charming self; modest, but not afraid to speak of your accomplishments. A strong partner equals a strong individual. I want them to see I have a stunning, brilliant, captivating wife. I think if we continue to paint ourselves as a power couple, people will start to see us that way."

"True enough," Rachel agrees. "Projecting the right image is essential."

"You'll be fine, babe," Santana says. "I'm not worried. I gotta go. I have to finish this before you get here. Later."

"See you soon."

**…**

They glide in together, making an entrance despite their quiet arrival. Rachel isn't self centered enough to think it's solely because of her and is pleasantly surprised when several people come up to her as fans. She's unassuming and enchanting, quickly producing chuckles and eager conversation.

Leaving Rachel to what she does best, Santana slips away to find herself and Rachel a drink. Finding two glasses of wine, she slowly makes her way back towards her wife.

"Lopez."

"Deerfield."

"I see you brought the little lady," Rob comments.

"You're attention to detail is spectacular."

"It's not going to work," Rob tells her.

"What isn't?"

"Your plan."

"My what?"

"Your plan," Rob repeats.

"Whatever you say, Deerfield. I'm going to go give the wife her drink." Weaving through the room, Santana is mildly impressed that Rob realized what she is doing, though admittedly, not subtly. Rachel will charm the higher ups and then talk her up. Rachel can be sly when she wants to. It may not have an immediate effect, but Santana is optimistic that when coupled with her own impressive track record are the first step in achieving her ambitions.

It helps that Rachel is wicked talented and fucking hot, especially in an off the shoulder, red dress that hugs are her curves perfectly. It's taking every ounce of will power Santana has to not drag her into the bathroom for a quickie.

The only thing stopping her, is the fear of getting caught.

Instead, she slips behind Rachel, wrapping an arm around her waist and offering Rachel the wine glass.

Smiling, Rachel accepts the glass and whispers, "Thanks baby." And then goes back to an intense debate with several ADAs about the role of the arts in education.

**…**

The minute the door of their apartment is shut and locked, Santana grabs Rachel and pushes her against it. Kissing her thoroughly, Santana lets her hands trace the path her lips plan to take very soon.

"God, you are the most amazing fucking wife a girl could hope for," Santana whispers in Rachel's ear before nibbling down her neck.

When Santana finally lets Rachel go long enough to breath, Rachel pushes her away for a moment.

"I'm taking this dress off first. I really like this one and you're not ruining it like you did my blue one from New Year's last year."

"Whatever. It's completely your fault for being so fucking hot. Not to mention, how fucking amazing you were tonight._Every_one in that fucking office loves you. Could you be more perfect?"

"I realize you've been drinking, but must you curse so much?" Rachel asks.

"Fuck yeah." Santana lets her eyes roam her wife's now naked form. "I mean, what I'm seeing right now? Completely fucking cuss worthy."

"Flatterer."

Winter 2024

When Noah calls her about a duet, Rachel is pleasantly surprised. While her successes are growing, she didn't think they were in line with Noah's work.

"What?" Noah says. "We're bros, still, right? And I know you've got a fucking awesome voice."

Rachel does have issues with how much more cursing Noah engages in. He tells her it's a rock star thing.

"Besides, I showed the guys your picture and since you're so fucking hot, they're okay with it."

"What picture did you show them?" Rachel asks suspiciously.

There's a pause as Rachel hears Noah clear his throat. "I may have taken a picture of a certain photo while I was in town last time."

"Noah, you _didn't_."

"I had to, Rach," Noah answers. "I already had some lyrics in my head and I knew the guys would never agree unless they saw how fucking sexy you were. It's a rock thing. So I snapped a picture of it with my phone."

"That was private," Rachel growls. "A birthday gift for San. I knew I should have never got your opinion about it."

"Hey, at least you're not naked."

"Lingerie is close enough!"

"Does that mean you don't want to do it?"

"What's the song?"

**…**

Noah's band is called Guys in Vans Who Want Burritos. Rachel thinks it's a ridiculous name, but Noah assures her it's part of their appeal. The group has been together for almost ten years and have a small record deal. The song, _Left Behind_will be the third song on their second album and is a duet between her and Noah.

Reading over the lyrics Noah emails her, Rachel can admit it's a good song. Noah played her a bit of the music over the phone and so she can almost hear it in her head as she reads over the words.

The band will be in town next month and they'll record it then. She offered to fly to them, but Noah assures her they have other additional reasons for visiting New York.

**…**

Noah suggests they all meet over breakfast because if it ever gets awkward, they can all stare at their plates. The band's first full day in the city is a Sunday, so she drags Santana along for moral support.

Noah greets her with a hug that lifts her off the ground. She smacks him when he sets her down. He and Santana embrace too, though it ends with Santana punching Noah in the shoulder.

"Guys, this is Rachel and her wife, Santana. Ladies this is Drew, he plays bass and Crash here is the drummer."

They all shake hands before sitting down.

"Crash?" Rachel asks. "Is that because you play the drums?"

"Actually it's from when I was a kid," he replies. "I was a bit of a daredevil on my bike, so I ended up crashing quite a bit."

"Now he just drums like a daredevil," Drew adds.

"I just let the music inspire me," Crash says.

"Show off is more like it," Drew throws out.

"Ignore them," Noah says. "They fight like an old married couple."

"Shut up, Puckerman," Drew says. "You're just jealous of our love."

Santana chuckles. "He's got your number, Puck."

"No one asked you, Lopez."

"If you didn't want the truth, then you should have told Rach to leave me at home."

"As if she'd listen to me."

Santana smirks. "So what's the plan?"

"We figure we'd rehearse a bit today before Rach's show tonight. And then record tomorrow since she'll have the day off," Noah explains.

"We've got a studio booked all day tomorrow starting at 9am," Drew adds.

"I doubt we'll need it," Noah says. "Rach here's a professional." He elbows Santana. "Too bad you gotta work, Lopez. You, me and Berry, it'll be like the good old days."

"Please don't bring up high school, Noah-"

"Noah! Bwahahaha!" Crash bursts out laughing.

"Though, I admit it'd be fun to sing with you again, tiger," Rachel continues.

Noah tries to reach across the table and smack Crash, but the blonde ducks out of the way.

"I'll see if I can get done early, all right, babe?"

Smiling in delight, Rachel can't help but lean in for a kiss.

"Awww," Drew says.

Noah elbows him. "Dude."

"What? They're in love. It's cute."

"Thank you, Drew," Rachel says.

**…**

Monday morning Rachel is at the studio bright and early, warmed up and ready to go. Knowing how Rachel is in this mode, Puck gulps down his coffee and quickly gets everything set up.

They get through the song five times and thankfully they all agree that the fourth time was the best.

"How about we have a little fun?" Puck suggests.

"That sounds quite suspicious, Noah," Rachel replies.

"Just go with the flow, Rach." Puck quickly confers with Crash and Drew before motioning to the booth that he wants to record this.

He sees Rachel smile when she recognizes the opening chords for _Don't Stop Believing_. Thankfully, Rachel seems to remember the song. She sings it with an airiness he's surprised by, but enjoys.

Rachel's grin widens when the music transitions to _Seasons of Love_. She easily slides into it for which Puck is grateful, because while it was the one musical he didn't mind watching with Rachel.

It's as they're finishing the song that Puck looks over and sees Santana in the booth. He nods and Santana smirks back, shaking her head.

"That was fun," Rachel says once they're done.

"Pretty awesome, actually," Crash says, setting his sticks down.

"You still want to sing something?" Puck asks Santana as she walks in.

Rachel saunters over to Santana as she replies, "Yes." They embrace and still intertwined, Rachel turns to face the band.

"Have anything in mind?"

**…**

They end up playing, _You Can't Always Get What You Want_and it goes pretty well. Puck wants to do more, but Santana figures she's been gone long enough. She went in early to make sure she'd get everything done she needed to before she left for lunch.

Santana glares at Puck until he, Drew and Crash turn their backs before saying good bye to Rachel. It's not that they're doing anything more than a simple good bye kiss, but it's been a long time since she's sung with Rachel and she'd forgotten how much fun it was. Santana wants to live in that bubble for a few more moments before she has to return to the grind of work.

"You gonna see Rach's show with us tomorrow night?" Puck asks.

"Of course," Santana replies. "I have to make sure you behave yourself, don't I?"

"Damn straight," Crash says. "Can't take Puckerman anywhere."

This earns him Puck's empty coffee cup flying at him.

**…**

Despite hearing Rachel sing and being impressed, both Crash and Drew seem to be in awe as they watch Rachel in_Oklahoma!_When Rachel does her curtain call, they both stand and whistle. Santana sees a slight blush on her wife's face at this response.

"Jeez, you'd think you guys have never seen a damn musical," Puck says after.

"Let us be impressed, Puckerman," Drew says. "We think your girl is awesome."

"You're not wrong," Santana says.

"You're just jealous," Crash adds. "You know we like her better than you."

Santana starts laughing. "You guys are all right."

"Shut up Lopez," Puck grouses.

"You're just mad that they've got your number, Puckerman," Santana retorts.

When Rachel eventually joins them, she's greeted by a bear hug that lifts her off her feet, first from Crash and then Drew. Puck gives her a solid full body hug and Santana thinks it's the most tender she's ever seen Puckerman. She watches him whisper in her ear and the ensuing blush that it earns.

Her wife finally makes her way over to Santana and greets her with a kiss.

"Amazing as always, babe," Santana tells her.

"Thanks, tiger," Rachel replies. She turns to the rest of them. "Drinks?"

Spring 2024

In March, Rachel begins looking for another show to do. Her last performance as Laurey is bittersweet since it's her first Broadway show, but Rachel knows it's time to move on.

Her agent, Gretchen Tam begins finding her auditions and it isn't too long before Rachel is cast in something new.

**…**

Rachel is surprised when she's cast as Marian Paroo in _The Music Man_. She went on the audition because Gretchen set it up, but had never really considered the role.

Which isn't to say, she doesn't like the musical, because she does; it's a classic and she always enjoyed the movie version.

It turns out to be a fun experience with a great cast. Before Rachel knows it, they're previewing to excited audiences who seem to love it.

Summer 2024

_Left Behind _by Guys in Vans Who Want Burritos, featuring Rachel Berry is released in June. It starts out at #77 on the charts, but grows in popularity until it's at #19.

**…**

It's late August when Rachel gets an odd call from Shelby. She agrees to come over for lunch.

When Rachel arrives, she's a bit surprised by Shelby's appearance. She looks run down and older than her years. It's then that Rachel realizes that though she's seen Beth and Abby quite a few times this summer, she's only seen Shelby once.

They sit down to soup and sandwiches for which Shelby apologizes for.

"It's fine," Rachel assures her. "Really."

They eat in silence for a few moments before Rachel can't stand the wait anymore.

"I'm sorry, Shelby," Rachel says, setting down her spoon. "But my curiosity is quite piqued. What exactly did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to say thanks," Shelby explains. "For these past two years and giving me the opportunity to get to know you."

"Shelby…"

"I mean it, Rachel," Shelby continues. "I know our history is… messy. I feel like I did you a great disservice all those years ago and I am so thankful that you finally gave me another chance."

Rachel sighs. "It's been nice getting to know you too."

"And I'll admit it's nice to see you getting along so well with Beth and Abby."

"They're great girls, Shelby. You've, uh, done a good job."

"Thank you for saying that."

"But you didn't ask me over to talk history," Rachel says.

"You're right. I didn't." Shelby takes a deep breath. "I have cancer," Shelby states. "A cardiac sarcoma of the heart, to be specific."

"What?"

"I was diagnosed a couple years ago," Shelby explains. "It's the main reason I started seeking you out again. I didn't want to die without at least getting to know you a bit."

"I…"

"I realize this is a lot to spring on you," Shelby continues. "And I wasn't sure if I would ever tell you. But I admit, I'm a bit selfish. I wanted to make sure I told you everything I need to tell you and I knew you wouldn't accept it unless you knew the reasons behind it."

"Ahhh…"

"I went to the doctor this morning and he said I probably only have a month, maybe two left."

"Oh."

"I was hoping the girls could stay with you and Santana until this is all over," Shelby says. "I don't think it's the best environment for them at the moment."

"Of course," Rachel finally manages. "I certainly agree with that sentiment."

"Thank you, Rachel."

"Shelby," Rachel says. "I'm not going to lie to you. I still can't quite think of you as anything other than my birth mother, but I am glad we had this time together."

"Really?"

"Truly."

**…**

So Beth and Abby come to stay with them. Rachel is thankful they have enough room, though the girls do have to share a room. Neither complain. They go to school, then stop by to see Shelby and are home in time to have dinner with Santana. If Santana has to work late, they fend for themselves, usually making something simple like grilled cheese.

Rachel offers to take some time off from her show, but Beth won't hear of it, saying they're just fine. Having some place to stay is enough; they don't want to interfere with Rachel's career as well.

They argued it for about twenty minutes until Santana stepped in and agreed with Beth, adding that they reevaluate the system every other week and readjust if necessary.

Everyone seemed pleased with this solution and peace returns for the time being.

Things run smoother than Rachel expected, but perhaps the girls are on their best behavior because of the situation. Though Santana sometimes lets it slip that a crying Abby sought her out for a hug. Beth is more stoic and so Rachel isn't quite sure how she's dealing. But the second Monday after moving in, Beth joins Rachel on the couch and asks Rachel some tough questions.

"You don't think of me as your sister, do you?"

"What? Why would you ask that?"

Beth shrugs. "I don't know. I just wonder sometimes."

Rachel sighs. "What do you want me to say, Beth? I mean, I'm fifteen years older than you. You were raised by Shelby and me, by my dads. We're not related by blood, not that, that matters to me. I _think_ of you as my little sister and yet, I don't _look_at you as my little sister. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of," Beth admits. "I mean, I call you big sis, but at the same time, I know how completely odd the whole situation is."

"Indeed."

"I'm pretty sure mom sought you out because she wanted us to have a relationship once she's gone. I know it was partly because she also wanted to right what she thought was a past wrong, but the way she talks about you, and Santana… I want us to be sisters in every sense of the word, because I think that's what she wants."

"I don't quite know what to do with that information," Rachel admits.

"It's just… my mom's dying. And you're my sister and Abby's pretty much my sister too. And _we've_talked about it. But for some reason, I want to talk to you about it too. I'm just really scared."

Rachel pulls Beth in for a hug. "I know, sweetie. I don't know what's going to happen, but we'll figure it out, together. Okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Autumn 2024

Shelby dies on a Thursday, six weeks later. Rachel gets a call from a hospice nurse and feels numb once given the news. Though Rachel has never really considered Shelby her mother after the incident sophomore year, the only words in Rachel's mind are, "My mother is dead."

Rachel's not sure how she's able to perform that night, but she does. It feels hollow somehow and so she tells her stage manager, Martin that she needs the next four days off and that she'll be back for Wednesday's matinee.

When Martin finds out the reason, he tells her to take more time than that. After a bit pushing, she agrees to take Wednesday off as well.

**…**

Rachel starts to believe the reason she decided to perform Thursday night was to avoid everything for a little longer. Despite knowing it was coming, Shelby's death hits them all hard. And Rachel knows she has to be strong for Beth and Abby.

Santana is worried about Abby. The girl has already lost both her parents and now her aunt. Santana doesn't know if she'd be able to handle that at the age of twelve.

Thursday night when Rachel arrives home, she finds both girls still awake on the couch with Santana watching The Discovery Channel. She silently joins her and somehow the four of them end up cuddled together. They fall asleep, jumbled together, huddled under several blankets.

**…**

Rachel feels numb. It's purposeful. Pushing aside her own feelings on Shelby's passing, makes it easier to be there for Beth and Abby.

Beth is openly crying, while Abby appears to attempting stoicism. Rachel wonders why. Glancing to her left, Rachel can see Abby is squeezing Santana's hand rather tightly.

Sitting in the first pew of the church, Rachel listens to the minister drone on about death and heaven and being at peace. Never overly religious, she's having a difficult time being so accepting of it all; more so because of Beth and Abby. She wonders if Santana has a better grasp on it all. They haven't really talked about it, Rachel hasn't felt ready to.

She feels like she should be doing more. Logically, she knows being there for Beth and Abby is all she can do. But honestly, looking at the tears streaming down Beth's face, Rachel has never felt more inadequate.

And then Beth grabs Rachel's hand, squeezing it tightly and gives a watery smile. Rachel smiles back sadly.

**…**

"I'm sorry, but could you read that part again?" Rachel asks.

Despite the improvement of her relationship with Shelby over the past couple years, Rachel still surprised when Gary Dyal, Shelby's lawyer informs them they should stop by his office. She can't imagine Shelby bequeathing her anything. Instead, she gets the shock of her life.

"I leave custody of Beth Corcoran and Abby Corcoran to Rachel Berry Lopez and her partner, Santana Lopez," the lawyer rereads.

"I…" Rachel gasps.

"There's a letter for you," Dyal offers, holding up an envelope. "Hopefully this will help with the confusion."

Rachel's hands are shaking so bad, she can't open the envelope. Finally, Santana takes it from her and rips it open. She unfolds it and hands it back.

My Dearest Rachel,

I'm sure you are suffering from a great deal of shock right now. For that, I apologize. I know I should have brought this up with you beforehand, but I was afraid of your reaction. I also realize that you're close with Noah Puckerman, making this whole situation a bit awkward. I owe you an apology for that as well.

It's just that I don't have anyone else to trust them with. I know I could leave Beth with either of her now adult birth parents, but then what about Abby? I fear what separating them might do.

But I also think you and Santana are in the best position to raise them. Puckerman is on the road constantly and Quinn is a workaholic trying desperately to make partner. Yes, I did my research.

The girls already know you both and genuinely like you. Plus, they won't have to change schools or move to a new city. Hopefully this will make dealing with everything else a little bit easier.

You probably want to curse me and spit on my grave. Well, maybe just Santana. And I don't blame you **or**her for that. But I also know you'll do the right thing and give these girls a proper home.

I'm sorry I couldn't be the mom you needed when you needed, but I hope maybe Beth and Abby can become your family as well. And perhaps one day your memories of me can be fond ones and not too painful.

Thank you so much for giving me another chance. I know I didn't deserve it, but I relished every moment.

I love you,  
>Shelby<p>

Rachel looks up, eyes watery, but unwilling to cry. Santana lays a hand on Rachel's knee.

"All right," Rachel says after dabbing her eyes. "You may continue."

Dyal nods.

**…**

Once he's done giving them all the necessary information, Dyal leaves them alone to talk. The shock still floating through room thick and heavy.

"At least she left us some money to cover the extra mouths to feed," Santana quips.

"San, honey, now isn't really the time," Rachel tells her.

"Sorry babe."

"I know this is tough, for you."

"I'm sorry too," Rachel says. "This is just _so much. Too _much."

"Agreed," Santana says. "If we'd known about the custody, at least that she was considering it…"

"That's Shelby for you," Rachel snarks.

"Still," Santana continues. "I can't believe she would tell you that she's dying, but not mention the whole custody thing."

Rachel doesn't reply immediately. "Maybe it was implied."

"What?"

"I mean, think about it. Though it didn't immediately occur to me, I knew that there's really no one else who could take them."

"Rach-"

"Both of her parents are dead, she didn't have any other siblings besides Zack and while Quinn or Noah could take Beth, where does that leave Abby?"

"I suppose if you _really_think about it, sure," Santana agrees. "But considering you were being told by your until recently estranged birth mother, it's understandable why it wouldn't occur to you."

"Oh my god!" Rachel exclaims. "We have to raise Quinn and Noah's daughter."

Rachel starts to gasp for air.

"Panic attack," Santana says. "Try to stay calm and breathe."

"I… I can't."

"Rach, babe, stop and try to relax. Breathe. That's the only thing that will help."

Rachel nods as she tries to follow Santana's instructions.

"Just listen to the sound of my voice," Santana continues. "Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out."

Rachel finally lets herself listen to her wife's voice and tries to follow her instructions.

"You worry too much. Beth's fifteen years old, babe," Santana points out. "We're not so much raising her as we are…"

Knowing Santana doesn't know how to finish the sentence, Rachel just nods. "I suppose you're right."

"Besides, she hasn't been theirs for a very long time. Don't you agree?"

"Yes. But are they going to see it that way?"

"I don't really talk to Fabray anymore."

"And Noah?"

"Right, well, we'll figure that out another day."

"San…"

"Do we or do we not have bigger more immediate concerns than of how to inform one Noah Puckerman?"

"Considering they're already staying with us," Rachel says. "I probably should have seen this coming."

"Let's go home, so we can talk to them about it."

Rachel stands, but doesn't move immediately. She looks a little lost.

"Babe?"

"My mom's dead, San."

"I know, baby," Santana says, pulling Rachel into a hug. "I'm sorry."

**…**

The conversation between Rachel, Santana, Beth and Abby goes better than Santana expected. She's not sure she could have been so clear headed after losing her mother as a teenager. Hell, Abby isn't even thirteen yet.

Though, Santana does wish Dyal had called them sooner. If she or Rachel had known that both girls were afraid of being separated and sent away, they would have demanded answers much sooner. Wanting to give the girls time to grieve, they hadn't adequately addressed the issue.

Looking at Rachel, Santana can see she regrets leaving the girls be as well. But it's too late to change it, so they try to be as open as they can be about how things are going to be from now on.

**…**

"How's Santana handling it?" Mike asks.

"Better than I am, I think," Rachel replies.

"You haven't talked about it?"

Rachel sighs. "I haven't felt… ready to, I suppose."

"I figured," Mike tells her. "You've been far less verbose than usual."

Rachel doesn't know whether to laugh or cry at that statement, so she ends up shrugging. "It's all too much. I feel like I'm drowning."

"Do you wish Shelby had stayed away?"

"No," Rachel shakes her head. "Definitely not. If only because I wouldn't have been able to handle the guilt I would have felt when I heard of her death."

"You're so sure you'd find out?" Mike questions.

Rachel nods. "I'm sure."

"I can't' believe she didn't tell you before hand," Mike says.

"I think she was afraid to," Rachel replies. "It's very difficult to say no to a dead woman."

"Still," Mike says. "Your family situation is mind boggling."

"Thank god for the normalcy of San's family," Rachel replies.

"Have you talked to your dads?" Mike asks.

"No," Rachel sighs. "I'll probably call my dad once things have settled slightly, just so they know. I'm not sure how much they'll care."

"I'm sure they _care _," Mike assures her.

"Yes, but do they care _enough_?" Rachel asks.

"Probably not."

"What about Puck?"

"_Oh god_," Rachel replies. "I can't even _think_about that conversation yet."

"It's your fault for talking to him still. You should be like Lopez. She barely talks to Quinn anymore."

"Try never, actually," Rachel corrects. "If I'd known… But that song was so much fun and his band mates are great guys."

"I can't believe Beth doesn't know," Mike comments.

"Speaking from experience," Rachel says. "I think not knowing is better. Reality can sometimes be a disappointment."

"Yeah, but she should be given a choice, don't you think?"

"Yes. I do. Which is why once she's eighteen, we'll tell her whatever she wants," Rachel replies.

"Oh. Well that's good then."

**…**

The girls are mostly withdrawn. It's decided that some grief counseling might be useful, especially since neither Rachel or Santana feel qualified to help properly. Besides, Rachel doesn't even know how _she _feels about everything. She's really struggling.

Rachel and Santana simply try to be there for Beth and Abby the best they can. Both girls end up talking to Santana about it more. Santana assumes they're not comfortable talking to their "sister" about it. They end up cuddling with Rachel if they can't sleep, especially Abby. However, when Rachel asks how either is feeling, Beth replies, "Well enough." while Abby says, "I don't want to talk about it."

After a month of feeling out of sorts, Rachel seeks therapy as well. She can admit, that if she wasn't Beth and Abby's guardian, she probably wouldn't have sought help. But Rachel knows for the girls to be able to deal and move on, she has to as well.

**…**

"I can't believe she left them to you two," Jen says over lunch.

"You're make them sound like furniture or something," Santana replies.

"But she did, didn't she?"

"Basically."

"_Shit_," Jen says.

Santana nods.

"How's Rachel?"

Santana shrugs. "Struggling. She's sad about Shelby, but at the same time, there was so much emotional turmoil in their relationship, I don't think she knows how to feel. She's avoiding it; focusing on the girls."

"And you?" Jen asks. "I mean essentially, you're a mom."

"Whoa," Santana replies. "We are _not_ their mothers. We are their guardians. Or I'm their sister-in-law. But we are not parental figures. Adult, authority figures, but that's _it_."

"Chill, Lopez," Jen says. "I was just kidding."

"It's just ridiculously complicated," Santana replies. "And considering I was there when Beth was born…"

"Which they still don't know," Jen says.

Santana nods. "I know. But Shelby was clear about that and I don't disagree. Though Rachel and I haven't decided how we're going to deal with telling Puckerman."

"Why do you have to?" Jen asks. "He rarely visits."

"Normally I'd agree, but the song he sang with Rachel did pretty well, and I wouldn't put it past him to suggest it again when it's time for another album."

"Well, maybe wait until then," Jen suggests. "Give the girls time to grieve and all of you time to adjust."

"Yeah. You're probably right."

**…**

When Santana explains the situation to her parents, Clara insists on flying out for Thanksgiving.

"Really, mom," Santana says. "It's not necessary."

"Necessary? Of course it is, dear," Clara replies. "You can't subject those poor girls to you and Rachel's insane Thanksgiving tradition."

"It's not insane, mom," Santana argues. "It's… well, we like it."

"Holing up in your apartment and making love all day is no longer an acceptable way to spend the day."

"_Mom_. I know that."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, Rachel has some ideas…"

"See," Clara says. "You're letting that poor wife of yours do all the work-"

"Mom, must I remind you, I work like 60 hours a week."

"No, San, you don't," Clara replies. "As if your father and I could ever forget."

"Plus, what about papa?" Santana asks. "What if he can't get the days off?"

"Your father has been at that hospital for so long, they aren't even _allowed_to stop him when he tries to take holidays off," Clara tells Santana. "I don't know why I'm arguing with you about this. The tickets are already bought."

"What? How? Why?"

"Rachel and I discussed it the other day."

"Before I talked to you?" Santana questions.

"Certainly not. I called her after our conversation to get the whole story," Clara explains. "Sometimes you leave details out."

"Great. So you're all conspiring against me."

"Exactly," Clara confirms. "I'm so glad you understand."

"Bye mom. I'm hanging up on you before I say something I regret."

"All right, dear. Talk to you soon."

**…**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Santana asks Rachel when she gets home after her show.

"You're going to have to be more specific, San."

"My _parents _are coming for Thanksgiving?"

"Oh. Yes, well, there was never a good time," Rachel tries.

"Ha! Or you knew I'd be… snapish."

"Perhaps," Rachel allows. "Which I don't understand. Why are you so against them visiting? Why do we always go to see them?"

"I don't know."

"I mean, they were out here for the wedding and then never again?"

Santana shrugs.

"San…"

"Look," Santana says finally. "Besides the fact that my family loves you more than me, maybe I just have difficulties mixing my past with the present."

"Your parents aren't the past," Rachel argues.

"Lima is."

"Then we shouldn't go back for Christmas, should we?"

"I might be having more issues with this whole situation than I said," Santana admits. "This whole thing is so fucking weird."

"Well I don't disagree with you there," Rachel replies. "I wish you'd told me."

"As if you've been your usual effusive self," Santana retorts.

"True. Would you like to come to therapy with me?" Rachel asks.

"Seriously?"

"Always."

"Maybe."

"It helps," Rachel assures her.

"All right."

"Good. And you'll call your mom and tell her you're fine with them visiting?"

"You want me to lie?" Santana asks.

"No. Be honest. Tell her, things are still odd around here and you were afraid of what their presence would do to the situation."

"What? That's not-I, mean, I don't… Fine. I'll call her tomorrow."

**…**

Rachel didn't think it possible, but when Beth and Abby find out that Clara and Tomás will be there for Thanksgiving, they become tenser.

"What about your dads?" Abby asks.

"They will not be visiting," Rachel replies. "Ever."

"Oh."

"But you guys don't have to worry. Clara and Tomás are wonderful."

"Yeah, well, it's just they're sort like our grandparents?" Abby says. "And we've never really had that."

"Oh. Well, I'm not sure if that's exactly how I'd categorize them," Rachel replies. "At least not yet."

"Oh."

"It's just this is all new," Rachel explains. "And even though I'm pretty sure that _they_won't have issues with being categorized as grandparents, I don't know how comfortable San would be. Just because she's not entirely comfortable being called your parent. Not because she doesn't want to be," Rachel assures them. "It's more that she thinks of you guys as her sisters rather than her kids. If that makes sense."

"It does," Beth replies. "Don't worry. We know you guys love us."

Rachel looks relieved.

"It would be nice to have grandparents though," Beth continues.

"I'm sure it would," Rachel agrees. "I often felt the same way growing up."

"You don't have any?"

"Being the child of two gay men doesn't always mean _their_parents want to be involved in any aspect of their lives."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So family Thanksgiving, right?" Abby says, wanting to break up the tension.

"It'll be nice, I'm sure," Rachel says.

**…**

There are days that Santana wishes she and Rachel were a little less successful, so they'd have a smaller apartment. Then her parents would have to stay in a hotel and not in the apartment. But since both she and Rachel do any work they have at the dining room table, there's still a guest room that her parents can stay in.

Suddenly the apartment feels very small.

"It's only four days, tiger," Rachel tells Santana Wednesday night as they crawl into bed. "And it'll be good for Beth and Abby."

"And you," Santana adds. "It's the only reason I'm okay with this."

"Which I greatly appreciate."

"You know I'd do anything for you, babe."

**…**

Rachel is up earlier than usual Thursday morning. She, Beth and Abby had managed to go to the store in between her Wednesday shows, so they have all the ingredients they need.

She's soon joined by Clara and they quietly go about preparing Thanksgiving dinner.

Rachel is surprised when Abby is the next to join them. She sits on the counter and tries to stay out of the way. Because she's being more quiet than usual, Rachel tries to draw Abby out and talk with Clara. Especially since she knows both Abby and Beth want to get to know Santana's parents better.

Clara brought up the topic of Beth and Abby earlier and Rachel did her best to explain the whole situation, but she's not sure how well she did. However, she knows Santana wants to leave the detail giving to her; which she understands, but doesn't like.

Of course, Clara and Tomás had already discussed the whole situation on their way out. Rachel's glad that they seem to be on the same page. It'll make the entire weekend go a lot smoother.

It helps that Abby seems quite taken with Clara and vice versa.

Tomás appears next, needing coffee Followed by Beth looking for the same. The others are looking around for Santana, though Rachel knows she's still in bed, working, hoping to get some things done so she can spend the weekend with her parents. Santana's ambition won't let her slack off, even on a holiday.

**…**

They eat mid afternoon because Rachel still has to perform later that night. Both Clara and Tomás also wanted to see Rachel's latest show. Beth and Abby want to go as well and since Santana will never turn down a chance to see Rachel perform, it becomes a family excursion. Though, Santana is loathe to call it that. Rachel takes delight in teasing her about it as she gets ready.

**…**

They spend the rest of the weekend, bonding. Rachel has taken the rest of the weekend off. They do a couple touristy things, but mostly it's Clara trying to get to know the girls. Tomás does as well, but he prefers to let his wife win them over. He prefers to sit back and watch; and occasionally tease his daughter.

Though when he teasingly calls Santana, mom, it actually takes Rachel restraining Santana to stop her from jumping up and losing her temper. She settles with a growl and a dirty look.

Fortunately, Tomás is still very used to Santana's sometimes extreme reactions and just chuckles.

**…**

Saturday night, after Beth and Abby have gone to bed, Tomás and Clara sit down with Rachel and Santana.

"They're great girls," Tomá starts.

Rachel nods. "Shelby did an amazing job."

"They seem to be doing well, considering," Clara says.

Rachel shrugs. "Slowly but surely."

"And you're sure you don't need any help," Clara presses.

"Such as?" Rachel asks.

"I'm not sure," Clara admits. "But you just had two teenagers dropped in your laps."

"It's an adjustment," Santana throws out. "But we're managing."

"But you two work so much," Clara protests.

Rachel nods. "True. But they're both responsible enough that we're not worried."

"You're sure?" Tomás asks. "Beth is at the perfect acting out age. Add to that, that her mother just died and she's living with a sister she just recently learnt about?"

"Yes, it is extremely complicated," Santana says. "We know. Which is why we're _all_in counseling. It's probably the thing that is saving us."

"Separate or together?" Tomás questions.

"Both."

"Good."

"Look, papa," Santana starts. "Rach and I both know how this seems. But we're dealing with it the best we can."

"And maybe we're horrible people," Rachel takes over. "But neither of us are willing to jeopardize our budding careers to be stay at home moms."

"You're not selfish, girls," Clara says. "Your father and I are just worried that you're taking on too much."

"We might be," Rachel admits. "But what else can we do?"

"I wish we knew," Tomás replies.

"If it makes you feel better," Santana volunteers. "Rach has a tracking device on both their cell phones; which we doubt they'd go anywhere without."

"What if they turn it off?" Clara asks.

"As long as they have the phone with them, we'll know where they are," Rachel assures them.

Tomás eyes Rachel for a moment before speaking. "I'm not sure if I should be impressed by your fore thought or be concerned about how devious that is."

"Why not both?" Santana asks.

Clara and Tomás exchange a look before Clara speaks. "Why do I think there's a lot more behind that statement than you're letting on?"

"Things have a way of working themselves out," Rachel replies.

"So we're just going to move on?"

Santana nods.

"All right," Clara says. "Then I suppose you should know that Abby and Beth both asked me separately if they could think of us as their grandparents."

"And you said?" Santana asks.

"That as long as you girls were okay with it, it was fine."

"Oh. Good."

"Good?"

"They've never really had grandparents," Rachel explains. "And so when they found out that you guys were visiting, they were quite excited."

"They're trying to reshape their family," Tomás comments.

Rachel nods. "It's what I think as well. And if you're okay with it, I'm all for embracing it."

"But they're never calling us mom," Santana interjects.

"I doubt that'll be a problem, tiger," Rachel says. "Calm down."

"I'm too young to be the mother of a fifteen year old," Santana retorts.

"Don't make me say it, San," Rachel replies.

"Yeah. Yeah."

Tomás barely holds back a chuckle.

Seeing this, Santana asks, "What time is your flight, tomorrow?"

"Ten."

"I'm glad you guys came out," Santana says.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"So are we, honey," Clara replies.

"We do feel a little better about this whole situation," Tomás admits. "We were a bit worried, but you two seem to have it under control."

"We're managing," Rachel says.

**…**

Rachel decides to call Jake Sunday night. It goes to voicemail like usual and so, like usual, she leaves her dad a message.

"Hey dad, it's Rachel. I was hoping we could talk. Call me back when you have a bit of time. Thanks. Bye."

Her cell rings a half hour later as she sits at the dining room table with Santana. The pair are once again going over their finances to better include Beth and Abby, long term.

"Are you ready?" Santana asks.

"I have no idea," Rachel replies. "But I don't want to put it off any longer."

Santana grabs her hand and plans on holding it through the whole conversation. "Good luck, babe."

"Thanks." Rachel quickly answers, before it stops ringing. "Hi dad."

"Hello, sweetie," Jake replies. Sorry. We were eating dinner."

"It's no problem, dad."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"It's not so much that, as I just wanted to let you know, that, uh, Shelby died."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Shelby Corcoran. My birth mother. She's, um, dead."

"Oh," Jake says eventually. "And you know that how?"

"She contacted me a couple years ago. We've, uh, been in touch ever since?"

"Oh really," Jake continues. "I'm surprised you've never mentioned it."

"I wasn't sure how," Rachel replies.

Jake sighs. "I suppose I can understand that."

"Thanks."

"What happened?"

"Cancer," Rachel replies.

"Oh. When?"

"Two months ago."

"Two months ago? And you're just telling me now… Why do I feel like there's something else?" Jake asks.

"What?"

"Well, for you to call me two months after," Jake says. "It would make sense for you to call me a week or two after, but after all this time… The only reason you would be telling me after two months is because it has some larger affect on your life. One that you think I and by extension your daddy, should know."

Rachel gulps.

"But for the life of me," Jake continues. "I can't quite figure out what that would be. I mean, I'm assuming Shelby didn't suddenly become filthy rich and leave you an inheritance. Although she owes you that and more for how she treated you your sophomore year."

Rachel barely refrains from pointing out Jake's lacking presence in her adolescence.

"In fact, as far as I remember, all she has is that baby girl she adopted from that cheerleader who was in glee with you… Oh. Rachel, honey, is there anything you want to tell me?"

Rachel sighs. "Yes, dad. Shelby left guardian ship of Beth to me."

Jake's silence goes on for so long that Rachel checks her cell multiple times to make sure he didn't hang up.

"And what was your, uh, wife's reaction to this?"

It wasn't the question she was expecting. Nor does she know exactly how to answer. "It's complicated," Rachel says finally.

"I see," Jake replies slowly, obviously unsure what else to say.

"Listen, dad," Rachel starts. "You don't have to say anything. It's fine. I just wanted you to know. I thought both you and daddy would want to know of Shelby's passing."

"Yes, well, thank you for that, I suppose."

"But there's nothing you need to _do_or anything, all right," Rachel tells him. "So you can stop struggling with what to say next. Okay?"

"Rachel, honey, if you need to talk-"

"Dad, really, I'm fine," Rachel assures him. "I probably shouldn't have called you."

"Rachel, sweetie, don't be like that-"

"Really, dad," Rachel continues. "I'm fine. It was nice talking to you. I should probably go. San and I are kind of busy at the moment."

"Rachel, I know you think I don't care, but I do," Jake tries. "I just don't know what my place in your life isn't anymore." Jake sighs. "It's largely my fault, I suppose. I just wish…" Jake is quiet for a moment. "Never mind. Thanks for calling and letting us know. I'll be sure to tell your daddy."

Rachel isn't quite sure what just happened. "Okay."

"Anyway. If you do want to talk, you can always call me, honey, okay?"

"Okay dad."

"Love you, baby."

"Love you too, dad."

"Well that was awkward," Santana says as Rachel sets down her phone.

"It went better than I expected," Rachel replies.

"I hate to think what you _thought_was going to happen then," Santana says. "Because I felt awkward just observing that conversation."

"Still, thanks."

"Course babe. Anything for you."

Winter 2024

It's a cold Thursday in December when Rachel finds out she's been nominated for a Grammy. She answers her cell phone without checking who's calling.

"Rachel!"

"Hello, Noah," she replies. "Is something amiss?"

"We've been nominated for a fucking Grammy!"

"Excuse me?"

"_Left Behind _was nominated for Best Rock Performance."

It's one of the few times in her life, that Rachel has no idea what to say.

"I know, right," Noah says, correctly interpreting Rachel's silence. "It's un-fucking-believable."

"That is an understatement," Rachel finally manages.

"You're flying out for it, right?"

"Of course."

"And you better bring Santana," Noah continues. "I know it's short notice for someone as important as your ADA, but she's coming. It'll be a nice little vacation for you both."

"I'll talk to her, Noah," Rachel says.

"Awesome. I gotta go. More calls to make," he tells her, gleefully.

**…**

When Beth and Abby find out that Rachel's nominated for a Grammy, they throw her an impromptu party. It mostly consists of Mike, Zoe, Kelly, Ryan, Trent, Jen and a couple cast mates of Rachel's from _The Music Man_.

Rachel finds it a little odd that Casey, Troy and Sophia insist on accompanying her up to her apartment before they grab a drink, but is in too good of mood to argue. Knowing Santana has a small celebration planned with her and the girls for Saturday, Rachel doesn't expect a thing.

So when everyone jumps out and yells, "Surprise!" Rachel is truly surprised.

When she finds out it was Beth and Abby who planned it, she can't help the tears.

"You girls are so sweet," she gushes.

Beth accepts the hug, knowing her sister is a bit melodramatic, though she's glad they were able to make Rachel that happy.

Abby is giddy with excitement and bounces around the room, obviously very proud of being able to surprise Rachel.

Santana, on the other hand, just watches with an indulgent smile on her face.

**…**

This year, Santana has time to stop home to change and pick up Rachel before she's due at the office Holiday party.

The fact that Rachel has her understudy do the show every year so she can accompany her wife, warms Santana's heart every time.

"Why wouldn't I?" Rachel asks as she's applying make up. "You're supposed to bring your spouse. And I certainly can't have you go alone. What if you get into trouble?"

Sitting on the ledge of the tub, watching Rachel, Santana smirks. "What kind of trouble?"

"Knowing you Santana Lopez, it could be anything. It's my job to make sure you don't."

"I thought your job was to look hot and make me look good," Santana says.

"Which I excel at," Rachel replies. "But as a bonus to you, I will also keep you out of trouble."

"As if you're not good at finding your own trouble."

"Besides, your boss, loves me," Rachel continues.

"Yeah, I noticed how fucking close he was standing to you last year," Santana snarks.

"I'm trying to help you," Rachel says.

"I know."

**…**

Santana didn't think it was possible, but Rachel attracts even more attention this year. She wonders if it's because they're still won over from last year or the rise in Rachel's stock. More people than Santana thought possible, have come up to Rachel and mention loving _Left Behind_.

Puckerman might be even more annoying than he was in high school, but it seems that he wrote the perfect duet for him and Rachel.

And though Santana is quite confident in her ability to do her job, she _definitely_knows the power of projecting the right image.

Watching her wife work her coworkers, Santana knows Rachel does too. She feels herself fall in love with her a little bit more. Ever since Santana told Rachel her goal was to become DA, she seems to be as dedicated to making it come to fruition as she is about achieving an EGOT.

"It's purely selfish on my part," Rachel has said. "As your wife, anything incredible you achieve is ultimately because of me. Right?"

"And vice versa," Santana had smirked back.

No one works a room like Rachel Lopez, well Rachel Berry to her fans.

"Lopez."

"Deerfield."

"See you brought the wife again."

"I see you're still alone and pathetic," Santana retorts.

"Keeping the streets of New York free of criminal scum is time consuming."

Santana groans. "Save your political speeches for the masses, Deerfield."

"You're on to talk."

"What the hell is _that_supposed to mean?" Santana asks.

"As if you're not using your wife to suck up to higher ups at this very moment."

"I never claimed otherwise," Santana replies. "I see an advantage, I use it."

"Do you really think this city is going to elect _you_its DA?"

"Over _you_? Very much so."

"A lesbian, married to an actress?" Rob muses. "I still think you're delusional."

"Look around this room, Deerfield," Santana replies. "They love her. Combine that with my conviction rate, it won't even be a contest."

"How are two of my better ADAs doing?"

Both Santana and Rob to slightly to find their boss, Eric Yarr standing behind them.

"Just fine, sir," Santana says.

"Just enjoying the atmosphere, sir," Rob adds.

"Good. Good. I'd hate to think the two of you weren't enjoying the festivities."

"Course not sir," Santana says.

"It's a lovely party, sir," Rob adds.

"They did do a nice job, this year, didn't t they?"

"Indeed they did, sir," Santana says.

"It's all very festive, sir," Rob adds.

They sip their drinks in silence, all eyes on Rachel, charming several ADAs at once as she talked about recording _Left Behind_.

Rob's cell phone rings and he steps away to answer it. Santana can hear him arguing with someone and assumes it's work related. She hears the words, 'just case' and just smirks.

"Your wife is looking particularly hot tonight, Lopez," Yarr says eventually.

"I'll be sure to pass on the sentiment, sir."

"Shouldn't she be on stage about now?" Yarr asks.

Santana nods. "Her understudy is performing tonight."

"Of course she is."

"Sir?"

"I think what I find most… intriguing about you, Lopez… is your marriage."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Yarr replies. "Your ambition is impressive. You're willing to do anything to accomplish what must be done and get what you want. You're even willing to use your wife."

"I'm not sure what you mean, sir."

"Don't be coy with me, Lopez," Yarr retorts. "It doesn't suit you."

"Of course not, sir."

"I'm curious how _far_you're willing to go to get ahead."

Santana does not like the tone his voice has taken. "Sir?"

"What's more important to you?" Yarr asks. "Your marriage or your career?"

Santana doesn't respond immediately, choosing to sip her drink and watch her wife work the room. "It's not like you to dance around an issue, sir. If you want to know something, you should just ask."

Yarr smirks. "That's what I like about you, Lopez. Straight to the point."

"Life's too short, sir."

"Indeed. _In_deed."

Santana waits patiently for her boss to speak, knowing it's all part of whatever game he's currently trying to play. She's fairly certain she knows what is coming next, but that doesn't mean she has to like it.

"If I could guarantee that you'd whatever position you wanted, would you give me permission to sleep with your wife?"

"Absolutely not."

"That was an awfully quick response, Lopez," Yarr says. "You don't want to give it a little more thought?"

"No sir, I don't."

"_Interesting_."

Santana wonders if she's just doomed her career. Though the look that Yarr is shooting her doesn't necessarily say that.

**…**

Rachel is getting herself another glass of wine when she's approached by Santana's boss.

"Hello, Ms. Berry."

"Oh, Mr. Yarr, it's Rachel, please," she replies.

"Well then you _must _call me Eric."

"Very well, Eric."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asks.

"I am," Rachel replies. "These are always lovely gatherings."

"Well, it's always nice for everyone to be able to get together and bask in the holiday season."

"That's an interesting way to put it," Rachel says.

"I was hoping I could speak to you in private for a moment," Yarr says.

"Um, all right."

Rachel lets herself be led away to a secluded corner of the room.

"I was talking to your wife earlier about her career," Yarr begins. "And the direction she wants it to take."

"She has things she wants to achieve," Rachel comments.

"Indeed. I see a lot of myself in her," Yarr continues. "I think she has a bright and extensive future in the DA's office."

"I don't doubt it," Rachel says. "San is a very hard worker."

"One of my best."

"I hate to be a bit… well, blunt, Eric, but what exactly is the point of this conversation?"

Yarr grins. "So like your wife. Right to the point. I like it."

"It is one of the things we have in common," Rachel agrees.

"I asked her point blank if she would give me permission to sleep with you if it meant she could whatever sort of career she wants," Yarr tells Rachel.

"You can't make that sort of promise," Rachel replies.

"You're not even curious what her response was?"

"I don't need to," Rachel says. "I already know it."

"You're so certain," Yarr comments.

"I am."

"Well, I pose the same question to you," Yarr continues. "Would you sleep with me to further Lopez's career?"

"No."

"You don't even want to consider it?" Yarr asks.

"I do not."

"I thought you wanted her to succeed," Yarr says.

"Of course I do," Rachel replies. "But Santana is _damn_good at her job. She'll do just fine."

"You seem awfully certain."

"Just because you're her boss, doesn't mean you can make those sort of guarantees, Eric," Rachel tells him. "I should be mildly insulted that you would think I'd actually believe that. I may be an actress, but I'm not stupid. Certainly you can put in a good word for her, give her a good reference or recommendation, but you can't make any sort of guarantee. There are just too many factors to consider."

A smile starts to grow on Yarr's face.

"And even if you could," Rachel continues. "I still wouldn't. I won't do that to Santana."

The smile on Yarr's face has become a smirk.

"What?" Rachel demands. "What could you possibly be smiling about?"

"I must say that you two might be my favorite people at this gathering," Yarr says.

"Considering what you just purposed, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel about that," Rachel replies.

"It's a good thing, Rachel," Yarr tells her. "A very good thing."

"Forgive me if I don't completely believe you, given your conversation history."

Yarr chuckles. "That's fair."

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go find my wife," Rachel tells him. "This conversation has taken an uncomfortable turn."

"It's been a pleasure, Rachel," Yarr calls after her.

**…**

Yarr doesn't think anything of it when someone follows him into the men's room. But when the sound of the deadbolt on the door being locked echoes loudly in the empty room, he turns to investigate. Leaning causally against the door is Santana Lopez.

"Either you can't read, Lopez," Yarr says. "Or you're trying to tell me something else."

"We need to talk, sir," Santana replies. "If you'd like to pee first, be my guest."

Yarr nods and walks into a stall. "Performance anxiety," he informs Santana.

Nodding, though he can't see her, Santana walks over to the sink and turns on the water. She then returns to her post at the door. She does hear him chuckle though.

Once he's done, he flushes and exits the stall. He goes to the sink, switches it to hot and washes his hands. Snatching some paper towels, he dries his hands and turns to face Santana.

"Excuse the intrusion, sir," Santana starts. "But I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Indeed. And it couldn't have waited until I was finished?"

"I did wait."

"I meant, until I was out of the men's room."

"No."

"Go ahead then," Yarr says.

"Sir, you have my respect as my boss and a lawyer. However, if you ever proposition my wife again, I cannot be held responsible for my actions."

"Oh?"

"Because just as I respect your authority as my supervisor, you also have to respect my marriage. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose that makes sense."

"Take whatever action against me you feel is necessary, but you will not be hitting on Rachel ever again. Are we clear?"

"Indeed."

"Good." Nodding with conviction, Santana spins on her heel, unlocks the door and slips out.

**…**

The minute Santana steps into her office the next morning, she's summoned to Yarr's office. If she didn't know better, Santana would think Yarr's assistant was lying in wait. She knew they'd be consequences to the night before. Resigned to being fired, Santana heads to his office. His assistant waves her in. She knocks and is beckoned inside.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I did, indeed, Lopez," Yarr replies. "Have a seat."

"If you're going to fire me, I'd prefer to stand."

"Well, then have a seat," Yarr says.

Warily, Santana sits.

"Thank you. First off, I owe you an apology," Yarr starts."

Santana raises an eyebrow.

"Though there's a method to the madness, even if it wasn't planned," Yarr continues. "Believe it or not, I never intended to follow through with my request."

"Right," Santana says slowly.

"As I'm sure you've heard," Yarr says. "While my position _is_ an elected one, the office still likes to have someone to endorse and throw their support behind. Keep it in the family, so to speak. I've had my eye on you the past year and I want _you_to be my replacement."

"Say that again."

"If I have my way, you'll be the DA after me," Yarr explains. "I'm a number of years from retirement, but you're also years from being ready. In a way, you're lucky I'm one of the younger DAs ever elected. It gives you time to cultivate and develop in the opportunities you'll be given."

"You're serious?"

"I am, indeed, Lopez," Yarr replies. "My reasoning for propositioning your wife was, I admit, largely curiosity. But more so to see your reactions. The fact that you chose your marriage over your career says a lot to me. And about you and your wife's character. Add to that, the fact that you're taken in your wife's much younger sisters, tells me you're the perfect candidate."

"No offense, sir," Santana says. "But how do I know you're not just feeding me a line?"

"Because up until last night, you had no reason to doubt me," Yarr replies. "And because it won't ever be mentioned again. Although I do reserve the right to speak about how hot your wife is."

Santana eyes him for a moment. "As long as you're being complementary and not lewd, I suppose that's fine."

Yarr chuckles. "Indeed."

"As far as everything, else? You're not wrong, so I'm going to believe you. But if I find out you did feed me a line, well, there is no limit to the vengeance that will befall you."

Yarr out right laughs. "No offense, Lopez, but I'm not worried about your vengeance."

"Is there anything else, _sir_?"

"No. You're dismissed."

Santana stands and saunters out. As she reaches the door, she turns to face Yarr. "I wasn't talking about me, by the way. Rach can be a real harpy if she wants to be." And then she lets the door slam shut.

**…**

"Are we still meeting for lunch?"

Santana calls Rachel once she's back in the safety of her office.

"We are."

"You sound… odd," Rachel comments. "I take it Eric didn't fire you?"

"I'll explain when I see you."

"You can't leave me in suspense like that," Rachel huffs.

"So I'll see you at eleven?" Santana asks.

"You better have a good story for me when I arrive," Rachel says before hanging up.

"Love you too, babe," Santana says to her cell phone.

**…**

Rachel shows up at 10:55 with sandwiches from the deli on the corner. Knowing what's coming, she shuts Santana's office door and right on cue, Santana greets her with a kiss that has her against the door, their bodies flush together.

"I take it the meeting went well, then," Rachel says, when they break apart.

Santana smirks.

They sit on the couch and eat as Santana explains.

"Apparently, last night's proposition wasn't intented the way it seemed," Santana starts.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Apparently, the DA's office likes to have a hand in who will be the successor. Yarr says he's had his eye on me for a while and he wants me to be his replacement."

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh."

"No offense, tiger, but you're still a good decade, at least from being eligible for that," Rachel says.

"Well, Yarr isn't anywhere near retirement age, either," Santana explains. "His words."

"So, what exactly does this mean?" Rachel asks.

"I guess that I'm his protégé, sort of," Santana replies. "Hopefully it means, he'll give me chances to prove myself."

"Baby, that's amazing," Rachel says.

"It's fucking unbelievable!"

Rachel ignores the cursing. "All this because I wouldn't sleep with him?"

Santana nods. "Basically, but I think it comes down to more than just that. According to Yarr, it was the final piece of the puzzle that he needed to decide about me."

Rachel's grin is the brightest Santana's ever seen. "I'm so fucking proud of you, San." She straddles Santana, pushing her onto her back. "You're so fucking hot like this." Rachel kisses her, hot and wet, her intent clear. "I only wish you were wearing a skirt today. It'd make things a bit easier. Oh well, I do enjoy a challenge."

Santana can only moan in response.

Winter 2025

Calling Santana her award show lucky charm, Rachel refuses to go to Grammy awards without her wife. Santana counters that someone needs to stay with the girls, not to mention, what if a big case comes up. Plus, Puck will be there, so it's not like she's be flying solo.

"That's like comparing apples to chairs, Santana."

"Please tell me, I'm the apple in this scenario."

"You know you want to come with me."

"I don't think my desire to go is what this disagreement is about."

"_Please_?"

After a great deal of arguing, it's decided that both Rachel and Santana will go to LA. Mike and Zoe will stay with the girls.

**…**

Both Rachel and Santana agree that they'll be no mention of Beth or Abby or Shelby while in LA. Considering they're only staying for two days, neither is too worried.

"As long as we don't talk to them around Noah, it'll be fine," Rachel says.

"You're sure, babe?" Santana asks. "I mean, I know how you are about these things."

Rachel sighs. "Perhaps. But now isn't the time for that. Wouldn't you agree?"

Santana nods.

"It'll be fine," Rachel continues. "We'll go. Lose graciously, still party with the band and go home tomorrow."

"You don't think you'll win?"

"Maybe if they still had a Best New or Breakout category," Rachel replies. "But Best Rock Performance? Have you seen who else is nominated?"

"I have."

"I know how this sounds, but even being nominated is amazing," Rachel says.

"What about your EGOT?"

"Oh, there's still plenty of time. I did just turn thirty."

"True," Santana smirks. "Wouldn't want to get too greedy."

"I'm not greedy. I just want to be recognized for being a stupendous and talented performer."

"God, I love you and your ego."

**…**

Crash meets them at the airport; apparently Puck had a meeting.

"But you're staying with me, since I have more room than Puckerman," Crash explains.

"Does he still live in that shitty studio?" Santana asks.

Crash nods as he puts their luggage in the trunk of his car. "He claims he's too busy to look for a better place."

"More like he's a lazy sack of shit," Santana snarks.

"San, be nice."

"It's _Puck_."

"So, first time in LA?" Crash asks as venture towards his place.

"Sort of," Rachel replies. "We were out here a few years ago, but we didn't really have time to look around."

"I don't know what that means," Crash tells her.

"What miss modest here means," Santana says. "Is that we were out here when she was nominated for an Emmy, which she won, but I had to get back right away for work, so we were only here for like 12 hours."

"Oh. Cool. Puckerman mentioned you'd won an Emmy."

"Is that how he convinced you guys to do a duet with Rach?" Santana asks.

"Uh, not exactly," Crash replies. "Though that was one of his selling points."

"I've been wondering about that," Santana continues. "How did old Pucky convince you boys that Rachel is awesome."

"He, uh, showed us some pictures," Crash admits. "Your wife is fucking hot. And then he played us a video of her singing."

"Course she's fucking hot," Santana replies. "Which won you over though? Not her singing?"

Crash looks embarrassed as he shakes his head. "No, it was definitely the pictures. But still."

"It's no big deal, Crash," Rachel interjects. "I understand."

Crash smiles.

"Don't feel bad, Crash, man," Santana adds. "It's all about image. If Rach had an amazing voice, but was really ugly-"

"_Santana_."

"It probably wouldn't work with your rock image, right?"

Crash nods.

Santana looks out the window, noticing they haven't moved in five minutes. "Fucking traffic."

**…**

Best Rock Performance is near the end of the show, so Santana spends a large portion of the evening, nervous for Rachel, but really glad her wife insisted Santana come with. She can't imagine how much pacing she'd be doing in their apartment, watching the TV and waiting.

"Relax, San," Rachel whispers at one point. "Just enjoy the whole experience."

"You're a little too Zen at the moment," Santana whispers back. "Do you smoke the weed Puck offered you?"

"Course not," Rachel replies. "That would be horrible for my voice. I'm just saving the nerves for the moment they mention our category."

"I'll try that then."

It almost works and so when they finally announce the nominations for Best Rock Performance, they all wait anxiously as the envelope is opened.

"And the winner is _Left Behind_by Guys in Vans Who Want Burritos, featuring Rachel Berry."

The scream that Santana lets out is actually louder than Rachel's, though not loud enough to cover Puck's, "Fuck yeah!"

Santana quickly kisses Rachel as she follows the boys up on stage.

Surprisingly, Drew is the one that gives the speech.

"We just want to thank everyone involved, our manager, our producer, anyone who loves the song and to Lopez for letting her wife hang with us crazy rockers."

And then they're ushered off stage.

**…**

Puck insists on partying all night and Santana is thankful that they aren't leaving until the next afternoon when he drags them to a club. Drew and Crash follow, to help keep an eye on Puck.

Neither Rachel or Santana drink too much, though. Puck drinks enough for everyone. He swaggers around, a shit eating grin on his face, announcing his band just won a fucking Grammy.

"Your boy is still a boy," Santana tells Rachel as they watch Puck from the dance floor.

"He's just happy."

"So are you," Santana points out. "But you're not acting like an idiot."

"I rarely do," Rachel replies. "And I already know how I want to celebrate. Since I can't at the moment, we might as well dance."

"He's going to keep us out late," Santana says.

"Hopefully he'll either pass out or find a woman immune to his immaturity," Rachel replies.

"You guys think anyone would go for that drunken weirdo?" Drew asks, coming up to them on the dance floor.

"This is LA," Santana retorts. "Stranger things have happened."

"God. There's going to be pics of this all over the place, tomorrow," Drew groans.

"Maybe it'll help," Rachel tries.

"Well, at least we have a Grammy. So if Puckerman fucks up our image so bad that we lose all our fans, it won't be a total loss."

"Dude, you're ridiculously pessimistic," Santana says.

"We don't all have hot wives to go home to like you do, Lopez," Drew grins.

"Sucks to be you, Karson," Santana replies.

**…**

Beth wants to have a huge celebration for Rachel, but she declines, saying that the nomination party was plenty.

"Besides, save it for when I complete the EGOT. Then there will be partying for days," Rachel says.

"We might be too old to party for days by then, babe," Santana interjects.

"Are you saying I won't finish until I'm old and gray?"

"No, I'm saying I'm not sure I could party for days. I'm not I sure I could, now."

Rachel half glares at Santana. "God, San, you're only 30."

"Almost thirty-one."

"Still…"

"Fine, I'm just tired then," Santana says.

"So no party?" Beth asks.

"We'll live it up on the weekend," Santana replies.

"Boring," Abby moans.

"We'll think of something fun," Rachel assures her.

"Good," Abby says. "What's the point of having a famous sister if she's boring?"

"_Hey_."

"That's an excellent point," Beth agrees.

"So apparently winning doesn't mean I get any respect around here?" Rachel complains.

"Nope," Abby smirks.

"Pretty much."

"Sorry, babe."

Spring 2025

Rachel meets Mike for breakfast one Tuesday in May.

"Please tell me you're free until you have to be at the theater tonight," Mike tells her.

"Lucky for you, I am," Rachel replies.

"Oh thank god," Mike says. "I need you to help me pick out an engagement ring."

Rachel just barely manages to contain her squeal of delight. She does, however, stand and give Mike an enthusiastic hug.

"Thanks," Mike says once they're seated again. "I'm pretty excited myself."

"Please tell me you've got something romantic planned."

"Not yet," Mike admits. "But I need the ring first, so I figure I have a bit of time."

**…**

Once they've finished lunch, they head over to Rachel's favorite jewelry store, Justice Jewelers. It's where she and Santana found their wedding rings.

"Hello, Rachel."

"Hello Sandra," Rachel greets. "I was hoping you could help my friend, Mike pick out an engagement ring."

"Of course." She turns to Mike. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"Um… something simple?"

"Okay," Sandra says. "How about we start with some solitaires?"

Mike nods.

Rachel steps aside as Sandra shows Mike a tray full of popular choices. Rachel's glad Mike's finally proposing to Zoe. She think they're great together. But she's especially glad that Zoe was being truthful about being into Mike, especially since they seem to be such a good match.

Mike has narrowed it down to three choices and asks for Rachel's opinion. She steps up to the counter and looks over his picks. They're all simple and elegant.

"I kind of like this one," Rachel says, point to a white gold princess cut solitaire.

"Really?" Mike asks

Rachel nods.

"Because that was my first choice too."

Rachel just smiles.

"I guess that's the one, then," Mike tells Sandra

"I'll box it up," she replies.

The pair is left alone for a moment.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Mike asks, quietly, wrapping his arm around Rachel and pulling her close.

"Of course," Rachel replies. "There's no doubt in my mind."

Mike lets out a sigh of relief. "Okay. Then you can have all the confidence and I'll just lean on you?"

"My pleasure."

**…**

Three weeks later, Rachel checks her voicemail after her show and hears an exuberant Mike Chang exclaim," I'm engaged! Thank god you were right. You're going to be my best man. Your refusal of such an honor is out of the question, Rach. I'll talk to you tomorrow… or maybe in a couple days when we're done celebrating. Bye."

Rachel just smiles to herself, glad that it worked out. She can't wait to tell Santana when she gets home. Actually Beth and Abby will probably be excited as well. They think Mike and Zoe are awesome and are even more awesome together.

Excited for her best friend, Rachel skips out of the theater.

Summer 2025

One oddly cool day in June, Rachel answers a call from Noah.

"Yo, bro."

"Hello, Noah, how are you?"

"Awesome as always," Noah replies. "What are you up to today?"

"Besides a show tonight, nothing really. Why?"

"Well I'm in town and was wondering if you'd be up for lunch?"

"Uh. Sure."

They make plans to meet in a couple hours. Hanging up, Rachel wonders if this is the moment?

Not knowing who else she can talk to, Rachel calls Santana.

"What?"

"Busy?" Rachel asks.

"Sorry babe," Santana replies. "Not exactly. This case is just so… That stupid, fucking, moronic defense attorney managed to get my biggest piece of evidence thrown out. Stupid, fucking civil rights."

"If this is a bad time…"

"Give me a sec."

Rachel listens to Santana bark orders at someone and shuffling some papers around.

"All right. So what's up?"

Rachel decides to just cut to the chase. "Noah called me."

"Yippee."

"We're having lunch."

"Figures," Santana says. "Wait. What?"

"Apparently he's in Boston and figured he'd stop by for a visit," Rachel explains.

"That's so Puckerman," Santana growls, before a realization dawns on her. "And you're going to tell him."

"Yeah."

Santana lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Whoa."

"You think it's a bad idea?" Rachel asks.

"It's not ideal," Santana agrees. "I mean, Beth's not eighteen and… God, it's definitely something that should be done in person, right?"

"I can't tell him that over the phone," Rachel replies.

"True."

"Besides, I'm not sure I can keep this a secret for two more years."

Santana sighs. "I know. So I guess that means you're telling him today then."

"I'm glad we're meeting at two," Rachel says.

"Because it'll give you time to think?"

"So I can have a drink if I need one and only feel marginally guilty," Rachel returns.

Santana chuckles. "You're one of a kind, babe."

"Don't you forget it, Tiger."

"Listen, Rach, as much as I'd like to-"

"I know. You're busy. We'll talk later."

"Later babe."

**…**

They meet at a little bar and grill near Port Authority since Noah took a bus into the city. Part of Rachel wonders if Noah has some sort of premonition about Beth because his visit is so random.

They embrace and sit, quickly ordering drinks and food all at once. The waitress disappears and quickly returns with wine for Rachel, beer for Noah and two shots.

"So how's tricks?" Noah asks.

"Uh…"

"I mean, not that I don't appreciate the beer or the shot; and it's not like I'm driving, but what up?"

Rachel quickly downs the shot, following it with some wine. Noah is looking at her oddly as he follows suit. Rachel takes a deep breath and decides to just blurt it out.

"So back when I was doing _Oklahoma!_, Shelby found me," Rachel starts, hoping Noah will let her finish. "She wanted to try again, a relationship, I mean. I told her, I was too old for a mom, but I might consider a friendship. And so San and I began having dinner with her-them on a regular basis."

Rachel watches Noah grow more closed off as she talks.

"And naturally, we became acquainted with… Beth as well."

"And you're just telling me this now?"

"Please let me finish," Rachel asks.

"Fine," Noah grimaces. He waves the waitress back over and orders a rum and Coke.

"And while Beth knows that Shelby was my birth mother, she doesn't know that San and I know who _her_birth parents are. Shelby preferred it that way; she thought it'd be easier for Santana and I."

"I see."

The waitress returns with Noah's drink.

"To further complicate matters, it seems that Shelby's younger brother died and left a little girl behind. So Shelby's been raising her niece as well."

Noah nods for her to continue.

"So last September… Shelby, uh, passed away. Cancer."

Noah does an actual double take. And under any other circumstance, Rachel would have laughed.

"What are you trying to tell me, Rach? Are you telling me that my kid is somewhere out in the world with some random stranger?"

"Uh, no," Rachel replied nervously. "Actually what I'm trying to tell you is that Shelby left custody to Santana and I."

Rachel watches Noah's jaw literally drop, before he snaps it shut with an audible click.

"Could you repeat that?" he whispers.

"We were just as surprised," Rachel explains. "She never even _hinted_at anything like that. When the lawyer told us that Shelby wanted us to be the guardians for Beth and Abby, I… Well, never mind."

"I… I want to see her," Noah rushes out.

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"You can't tell me what to do, Rach," Noah protests.

"Noah, I realize this must be difficult-"

"That's the biggest fucking understandment ever."

"But it's been agreed that once Beth turned eighteen, she would be told about her birth parents, if she wants."

"You expect me to wait two more years?"

"Nothing's changed Noah," Rachel says. "Beth has never known and she will continue to remain clueless for a few more years. I understand how her being under mine and Santana's care changes things for you, but it can't change anything for her. Especially considering everything that's already changed."

This seems to give Noah pause.

"I know it's been almost a year, but that's a lot for a teenager to go through. And we've finally seem to have taken the next step. I don't mean to sound insensitive, but I really think it'd be better if you stayed away."

The look of agony in Noah's eyes is killing Rachel.

"Then why did you tell me?"

"Because you deserve to know, because we're still friends-"

"What does that mean?"

"Unlike Santana and Quinn," Rachel explains. "And I would have told you sooner, but this just seemed to be something that had to be said in person."

"And when you were in LA before wasn't the right time?" Noah questions.

"I didn't think it was the right time."

"What? Why?"

"I didn't want to ruin your happiness of winning," Rachel replies. "I admit that if we'd lost, I'm not sure if I would have told you or not. It's just so… I don't know. I _am_sorry, Noah. Please believe me."

Noah has finished all the alcohol at the table, including Rachel's wine; though neither of them have noticed. All Rachel can see is the chillingly, hard look in Noah's eyes.

"I… I can't," he finally manages. "I'm sorry, Rach, but I gotta go." He jumps up and pulls out his wallet. "This should cover my food," he continues, throwing down a twenty. "And the drinks. I gotta get out of here."

Rachel jumps up quickly.

He takes a step back and Rachel meekly sinks back into the booth.

"I'm sorry," he says, quietly. "I just can't. So I'm gonna go. And we'll talk later. Probably."

"Be careful, Noah," Rachel tells him. "You've had a great deal of alcohol in a very short time."

He nods. "I'm just going to the airport early. I'll eat there. I'm sorry. I just can't be near you if I can't-you understand, right?"

Rachel nods.

He nods in return and stalks out.

**…**

Hours later as she's getting home after the show, Rachel wonders if she's lost Noah. He's understandably pissed off and hurt and she can't blame him. She probably could have handled it better, but how does one deal with such a thing?

"Hey babe," Santana says as Rachel collapses on the bed. "He's not going to call you for a while, Rach. You gotta give him time."

Rachel sighs. "I know. I just feel so horrible about it all. Am I terrible friend?"

"Of course not," Santana replies. "Not even taking Puck into the equation, the situation is pretty fucked up. Adding Puckerman in, well, that's just… fucking fucked."

"Yes, thank you for that precise description."

"Disagree with me."

Rachel doesn't answer, instead saying, "Thank god you don't talk to Quinn anymore."

"Talk about making a situation fucking fucked," Santana replies.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" Rachel asks, quietly.

"He just needs time," Santana assures her.

"As long as he doesn't try to contact Beth," Rachel says.

Santana grimaces. "I'll make sure he doesn't."

"Thanks, San."

Autumn 2025

The anniversary of Shelby's death is a quiet day. Santana doesn't go into the office, though she still does work at the dining room table. Rachel takes the day off as well. The girls stay home from school and don't come out of their room until afternoon.

Neither Santana or Rachel know exactly what to do. The girls have made a lot of progress the past year and all things considered, Rachel feels like everything will okay eventually. The therapist agrees and told them both to let the girls just be.

Which Santana scoffed at later, but agreed with. And so they're both spending the day working and letting the girls seek them out for whatever they need.

This seems to be good advice, because Abby ends up sitting by Santana and pretending to read a book while Beth watches pointless TV. The apartment is quiet except for the blare of television and Santana mumbling to herself as she works.

Rachel finds it rather domestic and comforting and hopes the girls do as well. They eat a quiet dinner with Santana and Rachel making small talk about work to fill the silence. After they clean up, the four of them huddle together on the couch and watch a movie.

Once they're finished, they watch another and then another. Only then are the girls finally willing to head to bed.

**…**

The next morning is still somber, but the relapse that Santana was expecting doesn't happen. Abby is a bit quieter than normal, but her smile is bright. Beth is a little too energetic, but goes through her usual morning routine before heading off to school.

Winter 2025

Despite being Yarr's supposed endorsement, Santana isn't willing to stop her yearly attempt to win over the big wigs using her wife. She'd feel slightly guilty for thinking that way if Rachel hadn't said it first.

"Well it's true," Rachel insisted. "I don't see it as big deal. You want something and you're using every tool in your inventory to get it. Don't worry, tiger. If I feel exploited, you'd know."

And so Rachel is once again dressed to the nines and flirting with some higher ups.

Santana can't tell what exactly it is about Rachel that lures them in. It could be the dress or that Rachel is famous or maybe it's the hope of being asked into a threesome. Or perhaps it's just Rachel. All the reasons that helped make her an outcast at McKinley make her completely desirable as an adult.

"Lopez."

Santana looks over to find Rob next to her. She groans internally. Why the fuck can't he just leave her alone?

"Deerfield."

"What are you drinking?"

Santana just barely holds back her, "what the fuck" and instead replies, "Jamieson."

Rob nods.

Feeling awkward, after a few moments of silence, Santana asks, "What are you drinking?"

"Jack and Coke."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Just didn't think you'd be so pedestrian."

"And Jamieson isn't?" Rob questions.

Santana shrugs. "Maybe. But I'm not the ass kisser you are."

Rob lets out a loud, disbelieving laugh. "Whatever helps you sleep, Lopez."

"Leave me alone, Deerfield."

"Awww, is Lopez getting cranky?"

"No," she replies. "Just sick of you."

"Might as well get used to me, Lopez," Rob replies. "You're not getting that DA seat easily."

"Oh?"

"The current DA always throws his support behind a possible candidate and _I'm_going to be the one he picks."

"_Oh_?"

"Yes," Rob replies. "And don't think that because Yar wants to fuck your wife that he'll pick you. Though he might if you let him fuck you."

The only thing that stops Santana from kicking Rob in the nuts before punching him in the face is the knowledge that their boss has already picked Santana over Rob.

She does, however, get in his face. "If you _ever_say anything like that again about my wife, you'll be eating through a straw after I rip off your tiny pencil dick," she seethes. "Do you understand me?"

Rob visibly gulps and nods.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other."

Spring 2026

Noah calls Rachel on April Fool's Day.

"Noah, hello. How are you?"

He sighs. "I'm fine. Sorry it's been so long."

"I'm not going to lie Noah-"

He chuckles and scoffs at the same time.

"It hurt. But I completely understand."

"Thanks."

Rachel wishes she knew what to say in a situation like this.

"I understand you didn't tell me right away, Rach," Noah says finally. "To be honest, part of me, wishes you'd never told me. But I know why you did."

"You deserved to know, Noah."

"I appreciate that," he replies. "But I think I'm going to pretend I don't."

"What?"

"We'll still talk and whatever," he continues. "And if I think of another awesome duet, you're still my number one bro. But Beth can't exist in my life and so we're just going to have to ignore that part of your life. Does that make sense?"

Rachel nods and then remembers she's on the phone. "Of course it does. I completely understand, Noah. Really. I do."

He lets out a sigh of relief. "Good. Thanks, Rachel. Listen, I gotta go, but we'll talk… later. Kay?"

"Certainly. Thanks for calling Noah."

"Bye Berry."

Summer 2026

The fact that Rachel is Mike's best man doesn't seem to faze people. Mike is personally grateful since she helps keep things running smoothly. Standing at the alter, waiting for Zoe to walk down the aisle, he tries not to fidget.

"Relax," Rachel whispers.

"I can't."

"Just enjoy the moment," she replies. "You're marrying your best friend, the person you can't imagine _not_having in your life. Enjoy that."

Mike remembers Rachel saying something similar about her own wedding. If she's still saying it six years later, Mike figures he should take her advice. Her marriage to Santana seems just as strong as it was the first year.

And then the music starts and Mike's eyes are drawn towards his bride. She's beautiful and amazing and he still can't believe she agreed to date him, much less marry him.

But when she joins him at the alter, takes his hand and smiles at him, Mike knows it was meant to be. The look of love in her eyes is incredible and he feels so empowered being wrapped up in her affection. He hopes he can be the husband she deserves.

Winter 2026

Santana is called into Yarr's office on the first of December. The secretary just waves her by, telling her she can just go in. So Santana knocks and enters.

Yarr is on the phone, so he motions her in and points to a chair. Santana nods and sits. She tries to ignore his conversation, even if she's curious. Just because Yarr likes her, doesn't mean he'll appreciate her eavesdropping.

"Lopez," Yarr says, hanging up his phone.

"Sir."

"We're at the next step."

"Sir?"

"Congratulations. You're transferring to the Hate Crime Unit."

"Already? It's only been three years," Santana questions.

Yarr raises an eyebrow. "You're turning it down?"

"Of course not, sir," Santana replies. "I'm just a bit surprised."

"Why? I told you I had my eye on you," Yarr tells her. "Besides everyone agrees you've done an excellent job with the CSU."

"You did, sir," Santana nods. "But I also don't want people to think…"

"Everyone knows you deserve this, Lopez," Yarr says.

"_Everyone_?"

"Well, maybe not Rob," Yarr chuckles. "But the influential ones? They do."

"All right," Santana says slowly. "As long as you're not telling people, I let you sleep with my wife. Me? Fine. But leave Rachel out of this."

Yarr lets out a loud laugh.

Santana does her best to keep her face neutral as she waits for a verbal response.

"If I ever had a moment of questioning you, Lopez," Yarr says finally. "It's gone out the fucking window. I will never doubt I made the right choice in you again. Indeed not."

"Good."

"You start the beginning of the year," Yarr informs her.

"Thank you, sir."

"Have a productive day."

Santana nods and hurries out of the room.

**…**

By the time the holiday party rolls around, everyone knows that Santana is going to be the main prosecutor for the Hate Crime Unit in two weeks.

The reaction is mixed. Most people congratulate her; some people shun her. Santana wonders if they believe she slept with Yarr; despite being out and married.

Meanwhile, Rob Deerfield has spend the entire evening sneering at her.

Feeling more secure about her place in the office, she and Rachel aren't working the room nearly as thoroughly as previous years.

Though it was necessary and definitely yielded results, Santana finds it nice to spend a holiday party with Rachel.

Plus Rachel is looking fucking _hot_and it's taking every ounce of will power Santana has resisting the urge to drag Rachel into the bathroom and bury her head between her legs. Because knowing her wife, Santana feels confident that Rachel is going commando this evening. She can be such a tease that way.

"Stop staring at my ass," Rachel whispers.

"I can't help it," Santana hisses back. "Have you _seen_yourself in that dress?"

Rachel smirks.

Santana groans. "You're not wearing panties, are you?"

"Why do you ask questions you don't want to know the answer to?" Rachel teases.

Santana groans again. "I guess I'm just a glutton for punishment."

"Don't worry, you'll be rewarded later."

Santana's reply is cut off by the arrival of Rob Deerfield. If she didn't hate her already, Santana would definitely despise him now.

"Lopez."

"Deerfield."

"Hello Rob," Rachel greets cheerfully.

Rob shoots her a look of surprise.

Rachel, of course, is fully aware of how Santana and Deerfield feel about each other, but they both agreed that it's best for Rachel to just "Rachel Berry" him until he at least likes Rachel. Santana is doubtful, but believes in Rachel. While Rachel sees it as a challenge to relish.

"Hi Ms. Berry."

"Rachel, please, Rob," Rachel replies. "We talked about this."

"Sure. Right. I, uh, forgot."

Rachel giggles a bit. "It's all right."

Santana barely holds back a snort of disbelief. Rachel is really laying it on think tonight.

"Everyone's wondering what you did to get into that open spot in Hate Crime."

"What the _fuck_is that supposed to mean?" Santana growls.

"San, language," Rachel chastises.

"It means exactly how it sounds, Lopez," Rob snaps.

"You're treading into dangerous territory, Deerfield," Santana warns.

"Worried your wife will find out what you're really like?"

"Actually, I've seen _much_worse," Rachel interjects.

Rob stares at her.

"However," Rachel continues. "I feel confident that San didn't do what you're insinuating."

"I…"

"Also I find the fact that you'd make that accusation in front of Santana's wife, fascinating. Especially since it's mindless office gossip based out of jealousy and boredom."

Ignoring Santana for a moment, Rob turns to Rachel. "Rachel, I apologize. That was rather insensitive." He then turns to Santana. "But I still think the rumor has merit."

"You would," Santana mumbles.

"Perhaps I'll go get a drink," Rachel says. "Would you like a refill, dear?"

Santana nods, watching Rachel glide away.

"You're a real prick, Deerfield," Santana growls.

"Well you're a fucking cunt, Lopez."

Santana grins menacingly. "You have no fucking idea, Deerfield."

He actually looks afraid for a brief moment, but quickly schools his features. But it's too late, Santana has seen her advantage.

Rachel returns with two glasses and hands one to Santana.

"C'mon babe," Santana says to Rachel. "Let's find some better company."

"Nice to see you Rob," Rachel says as Santana drags her away.

Linking their fingers together, Santana chuckles.

"God you are so fucking perfect."

Rachel smiles. "So much cursing," she teases. "You must really mean it."

Santana grins back. "You know what seeing you like this does to me."

"Why do you think Beth and Abby are staying at Kelly and Ryan's tonight?"

"Happy holidays to me."

Winter 2027

Despite having already run her own department, Santana is still a bit nervous. The HCU is a completely different beast than the CSU. At least she has her professionalism to hide behind.

Baptism by fire is the best way to describe it, but Santana wouldn't have it any other way. "Learning" on the run, Rachel calls it. Santana blames Coach Sylvester for making her learn best like that, since that was her favorite way of teaching.

Either way, at the end of the long day, Santana is confident that she can do this. Hell, she's Santana fucking Lopez. She can do anything; no one else should argue that fact.

Spring 2027

Beth's high school graduation is bittersweet. Santana knows the girl is thrilled to be done with high school, but the sadness of not having her mother present, definitely shows.

Still she keeps a smile on her face through the ceremony and pictures.

Remembering their own high school graduation, both Rachel and Santana agree to let Beth stay out past curfew. Rachel has a list of rules though. The first being, keep your cell phone with her at all times. The rest are in relation to being stupid while drinking.

"And last, but certainly not least," Rachel says. "If for _whatever_ reason you need assistance, _call us_."

"Okay."

"I'm serious, Beth," Rachel continues. "A lot of bad things could happen tonight."

"Like getting pregnant," Santana quips.

Rachel ignores her. "I don't care what is going on, if you need us, call. I don't care if you're drunk or lost in the sewer or get caught in a Halifax Gibbet, call us."

"I promise Rachel," Beth replies. Wait, lost in the sewer? And what's a Halifax Gibbet?"

"Never mind," Rachel says quietly.

Beth looks to Santana.

"Those are stories for another time, kiddo," Santana says finally.

A bit baffled, Beth nods. "I promise I'll be okay. But… thanks, for, you know."

"have a good time," Santana tells her.

"Be safe," Rachel reminds her.

Autumn 2027

Beth's college of choice is NYU. Both Rachel and Santana were concerned, but Beth's therapist assured them both that it's fine. And it's not as if Rachel can disagree with Beth; New York is the best city to attend college in. And NYU is a great school.

The move Beth into her dorm room on a hot August Saturday. Rachel has taken the day off and Santana isn't on call, so they're both confident that between the four of them, they can get Beth settled in a few hours.

Rachel feels oddly sad. The girls have only been with them for three years, but she's really gotten used to them being around. Not seeing Beth studying at the dining room table or arguing with Santana about what to watch on TV, may take some adjustment.

Santana feels the same way, though they've barely talked about it. Despite protesting being any sort of parental figure towards Beth or Abby, they have both occasionally fallen into the role.

Abby bounces between being sad over Beth's departure and excited to have her own space. Because of this, or maybe because she's fifteen, she's not exactly helpful during the whole moving process.

When they're finally finished, the room falls somber. It feels like a much larger separation than a few dozen blocks.

"Well you know where to find us, if you need anything, kiddo," Santana says, giving Beth a quick hug.

"Keep in touch," Abby says.

"You too, punk," Beth replies, pulling her in for a brief hug.

Beth turns to Rachel, who feels a bit tearful.

"I don't know why I'm like this," Rachel apologizes.

"It's fine," Beth replies. They hug. "I feel it too."

Rachel smiles. "Remember to stay safe and have fun, but don't forget about school."

"Thanks Rach. For like, you know, everything."

"Well, we're sisters, right?"

Beth smiles. "Right."

**…**

Just after Labor Day, Rachel receives an odd call from her agent, Gretchen Tam. She'd been working out, so it's a voicemail

"Rachel, darling, it's Gretchn. I've been hearing some interesting rumors lately and so I need you to do something for me. I need you to pick an end date for _Music Man_. And it has to be before the end of the year. Trust me. I know you're probably wondering what the fuck I'm talking about, so call me the instant you get this message. Toodles."

Gretchen knows her well. Piquing Rachel's curiosity is the best way to have her call back quickly. Sighing at her predictability, she dials her agent.

"Go for Gretchen," she answers

"Good morning, Gretchen, it's Rachel Berry."

"Ah, yes, Rachel, darling, thanks for calling back so quickly."

"Well, I'm curious as to why I should quit _Music Man_already," Rachel replies.

"Because I've been hearing confirmations of rumors of a show that you have to do."

"Okay."

"And before you say no," Gretchen continues. "Hear me out."

"Why would I say no?" Rachel asks.

"Because it's not a musical."

"Oh."

"There's a ton of buzz about the production," Gretchen explains. Matthew Gray Gubler is directing. It's his first stage direction and people are expecting great things."

"He did an amazing job with _A Stroll in the Park_ and _Kickstart_," Rachel agrees.

"And one of the male roles is already cast."

"Have there been auditions?"

"No, but it seems he and Gubler have worked together before and saw this as a chance to work together again."

"Well who is it?"

"Evan Peters," Gretchen replies.

"He was nominated for an Oscar last year," Rachel says.

"For _Buoyancy_. Plus he has an Emmy," Gretchen adds.

"What's the play?"

"It's called _Three Days of Rain _and I emailed you the script. Read it over and let me know what you think," Gretchen says. "But either way, I'm going to get you an audition."

"And what is the play about?"

"Just read it," Gretchen tells her. "It'll be easier than me trying to explain it. It's a very small cast, though. Just three characters, two men and a woman."

Rachel thinks over her schedule for the day and it's pretty light, so she says, "Fine. I'll read it. But you'll definitely be hearing from me later."

"I wouldn't expect anything else, darling," Gretchen replies.

Rachel's already logging into her email by the time she's done talking to Gretchen. She tries not to smile when she reads the subject line of the email.

URGENT! IMPORTANT! LIFE CHANGING! OPEN NOW! I MEAN IT!

Rachel wonders how she was able to find an agent as melodramatic as she is. She prints the script, letting it fall out of the printer as she goes off to shower.

**…**

Several hours later, Rachel is back on the phone with Gretchen.

"I'd say I told you so," Gretchen says. "But I'm not that big of a bitch."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asks.

Gretchen chuckles. "So you're fine with me getting you an audition?"

"Set it up," Rachel says. "I'll be there."

"Do you have any non musical audition pieces?" Gretchen asks. "Because you have to get this part, darling. I just have a feeling."

"I have a couple, but they'll definitely need some work," Rachel admits.

"Okay. Well get on it, darling," Gretchen replies. "We're on an accelerated timeline here."

"As soon as we're done talking."

"Good. Then I'm going to let you go. But remember, the clock is ticking."

"Good bye Gretchen."

**…**

When Santana arrives home, it's obvious that Rachel's found herself a new project. There are all sorts of books and scripts lying around her laptop. The computer itself is closed, but sitting on top is a stack of paper that Rachel has obviously gone through. It's already covered with ideas and notes. Curious, she picks it up and begins reading.

**…**

Rachel comes home to find Santana in bed reading the script Gretchen emailed.

"So you're doing this?" Santana asks.

"Well, Gretchen's getting me an audition," Rachel replies.

"Even though it's not a musical?"

"I can do non musical Broadway," Rachel defends.

"I know," Santana says. "I just didn't expect you to, is all."

"What do you think of it?"

"It's a great scrip and a great part, but there's gotta be more than that. I know you."

Rachel nods. "The director and the actor playing Walker/Ned. Gretchen says there's quite a buzz. I asked around. She's not wrong."

"I never thought you'd be swayed by buzz."

"It's not just the buzz," Rachel retorts. "The buzz got me to read the script. The script made me want an audition."

"Fair enough. But it'd be weird to see you on stage, not singing."

"Agreed.

**…**

Rachel's audition isn't what she expected. Instead of an actual audition, it's a conversation between her, Matthew Gray Gubler and Evan Peters. They discuss the play, the characters, the story and what Matthew plans to do with it. They all seem to be on the same page and the ideas start flowing. Matthew has a yellow legal pad and scribbles notes as fast as he can, as the discussion flows.

After an hour, they collectively pause and take a breather. Rachel feels like she's just participated in a marathon.

"Well, thank you for coming in, Rachel," Matthew says, standing.

"You don't want me to read?"

"Why? I know what you can do. I doubt seeing you read will alter my mind one way or another."

"Uh, all right."

"Don't worry," Evan assures her. "It's a good thing. He's confident in your talent. He's assuming you can do the part. Now he just has to figure out if you meet the criteria he has in mind."

"Oh."

"Yeah. If he has you read, it usually means you're not getting the part," Evan continues. "I've noticed that everyone he has read, he'll later tell me is a definite no. He hasn't done that for the ones he doesn't have read."

"All right. I'll try to think of this as a positive audition then."

"I would," Evan assures her. He holds out his hand. "It was nice to meet you. I hope we get to work together."

Rachel smiles and shakes his hand. "Me too."

**…**

Rachel manages to finish the phone conversation with Matthew relatively calm. She lets out some of her excitement because she wants Matthew to know how pleased she is, but she doesn't let out a full scream until once she's hung up.

She literally dances around the living room. Rachel's anticipation of this project has grown exponentially. Talking with Matthew and Evan, realizing they all share the same vision for the play made her _really_want the part.

"Hey, baby," Rachel says on Santana's voicemail. "I know you're in court, but I want you to be the first to know. Matthew just called me. I got the part! Can you believe it? I gotta go. I'm too excited, I gotta call Mike. Bye."

**…**

At the first rehearsal they do a read through and Rachel meets the third cast member, Austin Zimmer. He has just finished a very successful run of a modernized Hamlet as Laertes that no one thought would do well, but had actually been nominated for a Tony.

Once the read through is finished, they discuss the play. Matthew describes his vision and talks a bit what the set and costume are going to be like. He in turn, has each actor talk about their characters and the history they've created.

It feels like a productive first rehearsal to Rachel. Once again she says a silent thank you to Gretchen for pushing her towards this.

**…**

Santana loves it because for a few months, Rachel is home at night. She always knew that their demanding schedules would limit the time they see together and Santana is fine with that, for the most part. That doesn't mean she won't enjoy every moment that Rachel is home the same time she is. Despite the demands of running her own unit, Santana makes a real effort to leave the office at a decent hour.

She compensates by doing some work at home. Rachel doesn't mind, understanding the need to just soak up each other's presence. So while Rachel learns her lines, Santana works and at least a dozen times one or the other will look up, see their spouse and smile before returning to their work.

Winter 2027

They open to rave reviews. Santana can't believe how much everyone loves the play. Rachel has a stack of papers and articles on the dining room table that is probably going to be a foot tall by the time she's finished. Not that Santana blames her. Even though _Music Man_ was very well received, it didn't receive the kind of hype _Three Days of Rain_is. There's even talk of Tony nominations.

Santana is there, of course, opening night. Rachel made sure to get her the best seat in the house, which Santana finds adorable. It was a nice surprise, when she stopped by the box office this evening. Santana's glad she had two dozen pink roses delivered to Rachel's dressing room earlier in the day. It's a tradition she started as soon as they got together, despite not always having the funds to do it.

**…**

Rachel is a bigger draw than usual this year. Apparently _everyone_ has seen Rachel in _Three Days of Rain_and none of her coworkers can help but want to share their praise with her wife. Not that Santana minds; she knows how much Rachel loves all the accolades. Besides, it's just one more thing to love about Rachel. And neither wants to let such an advantage fall away.

She's getting another drink when Jules Embry joins her.

"Good thing you're not the jealous type," Jules quips, pointing to the crowd around Rachel.

Santana chuckles. "Oh, I definitely am. But I trust Rachel."

"It's your fault for marrying such a commodity."

"Rachel's good for my image," Santana agrees.

Jules raises an eyebrow.

"And I love her more than anything," Santana adds.

Jules smiles. "Awww. There's the old softy I was looking for."

"Because I love my wife?" Santana questions.

"Considering I've seen you make a fucking _serial rapist_cry on the stand, I'd say yes."

Santana shakes her head. "You work too much, Embry."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, Lopez."

Santana smirks and they settle into a comfortable silence.

"Why is Deerfield looking at you with daggers in his eyes?" Jules asks eventually.

"Because I have everything he wants in life and he's pissed," Santana explains.

"So he's jealous of your marriage? Or your career?"

"Career, definitely," Santana replies. "Marriage? Couldn't say. Maybe."

"Hmph. It's his own fault," Jules says. "He tries too damn hard. It's… off putting."

"That's the nicest way of calling him a douche bag I've ever heard," Santana laughs.

Jules shrugs. "I've dealt with worse."

"Me too."

"What are chatting about ladies?"

Both Santana and Jules turn slightly to find Eric Yarr standing behind them.

"Jules here was just confirming what a piece of work Rob is," Santana replies.

"I wasn't… I mean, that's not exactly…"

"Relax, Embry," Yarr says. "Lopez just likes to see you sweat."

"Hey I was just being honest," Santana replies. "It's not my fault that Jules doesn't realize you'd know more than most what an asshat Rob is."

"Indeed. Considering all the back stabbing around her," Yarr says. "I would have thought you'd be so surprised, Embry."

"Apparently drinking around my coworkers makes me paranoid," Jules retorts.

"Too bad," Yarr replies. "Drinking is the only way to get through these things."

"We could stop having them," Santana suggests. "There are at least 10 other things I'd rather be doing."

"Really?" Yarr asks. "I can only think of one."

Santana grins. "Please don't tell me, sir."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Lopez."

"Right."

Jules watches the exchange in amazement. If she didn't know better, she'd believe the rumor that Santana had sex with Yarr. But seeing how Santana adores her wife, Jules can't see her doing it.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Santana asks Yarr.

"What?"

"I know you want to," Santana continues.

"Your wife is very talented," is all Yarr says.

"She'd love to hear that from you, boss."

Yarr shakes his head. If I don't speak with her, I'm sure you can give her my regards."

"Fair enough, sir."

Once Yar has left them alone, Jules can only stare at Santana in disbelief.

After a couple minutes, Santana gets fed up.

"What?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you two fucked."

"You're lucky you started that sentence the way you did, Embry," Santana retorts.

"I just mean you're a little too relaxed around him."

"If we had slept together, do you think we'd act like that?" Santana questions.

"I suppose not."

"He's relaxed around me and so I respond accordingly," Santana explains.

"Why?"

"You'd have to ask him that," Santana replies.

"Yeah. I'll get right on that, Lopez," Jules sighs.

Spring 2028

Despite all the buzz surrounding the show, Rachel still surprised when she's nominated for Best Actress in a Play for_Three Days of Rain_. It's certainly not how she imagined earning her first Tony nomination, but she's not complaining.

For some reason, Santana finds it hilarious that Rachel's first Tony nomination isn't for a musical. She figures it's because Santana knows of Rachel's favorite daydream in high school, which was Rachel staring in a revival of _Wicked_ or _Cabaret_and winning her first award for that. Santana also knows that no one, herself included, expected the Tony to be the _third_award Rachel was nominated for.

The girls are pretty excited, especially since Abby looked up what EGOT actually meant.

Rachel's glad that the ceremony is in New York, so there shouldn't be any question of Santana accompanying her. She may have joked about Santana being her good luck charm, but in reality, she does consider her wife her lucky charm. For reasons she can't explain, Rachel doesn't want anyone else with her. She just can't imagine having anyone but her wife seated next to her.

Santana, of course, finds it amusing to play hard to get. Unlike before, she doesn't really have a good excuse, but she doesn't let that stop her. She just an't help it. Her wife is so damn adorable when she's pouting.

Finally Rachel can't take it anymore. "Santana!" she yells. "You're going with me. This is _not a discussion_. It's right here in the city on a weekend, so you have no excuse. So stop smirking and just _agree_!"

"Rach…"

"I mean it, San. Or no sex ever again."

"We can hear you quite clearly!" Beth calls out from the living room.

"So?" Santana calls back. She turns to Rachel. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

"You do realize that I'm just messing with you, right babe?"

This earns Santana a very hard punch to the shoulder.

"_That _isn't nice. Or fair. Or nice."

"You said nice already," Abby calls from the living room.

"We can still hear you," Beth adds.

"Shut up and watch your stupid show, Corcoran," Santana shouts back.

"Just kiss and make up so we can have some peace and quiet!" Abby yells back.

"Make me!"

"What are you? Five?" Rachel asks.

"Shut up," Santana grumbles.

"Good," Rachel says. "So it's decided. You're going."

Santana smiles. "Of course, I am, babe. There's no place I'd rather be."

Rachel smiles back. "Good answer." She tugs Santana closer and leans in. They kiss leisurely for a while before the kiss turns more passionate.

"You have a room, use it!" Abby calls again from the living room.

"Those damn kids are so-"

"I don't think you need to finish that sentence, San," Rachel interrupts. "We'll just take this to the bedroom."

"Thank you!" Beth shouts.

"I'm cancelling the cable!" Santana yells as Rachel drags her to the bedroom.

"We'll believe it when we see it!" Beth shouts at the slammed shut bedroom door.

Summer 2028

Winning the Tony award is the most surreal experience Rachel has ever had. She assumes it's because it's something she's always dreamed of, planned for, but not like this. She just always assumed she'd win for her amazing musical performance, instead she's won purely for her acting. It probably helps that Evan wins for Best Actor and they win also Best Play.

Two Tonys in one night was just a fantasy to Rachel and so for it to actually have it happen, means Rachel is vibrating with excitement and Santana is worried, she might literally bounce away.

Still, Santana is so happy for her wife, she can't keep the shit eating grin off her face. She'd been worried that Rachel wouldn't be as happy since the Tony wasn't for a musical, but Rachel doesn't seemed fazed. If anything, she seems more ecstatic and Santana briefly wonders if Rachel still thought her _voice_is her only asset.

Afterwards it's just a blur of camera flashes, champagne and happiness. And when the pair finally stumble home, and collapse into bed, Santana has to physically fight Rachel from keeping the awards in bed with them.

Winter 2028

This is the first year that Rachel doesn't attend Santana's office holiday party. She is in LA shooting a movie. It's not a huge part and she's only gone for a month, but the first 459 hours have gone by agonizingly slow. And the next 286 will probably crawl by even slower. Not that Santana's counting or anything.

At least she's not alone this time. Abby and Santana have been bonding and Beth starts winter break in two days, so she'll be around soon too. And it's not like Santana hasn't been frantic at work, trying to get ready for a trial. It's just that Santana sleeps better with Rachel than without.

She figures that's why she's been such an absolute terror at the office. Her secretary actually went to Yarr and asked for hazard pay.

Which Yar approved.

Rachel laughed for about five minutes straight when Santana told her that.

Because of this, everyone is giving Santana a wide berth tonight. For which Santana is grateful. She just isn't in the mood.

She's standing in the corner, quietly nursing her drink because she can't afford to get drunk without Rachel around to temper her.

Rachel had suggested taking Abby, but Santana didn't want to subject the teenager to the drudgery.

"Besides," Santana told Rachel. "Everyone will just assume I'm cheating on you with some underage ass."

"_Santana_."

"Especially since she looks so much like you."

Which is true. If the three of them go out to eat, everyone assumes that Abby is Rachel's daughter. Which is technically possible since Rachel was eighteen when Abby was born.

"Your coworkers gossip too much," was Rachel's response.

Santana can't' disagree.

Knowing she won't be able to deal with all the bullshit for too long without Rachel's presence, Santana had decided to stay exactly ninety minutes. She still has thirty left. She's looked at her watch for the fortieth time when she's approached by her fellow HCU prosecutor's boyfriend.

"You're Santana Lopez, right?" he asks.

Santana nods. "You're Mario, Jules' boyfriend."

"Marcus," he corrects.

"Sorry," she replies insincerely.

"It's all right," Marcus assures her. "Our only meeting was very brief."

Santana nods because what else is there to say?

"Jules mentioned that your wife is out of town?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"For another two weeks." Santana tries to act nonchalant. "A month total."

Marcus whistles quietly. "Quite a while. That's gotta be tough."

Santana shrugs. "Work's been busy."

Marcus smiles. "I bet."

Santana doesn't respond, hoping he'll go in search of someone else more in the mood for conversation.

He doesn't and they stand side by side in silence for a few minutes.

Just as Santana's about to tell him to fuck off, Marcus turns to her.

"Wanna get out of here?"

Santana stares at him. "Excuse me?"

"I said, do you want to get out of here? Maybe go somewhere a bit more _private_?"

Scowling, Santana turns to face him. What the _fuck_would I want to do that?"

"C'mon," Marcus continues. "You're hot. I'm hot. Your wife is out of town. Might as well have some fun."

"Okay, asshat, one, I'm a lesbian. Two, I'm very happily married to my high school sweetheart. Three, you're dating Jules. Four, even if none of the above were true, I'd still rather have a gigantic slushie thrown in my face every morning for a whole month before I'd fuck you."

"You could have just said no," Marcus scoffs.

Santana shakes her head. "This is for Jules." and then she knees Marcus in the groin.

He immediately gasps in pain and drops to the floor, spilling his drink on his crisp dress pants.

Fighting the urge to kick him, because she can hear Rachel's voice in her head telling her it's not nice to kick people while they're down, Santana pours the rest of her drink on his head and goes to inform Jules about her boyfriend's assholery.

Spring 2029

When Beth announces that her major is going to be mathematics, both Rachel and Santana are shocked. While she'd always done well in math, neither would have thought her interest ran that deep.

"I mean, what are you even going to do with a math degree?" Santana asks.

"Be an actuary," Beth replies.

"A what?"

"An actuary is someone who does the statistics for insurance companies," Rachel explains. They figure out the likely hood that something will happen, so they know what to charge."

"Essentially," Beth agrees.

"Okay…"

"I know it doesn't sound like the most exciting job," Beth says. "But I like numbers and figures and trying to analyze how things will turn out." She shrugs.

"And there's a market for this?"

"You think the insurance companies are going to stop analyzing disasters?" Beth asks.

"Well, no," Santana replies.

"If you're sure," Rachel says. "Then congratulations."

"Thanks, Rach."

"You're an odd duck, Corcoran," Santana tells her.

Beth just smiles.

Summer 2029

Santana's running late. It's not her fault. Brittany is in town for a visit and so she's had no alone time with Rachel that doesn't involve actual sleeping. So earlier this morning when Rachel pulled her into the shower, how could Santana say no?

Except now she's running late and she still needs to stop and get cash for tonight.

Of course there's a small line; three people in front of her. One by one they use the machine and exit, the door shutting slowly with a loud click.

When it's finally her turn, Santana quickly steps up to the ATM, not noticing that the door doesn't click shut before it swooshes open again.

When she turns around she finds herself face to face with an Sig Sauer. More used to guns being shoved in her face than she'd like, Santana takes a deep breath and looks at the kids with her assailant.

There's a blond little girl in pigtails and a spring dress who looks about 5 and a defiant looking boy of maybe 10 in brown cords and a faded Harry Potter t-shirt. He has long dark blond hair that is desperate for a haircut. The fear in both the children's eyes tells Santana that she's in deep shit.

She then looks at her attacker. He's very twitchy. Her first thought is he's going through withdrawal. But then she watches him to talk the air next to him and she wonders if he's an escaped mental patient. Either way, he's a loose cannon waiting to explode.

"Give me your money," the guy says. "Now."

"Actually I just made a deposit," Santana lies.

"You expect me to believe that?" he asks. "No one does that anymore."

"Actually my partner's dad just sent a birthday check," Santana continues. "My partner didn't have time to deposit, so I offered."

He eyes her for a minute, his gaze dropping to her hands. They're loosely hanging at her side, but when he sees the ring, he seems to relax. "Well, we have a bit of a problem," he tells them, backing away slightly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, cause I was hoping grabbing these kids would mean good hostages, but the little one won't stop crying."

"Cause you hit our mom," the boy pipes up.

"Shut the hell up," the gunman says, backhanding the boy.

"Whoa, hey," Santana says, jumping in between them. "_That_isn't happening again."

"The hell it isn't," he snarls.

"What's your name?" Santana asks

"What's yours?"

"Santana," she answers. "I just want to know what to call you."

"You can call me Jack," he answers.

"All right, Jack." Santana crouches down so she's eye level with the kids. "What's your names?" she asks.

"I'm Robert," the boy replies. "And this is my little sister, Caitlin."

"And how old are you?"

"I'm eleven and Caitlin's six."

"Okay." Santana stands. "So Jack. Explain what's going on."

"I'll tell you what's going on," he spats. "I was trying to rob the bank, but was stopped before I could even start. So I grabbed these two and took off. When I saw that door closing, I thought it was another way out. Fucking figures I'd pick a god damn dead end. You? Well just luck, I guess. Because an adult hostage would be much easier to deal with."

"So you're going to let them go?" Santana asks.

"Of course not," Jack replies. "The more hostages I have the better."

Santana barely holds back a sigh as she grimaces. Her brain is already going over various scenarios of how this is going to end. None of them are good. She's momentarily glad that she made love to her wife before she left this morning. If it's the last thing Rachel has to remember of her, she's glad it's a pleasant memory.

She watches as Jack scopes out the situation. The first thing he does is shoot out the security system so no one else can enter the vestibule. It leaves a small fist sized hole when the plastic contraption falls off, but Jack doesn't seem too concerned about that. Santana is somewhat grateful; more hostages would only make the already tense situation, much worse.

Santana sits on the bench and motions the kids to join her. Robert sits on her right side, out of Jack's line of vision while Caitlin crawls into her lap. A bit surprised, Santana, nonetheless, wraps her arms around the obviously scared little girl as Robert grabs her hand.

"I don't know what going to happen," she whispers to them both. "But I promise I'm going to do everything in my power to get us out of here. Okay?"

Robert nods.

"You don't have to be brave all the time, kiddo," she tells him. "Sometimes it's okay to cry."

"I know," Robert whispers back. "But if I do, Caitlin will be way more scared. It's my job as her big brother to take care of her."

Santana's mind immediately goes to Felix and she swallows down her own tears. "You must be a very good big brother," she says instead.

Robert won't meet Santana's eyes. "I pick on her a lot."

"It's okay. My older brother did the same when I was growing up," Santana tells him. "But we're good friends now."

"How old are you?"

"Ancient," Santana replies. "I'm thirty-five."

"You're almost as old as our mom," Robert says.

"I told you," Santana smiles. "Ancient."

**…**

An hour later, the entire block is barricaded and a hostage negotiator is outside trying to make contact.

Not wanting to give Jack access to her life, Santana hasn't offered her cell phone. She especially doesn't want him to know she's works for the city. He's already worked up enough that he didn't think to ask. That knowledge makes her a much more valuable hostage. Looking at her watch, Santana notices that she is due in court in about twenty minutes. She's pretty sure she's not going to make it.

Caitlin isn't crying anymore, though she's still on Santana's lap, clutching her suit jacket. Robert is sitting stoically next to her, obviously doing his best not to cry, but he hasn't let go of her hand yet and she's surprised she hasn't lost feeling from his tense grip.

Her cell phone vibrates almost silently and Santana is thankful it's in silent mode. Who knows what Jack might do when he realizes people are trying to contact Santana.

The three of them watch anxiously as Jack paces back and forth in front of the vestibule. The windows are tinted and Santana remembers that seeing inside is extremely difficult. She also knows seeing out isn't nearly as tough and knows a sniper taking Jack out isn't going to happen.

Santana feels momentarily guilty for hoping that someone would just shoot Jack in the head and end it all quickly. But then Robert buries his face against her shoulder and the guilt turns into anger at him for scaring these kids.

**…**

Rachel is quietly sipping coffee and reading the paper when her cell phone rings. Absently she answers it.

"Hello?"

"Rachel? It's Jules."

"Hey Jules," Rachel replies, setting aside her paper. She can't think of a good reason that her wife's coworker would be calling her at 8:50 in the morning. "What can I do for you?"

"I don't suppose Santana's with you?" Jules asks. "Please tell me she's with you."

Fear washes over Rachel like a bucket of cold water. "She's not. She left for work an hour ago. She had to be in court at nine, she said."

"That's what I was afraid of," Jules says. "I'm sorry Rachel, but she hasn't shown up yet and she's not answering her cell."

Beth walks into the kitchen and head straight for the coffee. After pouring herself a mug and taking a sip, she notices Rachel's tense posture. "What's going on?" she asks.

Rachel waves her off, fighting off the rising panic as she asks, "You sure you haven't just missed her? Maybe she's in the bathroom? Or maybe her train is running late?"

"Rachel…"

"I know, Jules, I know." Rachel stands. "Do you have to cover for her?"

"I do, I'm sorry. You know I'd-"

"Jules," Rachel interrupts. "It's fine. I'll start calling. I'll find her. Okay? Just… if you do see her, make her call me _that_instant. Okay?"

"Of course, Rachel."

"Good luck."

"You too."

"What the hell is going on?" Beth asks when Rachel hangs up her cell.

"It, uh, seems that Santana is… unaccounted for."

"What does that mean?"

"No one knows where she is and she isn't answering her cell."

"She's missing?"

"She's fine," Rachel says. "She probably forgot to charge it or something. She's fine."

"What do you need me to do?" Beth asks.

"I'm going to start calling around," Rachel replies. "Can you call Britt and Mike? See if they've heard from them?"

"Of course."

"And wake Abby," Rachel adds. "I really… we could use her help calling."

"Sure, Rach," Beth replies. Leaving her coffee mug on the counter, she hurries out of the kitchen in search of her cell phone.

Knowing it'll be futile, Rachel nonetheless, dials Santana's cell phone. When the voice mail picks up, she takes a deep breath, hoping her tears aren't too evident in her voice.

"San, honey, it's, uh, Rachel. Jules just called and said you haven't shown up yet. So as you can imagine, I'm a bit worried, especially since you didn't answer. I need you to call me the moment you get this message, so my heart can stop pounding so quickly, I'd really appreciate it. Okay? I love you. Call me."

**…**

Santana wonders how it's possible to be both frightened of dying and bored out of her mind. The last few hours have been her sitting on a bench, kids huddled against her while Jack paces and curses as the police negotiator, Dan Lymann attempts to communicated with Jack.

Things are heading decided downhill in Santana's opinion and this situation has barely started. She wonders if that means it's going to end quickly and badly or be drawn out and end terribly.

She feels a bit of optimism when she hears Lymann's latest attempt.

"All right, Jack," Lymann says into the bullhorn he's been clutching to the past four hours. "I'm going to approach. I'll be unarmed. All I want to do is give you a cell phone so we can communicate. My number is the only number programmed in it. So you can call me whenever you're ready to talk. Okay?"

Santana watches as Jack considers it for a moment before yelling, "Fine!"

Lymann nods and hands his bullhorn to the officer next to him. He removes his gun and begins slowly walking over. Once in front of the vestibule, he gingerly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cell phone. He carefully pushes it through the broken glass and waits for Jack to take it.

Jack leaps forward and snatches it out of Lymann's grasp. He immediately sets it on the window ledge, knocking some pamphlets to the ground.

"Call me," Lymann says. "I'd like to talk." He then slowly backs away until he's back behind the road blocks.

**…**

Rachel wonders how it's possible to feel so alone, surrounded by loved ones. Apparently, Beth took it upon herself to call, in addition of Brittany, Mike and Zoe, but Kelly and Ryan. Everyone is front of the TV as Abby flicks through the channels looking for information. Beth, Kelly and Mike are all on their phones, trying to find information that way. All Rachel can do is sit on the couch and try _not_to think the worst. Brittany's doing her best to distract Rachel by reverting to what Santana has dubbed "high school Brittany".

"I been studying them for three weeks now," Brittany says. "And I have yet to catch them in the act, but every time I look in the tank, the castle has a new room or tower and I don't understand how they can build something without hands. Do you think that fish can move stuff with their minds? Because it's the only explanation I can think of."

"I have no idea, Britt," Rachel replies. "Have you tried setting up hidden cameras?"

"But if I do that in front of them, they won't be hidden," Brittany points out.

"Maybe cover the tank with a blanket while you do it," Rachel suggests."

"Hmmm. Maybe."

"Abby, stop, a sec," Ryan interrupts Abby's channel surfing. "Go back to New York 1."

On screen is a female reporter standing in front of police barricades. "We are now four hours into the stand off between police and a man who has barricade himself in an ATM vestibule attached to the First Manhattan Bank on Broadway and Worth Street. I have been told he has three hostages, two small children he snatched on his run from the police and someone who happened to be using the ATM when he burst in. According to police sources, the third hostage is Santana Lopez, an ADA for the Hate Crimes Unit. Lopez has a 91% conviction rate and is an up and comer in the DA's office. However she is most well known for being the wife of Broadway star, Rachel Berry. Police say they're making slow, but steady progress. We'll continue to update you as the situation continues."

Mike grabs the remote from Abby and hits the mute button as silence falls. Everyone tries their best not to stare at Rachel, but she can feel their eyes on her.

She stands. "I need a glass of water," she announces and heads into the kitchen. She can hear them whispering over her shoulder, debating whether or not to follow her. She's mildly curious as to who will end up comforting her first. She has to admit she's a bit surprised when Brittany strolls in.

Brittany doesn't say anything. She simply joins Rachel in leaning against the counter. Once Rachel's done with her water, Brittany puts an arm around her. When she doesn't resist, Brittany pulls her into a hug.

"It's going to be fine, Rach," Brittany says.

"You don't know that," Rachel mumbles into Brittany's shirt.

"Well, I suppose that's true," Brittany agrees. "I'm certainly no psychic. But I do know that San will do everything in her power to come home to you."

"I do too, but that isn't always something she can control."

"S knows what she needs to do in this situation," Brittany points out. "An upside to her job."

"She's not a negotiator."

"She's a lawyer," Brittany counters.

"I can't lose her," Rachel whispers.

"You're not going to," Brittany tells her and Rachel is amazed at the conviction in Brittany's voice.

"Hey, uh, Rach?"

Both women turn to find Abby standing hesitantly in the doorway.

"You should probably take this?" Abby hands Rachel her cell.

**…**

The cell phone has rung fourteen times, Santana's kept track. Jack is ignoring it. He seems to be having a panic attack and after almost six hours, Santana's not sure she can take much more.

Right now, hunger is warring with the fear in her stomach. She wonders if Jack would be up for requesting a pizza or something.

Looking at the kids, Santana's willing to bet they're starving. Caitlin is now cuddled up, asleep in her lap and while Robert isn't asleep, he is drowsily leaning against her.

Jack is pacing again and it's a bit nauseating.

Santana just sighs and leans her head back, trying to think of more pleasant things.

**…**

Of all the people Rachel expected to call her, Eric Yarr, the DA wasn't one of them.

"Rachel, it's Eric."

"Please tell me you know something."

"Probably not much more than you do. I'm sorry that you found out from the TV," he apologizes. "That was the damn police. When I find out who leaked that info, I'll… Anyway, I just wanted to touch base with you and make sure you're, uh, not okay, but well, hanging on, I suppose."

"I've got people around me," Rachel answers.

"Yeah. Your, uh…"

"Sister."

"Right. Sister said as much," Eric replies.

"I'm fine, Eric," Rachel tells him. "But I appreciate the call."

"Of course, Rachel."

"And I'll be calling you for updates if I feel the need," Rachel continues.

Eric chuckles. "I assumed as much. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Eric."

"Who was that?" Brittany asks.

She's now sitting on the counter, with Rachel leaning into her, the blonde's arms wrapped around her.

"Eric Yarr, the DA."

"Santana's boss?"

"Yep."

"Whoa. S really _is_his favorite," she comments.

Rachel nods.

**…**

Rachel's never been patient. She's certainly gotten better over the years, but there are some things she'll never be able to wait out. And though it's never really happened before, Rachel has decided, waiting to find out if her wife is safe is one of them.

It's been hours since Eric's phone call and the TV is no help. Everyone is keeping an eye on their phones, each on a specific bit of internet, hoping to find new information, but it seems that Eric really did come down on someone, because there is no news.

Rachel jumps up and begins pacing. "I can't take this anymore!"

"We just have to be patient," Abby tries, her voice wavering.

"Yeah, Rach," Kelly adds. "There's nothing we can do, but wait this out."

"That's not true," Rachel retorts.

"Why did you say that?" Ryan asks. "Now you've got her started."

"Anything else is better than this quiet, closed in Rachel," Beth says.

"You'll be eating those words soon, kid," Mike tells her.

"Rachel Lopez is not passive." Rachel continues her pacing. "I need to do something."

"Such as?" Ryan asks.

"I don't know. But not being proactive is killing me."

"We could go down there," Brittany suggests.

Rachel actually stops pacing and stares at Brittany. Everyone else stares at well, but in disbelief.

"Britt…" Mike warns. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" Brittany questions.

"Because it's dangerous," Beth says.

"No, it's perfect," Rachel interjects. "I should go down there."

"What would that accomplish?" Kelly asks.

Rachel shrugs. "Because the minute she's safe, then I'll know. Right?"

"Or the minute there's trouble, you'll know," Abby says.

Beth elbows her as Mike shoots her an incredulous look.

"Exactly," Rachel continues on. "I'm going."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Rach," Mike says standing.

"Probably not," Rachel replies. "But I'm going."

Before anyone can say anything else, she scurries off to change.

"Why would you say that?" Mike asks Brittany.

Brittany shrugs. "She would have thought of it eventually."

"Or," Kelly says. "The crisis would be over before she does."

"This is Rachel we're talking about," Brittany replies.

"And Santana's not here to keep a reign on her," Ryan throws out.

"Yeah, so we have to," Beth adds.

Brittany sighs. "You could try. But it would have been useless."

"Britt," Mike tries. "Just because they're just as… insane about each other as they were twenty years ago, doesn't mean that we should let Rachel run out and do something crazy."

"Why not?" Brittany asks.

"Because," Beth says. "It's not safe."

"And it's not like her presence is going to help matters," Kelly adds.

"But it won't hurt it either, right? And it'll help Rachel, which matters more."

"She shouldn't go down there alone," Ryan protests.

"Who said I was going alone?" Rachel asks, returning.

She's changed into jeans, boots and a navy shirt. Everyone blinks at her for a moment. She's eerily calm and everyone finds it a bit unsettlingly.

"Britt's coming with me. Right?"

The blonde nods.

"So we'll keep in touch," Rachel continues. "And the minute we know something, we'll let you guys know."

Ignoring everyone's protests, the pair stroll out of the apartment.

"We should go after them," Beth says.

"Really?" Mike asks. "You're going to convince her to not go?"

"_That_I'd like to see," Kelly adds.

"Fine." Beth slumps back on the couch.

"So we wait," Ryan says.

"We wait," Mike agrees, sitting back down.

**…**

Listening to the demands that Jack is spouting off to Lymann, Santana wonders if he's an idiot or if it's just the stress of the situation is getting to him.

She admit the stress of the situation is getting to her. She's starving and on her last nerve. If it wasn't for Robert and Caitlin, Santana's pretty sure she would have gone off on the guy already. Them and her fear of what he might do. For all her bravado, she's not a moron. She knows how tense and serious this whole thing is.

Now done on the phone, Jack places it back on the window ledge and turns towards them.

"Well, maybe we're making some progress," he tells her.

"That's be nice," Santana replies.

"It's not my fault," Jack argues. "If they would have just listened to reason, we would have been out of her a lot sooner."

Santana just shakes her head, not wanting to set off a rant again. The last one went on for over ten minutes and was… painful to listen to.

"I'm hungry," Caitlin whispers.

"I know, kiddo," Santana says, turning her attention to the girl, still on her lap. "Hopefully we can get something to eat soon."

"Really?"

"Hopefully."

"Yay," Caitlin says quietly.

**…**

When Rachel and Brittany arrive at the scene, it's chaos. Rachel tells Brittany who to search out in the maze of heads and eventually the blonde spots someone who may be Eric Yarr. She drags Rachel over.

"Rachel," Eric greets.

"Hello, Eric. I couldn't sit at home anymore," she says to his unasked question.

"Understandable."

"So what's happening?" Brittany asks.

Eric looks at her oddly.

"Oh, this is Santana's best friend, Brittany. She's visiting from LA," Rachel explains.

Eric nods. "He's made his demands. They're unreasonable, of course. But he's allowed them time to go find what he wants. And he's calmed down a bit. They've managed to get a hold of the layout of the vestibule and so hopefully, they can get in there and secure them."

"That sounds dangerous," Brittany comments.

Eric nods. "They're running out of options. They can't go in through the front and so they're hoping there's a back way."

Rachel nods, absently, trying to see what's going on, but of course she's too short and too far away to see properly.

"So we wait."

"We wait," Eric agrees.

**…**

To Santana the situation has reached a point of desperation that will quickly spiral out of control. Jack is pacing frantically and muttering to himself. He's waving the gun around and she's pretty sure the safety isn't on.

Because he seems rather distracted, Santana decides to try something desperate. Knowing her wife as she does, Santana's willing to bet her life, literally, that Rachel is nearby. She might be behind the police barricades, but there's no way in hell that Rachel is going to stay seated on the couch, being kept out of the loop.

Slipping her hand towards her phone, Santana just prays that Rachel doesn't answer the phone too loudly. Going only on her sense of touch, Santana hits speed dial one, which is Rachel and hopes for the best.

**…**

The vibration in her pocket, alerts Rachel to her cell. She pulls it out and almost drops it when she sees Santana's name in the display. She takes several deep breaths before answering it.

"Hello?" she whispers.

There's no answer, but Rachel can hear things happening. It's mostly movement, but she can occasionally hear children whimpering and someone ranting, rather hysterically.

"Eric," she says, tapping him on the shoulder.

He turns to face her. "Yes."

Rachel holds up her cell. She's hit mute, so no one gives Santana away. "Santana called me."

"What?"

"I think she just has it hidden somewhere, but I can hear what's going on in there."

Eric nods. "Come on."

Rachel and Brittany follow Eric as he tries to get the negotiator's attention.

"What the hell is it Yarr?" Lymann demands when he's finally dragged over to the trio.

"This is Lopez's wife-"

"Yeah, thought you looked familiar. Nice to meet you. But I'm kind of in the middle of trying to-"

"We have ear inside," Rachel blurts out.

"What?" Lymann asks.

Rachel holds up her cell again. "She just called me. She's not talking, but I think she just has it hidden somewhere, but you can hear what's going on."

Lymann reaches for the phone, but Rachel quickly snatches it back.

"What the fuck, lady?" Lymann growls. "If you have-"

"Let us past the barricade and it's yours," Rachel demands. "We'll stay out of the way."

He eyes her angrily for a moment. "Fine," Lymann agrees.

Rachel ducks under the barricade and Brittany follows. "It's on mute," Rachel explains as she hands over the phone.

Lymann nods and accepts it, quickly returning to the huddle of people on the sidewalk.

"Well this is an interesting development," Yarr says, behind Rachel.

Rachel just ignores him as she leans back against Brittany and the blonde wraps her arms around her.

**…**

Santana must have drifted off for a moment because Jack is suddenly in her face, ranting. He's threatening the kids and her and the fear that she's been pushing down is quickly rising. She tries to breath, knowing it'll help keep the panic down, but it's difficult with a madman screaming in her face and two shaking, frightened children surrounding her.

Trying to keep her expression neutral, Santana lets her mind wander to Rachel and she knows she'll do anything to come home safe, so she takes another deep breath and tries to talk Jack down or at least away from her and the kids. If she can just get the a safe distance, maybe SWAT can break down the door and take him out before he takes all four of them out.

She feels confident that Rachel has handed over her phone to someone involved and that Lymann is most likely listening to all this. She can only hope he has a plan, because Santana knows that time has run out.

**…**

As she sees SWAT carefully approach the vestibule from both sides, but trying to stay out of sight, Rachel fights the urge to bury her head against Brittany's shoulder; she needs to see what happens.

Everyone is posed and quiet. Rachel's heart is beating so fast, she's surprised she isn't having a heart attack. She knows Brittany is just as nervous; the arms wrapped around her have tightened significantly.

All of a sudden, they're kicking down the door and there's the sound of glass shattering. It's followed by shouting, bangs and crashes.

And then, amidst all the chaos, Rachel hears a sound that stops her heart; two quick gunshots. It's followed by more shouting and a particularly loud crash.

"Clear!"

Brittany's arms around her are the only reason Rachel doesn't run towards the vestibule towards Santana. Her hands are gripping Brittany's arms so tightly, Rachel worries that she's hurting Brittany, but the blonde doesn't seem to mind.

They watch as the paramedics run in and there's an even bigger flurry of action. The first person dragged out is the gunman. He appears just as maniac and it takes two extremely muscular cops to drag him towards a squad car and throw him in the back.

And then a stretcher is hurriedly pushed into the vestibule and Rachel fights the tears she feels forming. She feels horrible for thinking it, but she hopes the stretcher is for one of the SWAT guys or god forbid, one of the kids.

When the stretcher finally reappears, Rachel can see Santana laid out on it, but she seems awake and alert, so Rachel's worry lessens slightly. The presence of the kids, walking next to the stretcher is also somewhat reassuring.

Brittany lets Rachel go and they quickly approach the ambulance that Santana is being wheeled towards. They're still held back by a police officer, but he doesn't make them return behind the barricade, so Rachel tries to be patient.

All she knows is there's no way in hell Santana is going to the hospital alone. She just has to wait for the right moment to jump into the ambulance with her.

**…**

When Santana hears the sound of glass breaking, she knows it's the beginning of the end. She pulls the kids behind her and tries to protect them the best she can. Jack is on the opposite side of the small vestibule, still pacing, but reacts quickly when hears SWAT storm in.

He raises the gun and manages to get off two shots before he's tackled to the ground and quickly handcuffed. She feels a stinging pain, but brushes it off as she watches.

Once Jack is dragged out, she lets herself relax a bit and the kids peek out.

"You're bleeding," Robert tells her.

Santana looks at her arm and sees that she is indeed bleeding. One of the bullets seem to have found their target. That explains the pain.

Someone else must have noticed this because suddenly there's a stretcher in front of her and she's being helped onto it.

The kids begin to cry and it takes them "helping" push the stretcher out to keep them calm.

When they reach the ambulance, the kids are lifted onto the right side of her stretcher and looked over as someone looks over her left arm.

It's declared they're mostly suffering from hunger and fear, which Santana could have told them, but whatever. A moment later, a frantic woman in her late thirties appears and embraces them both. The air if filled with weeping and apologies.

"She saved us," Robert tells her.

Their mother looks over at Santana and gives her an awkward, but enthusiastic half hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Her voice is so full of gratitude, it almost chokes Santana.

Santana just nods.

"We need to get her to the hospital," the EMT tells the mother, who nods.

And then suddenly Rachel is at her side with tears streaming down her face. Behind her stands an equally tearful Brittany and a stoic Eric Yarr.

"Hey babe," Santana greets. "B."

Rachel just squeezes her hand as they push the stretcher into the ambulance.

"I'll see you guys later, okay?" she calls out to the kids.

She kind of sees them nod as they hug their mother tightly.

And then the doors slam shut.

Thankfully, Santana doesn't seem to need _too_much attention from the EMT, so Rachel is able to sit on her right and tightly grip her hand. She doesn't say anything, just grins at her with a watery smile.

**…**

Watching the ambulance drive away, Brittany steps away slightly from the chaos and calls Mike. Letting them know what happened, everyone agrees they'll probably head home, now that they know Santana is safe. They don't want to overwhelm her when she finally is allowed to leave the hospital.

Nodding to Santana's boss, Brittany pushes her way through the crowd and tries to find a cab back to the apartment.

**…**

Luckily the bullet just grazed Santana's left arm, so it really just require stitches. She's given high priority, despite her protests. Santana wonders if it's because she's an ADA or because she was just a hostage for eighteen hours.

Rachel is by her side the whole time; there's no persuading her otherwise. Not that Santana would try. The hospital staff learn this very quickly and leave the pair be.

Santana's waiting for the doctor to come and release her when Yarr sticks his head in.

"Sir."

"Lopez. Rachel."

"Hello, Eric."

"Doing all right, I see," Yarr says.

"Nothing like pain medication to take away all your troubles," Santana quips.

"Uh huh. Well, I just wanted to let you know you have rest of the week off. Your only responsibility is go in tomorrow, well today, I suppose and give a police report."

"It's Friday, sir," Santana points out. "I appreciate the generosity."

"Is it Friday, already?"

Rachel nods.

"Well, then take Monday too. Jules covered just fine this morning, I'm sure she'll continue to do so."

"Thanks, I guess."

"It's the least I can do," Yarr says. "For our little hero."

"What?"

"Everyone's calling you a hero Lopez, for protecting those kids," Yarr explains. "Everyone's showing the initial interview with the kids and their mom. The boy can't stop raving about you."

Santana groans.

"Awww," Rachel coos.

"And of course, the little girl loves you," Yarr continues. "Combine that with the rumor that you took a chance with your cell phone and helped SWAT know when to go in."

"How'd that get out?" Santana asks.

Yarr smirks. "I may have had a hand in that."

Santana growls at him.

"I gotta ask. How'd you know that Rachel would be close enough to help?"

Santana shrugs. "Where else would she be?"

Rachel nods.

"Right. Of course. Stupid question. Anyway, I should go. We'll talk next week."

Santana nods.

"Thank you, Eric," Rachel calls after him. Then she turns to Santana. "Have I ever told you that you're my hero?"

"Quiet you," Santana replies. "Besides, you helped."

"By being a predictable basket case when you're in danger?" Rachel asks.

"Or the loving wife that just wanted to be near me when I was in danger," Santana counters. "It got bad in there pretty quick. But without knowing what was going on inside, there's no way they could just storm in. That idiot took the perfect hostages, two adorable children and a city employee."

"You're more than a city employee."

"So they had to be extra careful about causalities," Santana continues. "All things considered, I think it turned out well."

"Santana, you were shot."

"It's just a graze," Santana replies. "Now I'm even more badass. War wounds or whatever."

Rachel just shakes her head.

**…**

Brittany is the only one still awake when they finally make it home. Both Beth and Abby tried to stay awake, but Brittany eventually pushed them out of the room and into their beds. Watching TV on the couch, Brittany looks up as Rachel and Santana enter the room.

Rachel helps Santana sink onto the couch next to her best friend before joining her.

"All hail the conquering hero," Brittany teases after she hugs Santana long and tight.

Santana groans. "Not you too."

"You're all over the news. If it's possible, you're now more famous than Rachy. At least in the city."

Santana looks over at Rachel apprehensively at that statement, but her wife is grinning wildly.

"This will definitely help you become DA, don't you think?" Rachel asks.

"You're not mad?"

"San, you're home safe and sound," Rachel replies. "Nothing else matters."

"Yeah," Brittany agrees. "And now you can use your tragedy to your advantage. It's a win-win. Sort of."

"Yay. All it took was eighteen torturous, frightening hours," Santana snarks.

"Yep."

"Huh."

"Everyone else had to go home to sleep," Brittany explains. "They said they'd all call this afternoon, to see how you're doing."

"I'm sorry your visit got so interrupted," Santana tells her.

"Oh stop," Brittany replies. "I'll just glad I could be here for you and for Rach. They weren't going to let her go down there."

Santana looks at Rachel, who has cuddled into her left side after carefully lifting her injured arm around her. Thanks to the pain medication, she didn't even notice. Rachel has tears running down her face, but just nods.

"Well thank god you were here, then Britt," Santana says.

"I know, right," Brittany replies. "It's like those guys don't know you at all."

"Well to be fair," Rachel speaks up. "I think Abby and Beth were worried about something happening to me as well. The others were worried about me seeing something terrible happen that I'd never get over."

"Don't they know it wouldn't matter if you were there or not," Brittany says. "If something happened to Santana, you'd_never_get over it."

"They should." Rachel sees that Santana's starting to doze. "Maybe we should get the hero to bed, huh?"

Brittany nods and helps Rachel pull Santana up and head into the bedroom. They both undress her and tuck her in under the covers.

"Thank you," Rachel says, hugging Brittany tightly. "For… understanding."

"I'll see you in the morning?"

Rachel nods.

Crawling into bed with her wife, Rachel lets the tears fall freely. Curled into Santana's right side, it's easier that way. Half asleep, Santana tightens her hold on Rachel and kisses her forehead.

"Love you, babe."

**…**

The pain medication lets Santana sleep until noon, which she hasn't done in a _long_time. She's greeted with a bottle of water and more pain meds. She quickly takes them and goes in search of coffee.

In the kitchen she finds Brittany doing work, Rachel reading the paper and Abby on her phone. She can hear Beth in the living room. She doesn't say anything, just gets herself some coffee and sits down next to Rachel.

In the middle of an article, Rachel gives a little wave, before taking Santana's hand and lacing their fingers together.

Abby looks up. "Hey Santana."

"Hey Abby."

Abby jumps up and hugs her. Since Rachel is holding Santana's left hand, Abby feels okay squeezing Santana tightly from the right. "I'm glad you're okay," she whispers.

"Thanks."

Beth appears a moment later and hugs Santana just as tightly after Abby's done.

Looking over at her wife, Santana sees a small smirk as she continues to read the paper. The fingers wrapped around hers give her a brief squeeze.

Once Rachel's done, she turns to Santana. "I'll help you shower and then we'll go down to the station to make your statement?"

Santana nods.

**…**

The day passes quickly. Between the police report and avoiding reporters, Santana is exhausted. She and Rachel both agree an official interview should be given, it's just a matter of waiting for the right offer.

Everywhere they go, they see newspapers with Santana's picture, calling her a hero. Rachel keeps singing all the lyrics she can think of that have the word hero in them.

_Sometimes a hero doesn't know she's a hero and that's the beauty of sharing love. And it doesn't take superman, just plain ordinary people…_ is sung on the way to the polie station. And while they're sitting there waiting for someone to come interview Santana, Rachel sings, _Look inside you and be strong. And you'll finally see the truth, That a hero lies in you._

Santana tries to be annoyed, but Rachel is having too much fun and it's just too cute, so she just does her best to ignore her.

They're even stopped on the street a few times by people wanting an autograph from both Rachel and Santana. Worried, her wife might take it the wrong way, Santana tries to refuse, but Rachel insists.

"They're votes, tiger," Rachel tells her.

"You think they're going to remember in ten years?"

Rachel shrugs. "Who can say? But it doesn't hurt."

"True."

"You want to talk about it, yet?" Rachel asks.

"No." Santana sighs. "I will though. I guess it's back to therapy, huh?"

"It'd probably be a good idea, yes."

**…**

When a messenger drops off Rachel and Santana's cell phones, they both check their messages. Santana has nineteen where Rachel only has nine.

The first couple of messages are quick, frantic ones from Jules, wondering where she is. There's even one from Yarr, asking the same thing, as if Santana didn't call Jules back because they're coworkers. There's only one message from Rachel and it almost breaks Santana's heart to hear the fear in Rachel's voice.

The next few messages are from Beth, Abby and Britt, telling her to hold on. There's even one from Mike.

There's several from the day after from her parents, which are frantic; as are the three from Felix. There's one from Jen checking up on her and surprisingly, there's one from Puckerman.

Rachel has messages from each of the Lopezs as well as one from Jake. There's also one from Jen asking what the fuck is going on.

Both are glad they called people after the police station the day after. They would have called sooner if they'd known that the news had travelled so quickly; though they probably should have known better.

Everyone was so relieved that they didn't have the energy to be angry. Although it took a lot of convincing that Santana was truly okay. Rachel spent over twenty minutes on the phone reassuring Clara and convincing her that she didn't need to fly out.

**…**

It doesn't take Santana long to get sick of doing interviews. She does a few for some newspapers, a couple magazines and two television shows because Rachel insists. There's even a tearful reunion with Robert, Caitlin and their mom. It's considered media gold by everyone, even Santana, who knows it's necessary, but can't help but find it annoying.

Of course, Rachel and Santana become lesbian poster women for a while. They get some harassment for being career driven, but childless, but when people bring up Beth and Abby, the arguments begin to die down.

Rachel worries how Noah is taking all this. Hearing how his little girl is being raised by someone else on national TV, might be difficult to take. In turn, Santana is really worried about Quinn. They're both glad it was a closed adoption and that Beth is well into adulthood.

Beth makes no mention of being contacted by her birth mother, leaving Santana to hope that Quinn hasn't figured it out. She would argue that twenty years is a long time and that maybe Quinn has finally moved on. Except she knows that was never true for Shelby, so why would it be for Quinn?

Autumn 2029

When Santana enters Yarr's office, she's surprised to find more than just the DA present.

"Lopez, have a seat," Yarr tells her.

Santana nods and sits in the seat indicated.

"I'm suppose you're wondering why you're here," Yarr says.

"It was my idea, really."

Santana looks over at the handsome, well dressed black man sitting next to her

"Michael Pearson," he says, holding out his hand, which Santana shakes. I'm running for Governor next year and I want you to run as my Lieutenant Governor."

"I'm sorry," Santana says. "I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

"We want you to run for Lieutenant Governor of New York," Yarr says.

"I… What about the DA seat?" Santana asks.

"That was before this summer," Pearson explains. "You're a hero now. You stood up to a mad man and protected two cute kids. The fact that this city already loves your wife is just a bonus. In addition, you're raising your wife's two younger sisters after their mother passed away from cancer? It's perfect."

"But…"

"This is huge, Lopez," Yarr interrupts. "You could go onto much bigger and better things. Say Supreme Court Justice."

"That does have a nice ring to it," Santana muses. "Justice Lopez."

"Exactly," Pearson agrees.

"Why me?" Santana asks. "I mean, good public relations, I get. But the election is still over a year away. Aren't there more qualified people?"

"Perhaps," Pearson says. "But Eric here believes you can do it. And after reading the police reports, I have faith that you'll be able to get the job done."

"I…"

"Just think about it, Lopez," Yarr interrupts again. "Take the rest of the day off. Talk to the wife about it. Give yourself the time to get used to the idea. I expect your back here tomorrow and to have an answer for Michael by the end of the week. Yes?"

"Yes, sir." Santana stands. "Nice to meet you, Michael."

Michael stands. "You as well, Santana."

They shake hands again. And then Santana is heading home.

**…**

Rachel is surprised to find Santana sitting on the couch when she gets home from working out. She showers quickly before sitting down on the couch next to her.

"San, honey," Rachel says. "Why are you home already? It's only 11:30."

"Yarr gave me the rest of the day off," Santana replies.

"Why?"

"Santana takes a deep breath. "He wanted to give me time to think. He wants me to run for Lieutenant Governor with Michael Pearson next year."

"The senator?"

Santana nods.

"Shit…"

Santana chuckles. "I know. Huge."

They both sit in silence, letting the words wash over them.

"What was your first reaction?" Rachel asks.

"Me? Seriously?"

Rachel laughs. "Okay. And then your second thought?"

"At least something good could come out of this whole stupid hostage situation."

"Uh huh," Rachel says. "So you like the idea?"

Santana turns to face Rachel, fully, pulling her legs under her. "You know I do. DA of New York would be pretty amazing. But Lieutenant Governor… That could lead to being Governor or maybe even a Supreme Court Justice."

"Oooh. Justice Lopez does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"It does."

"You want to."

"I do."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Santana asks. "I change my career path randomly one day and that's all you have to say?"

"I want you to have the career you want," Rachel replies. "Just like you do for me."

"Of course. But this is different."

"I don't see how," Rachel replies. "You're being given an amazing opportunity. I think it'd be foolish not to take it."

"True."

"And I can tell that you want to, really want to. And it'd be pretty fucking amazing to be the wife of a Supreme Court Justice."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here, Rach," Santana says.

"Can't we daydream a little?" Rachel asks. "Or maybe role play?"

"Seriously?"

"You know what seeing you being all powerful and take charge does to me."

Santana smiles. "So we've decided?"

"We've decided,' Rachel agrees. "I mean, there's still a lot of research to do. But I assume you have some time?"

"A week," Santana replies.

"Okay then," Rachel says, standing. "We'll get on that right after lunch." Rachel yanks Santana up. "C'mon."

Santana quickly realizes that they're not heading for the kitchen. "Uh, babe…"

"I'm hunger for something else first," Rachel smirks. "Justice Lopez."

**…**

When Santana calls Michael to accept, she can actually hear the smile in his voice. They agree to meet on Sunday to begin planning and strategizing.

Winter 2029

Santana and Rachel are given a wide berth at the Holiday party this year. Rachel thinks it's Santana's hero title; while Santana is pretty sure it's the rumors of her running with Michael that have started circulating the office.

So they spent most the evening working the room together, something new for them. It's good practice for later. They both know once the new year begins, the campaigning will as well.

Jules is really the only one that approaches them from Santana's office, for which Santana is grateful. She's spent the evening slightly worried that Rob would push a confrontation. Rachel postulates, he's probably glad that Santana's being taken out of the running for the DA seat.

"If he thinks he's going to get Yarr's endorsement now that I'm out of the picture, he's delusional," Santana mumbles.

"You've been saying that about Rob for years," Jules points out.

Rachel giggles.

"At least you still like me," Santana says.

"Since when do you care about things like that?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, Lopez," Jules agrees.

"Oh quiet, both of you," Santana replies.

Spring 2030

Because Beth was allowed to stay out later than curfew after graduation, Abby is also given the option. Since Beth handled the responsibility so well, both Rachel and Santana are confident that Abby will too.

She gets the same lecture Beth does, though.

"We looked up what a Halifax Gibbet is," Abby says. "I'm not sure I want to hear that story."

"Too bad," Santana replies. "I find it amusing."

"You would," Rachel scoffs.

"Can you blame me?"

Rachel ignores her and simply says, "Stay safe and try not to have _too _much fun," she tells Abby.

Summer 2030

By the time June rolls around, Santana is so busy that she's thankful Rachel is required to be at so many events with her. Otherwise, she'd _never_ see her wife. As it is, while they're at things _together _, there's never really time to talk.

Santana thought she knew what exactly she was taking on; apparently she was wrong. Luckily, Rachel's taken to campaigning quite well. Santana supposes being the wife of someone running for political office is a lot like being an actress; appearance is everything. And despite the definite skeletons in both their closets, they seem to be doing well. Michael and the campaign manager certainly have no complaints.

Rachel also seems to get along well with Michael's wife, Laura. And since they spend a lot of time chatting while their spouses campaign, Rachel is thankful. She'd been worried, she'd heard stories about bitchiness among wives.

**…**

Rachel's last day as Nan/Lina in _Three Days of Rain_is the first of August. The campaign is heating up and so instead of quitting at the end of September, like they'd originally planned, Rachel figures it'll just be easier to bow out now.

Thankfully no one's completely surprised; in fact, Matthew already had someone lined up, standing by, just in case.

Rachel appreciates the thoroughness of preparation. She only hopes she'll have the chance to work with him again. She really enjoyed the whole process.

"They'll definitely be other projects," Matthew tells her.

"I'm glad," she replies. "This has been one of my better experiences."

"Me too," he agrees.

Autumn 2030

Abby is also going to NYU. It's a family tradition. Sort of. Despite the very hectic schedule that both Santana and Rachel have, they set aside as much of the day as they can to move Abby in. Beth joins them to help hurry the process along, knowing how busy Rachel and Santana really are.

Seeming to have less things to move in, it takes far less time than Beth did. Rachel argues that they know what to expect this time, which also helps.

Either way, in just a few short hours, Santana and Rachel are hugging Abby good bye and taking off, leaving the two girls to their first and last year of college.

Winter 2030

Sitting in their headquarters, surrounded by, well everyone, Santana stares at the TV. Rachel's hand is clenched in hers and Santana wonders if her wife is as nervous as she is.

"More," Rachel whispers.

"What?"

"I'm more nervous, tiger," Rachel whispers. "We _have_to win."

"We do?"

"We're _going_to win."

"You sound awfully sure," Santana says.

"I just have a feeling."

"You do know you're not actually psychic, right, babe?"

"Hush, you."

Suddenly a hush falls over the crowd as someone turns up the TV.

"…just handed an update. As of 11: 47, your Governor is Michael Pearson and your Lieutenant Governor is Santana Lopez-"

And then there's only the sound of cheering and applause as Rachel pulls Santana in for a kiss. It doesn't last long as Santana's quickly pulled away to give a short speech with Michael.

Winter 2031

Santana throws up twice the morning she's sworn in. She knows she can do it, but her nerves are telling her otherwise. Plus, to be honest, she wasn't sure they'd even win. While the city still seems to love her and Rachel, that doesn't necessarily always translate into a political office.

The only thing that stops Santana's shaking hands is Rachel's clenched in hers. Her wife raises an eyebrow at her sweaty palm, but doesn't say anything. She just sweetly kisses her cheek and smiles adoringly.

Spring 2031

It takes a lot of luck and a ton of scheduling to keep the day open for Beth's graduation from NYU. Santana knows Rachel also had a hand in it, and so she sends her wife a dozen roses while Santana's assistant gets a huge bonus, despite having just received one for Christmas. Not that Tracey is complaining.

It's a beautiful sunny day and both Santana and Rachel jump up, clapping when Beth's name is announced. They don't stop until she's sitting back down, fighting a blush. She knows she should have expected such a reaction. Both Rachel and Santana feel bad about being too busy to be properly involved in Beth's and Abby's life, though both girls understand.

The moment the ceremony is over and pictures have been taken, Santana is whisked away again. Rachel gives Beth one more hug of congratulations and then she's off too. She's shooting a small guest spot for a procedural they shoot in the city and she's running late.

Beth and Abby have lunch together, before they split to celebrate with their friends.

Autumn 2031

Beth is still living with Rachel and Santana when she gets her first job at Jones, Jones and James Insurance. She's ecstatic. It's a small, but well known company and they're willing to pay for her continued training and exams.

She debates moving out, now that she has a steady job, though neither Rachel or Santana are pushing for that. She feels bad, as if she's taking advantage of their generosity. Rachel assures her that it's fine; they're family and she's welcome to stay as long as she wants.

"Though if you're still here at the age of thirty, we may have a problem," Rachel jokes.

"Agreed."

And so, for the moment, Beth is staying put.

Winter 2032

It's a cold, blustery day in February, when Mike calls up Rachel to tell her he's going to be a daddy.

"Zoe's pregnant?"

"Two and half months," Mike says.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"I didn't know you guys were trying," Rachel continues.

"We weren't," Mike replies. "We just agreed, we'd let nature take it's course."

"That is so awesome. So when's she due?"

"September 15th," Mike tells her.

"Are you going to find out the sex?"

"We're not sure," Mike says. "I want to know, Zoe's not too sure."

"Oooh, if it's a boy, are you going to name it Mikey jr.?"

Mike laughs. "God, no. We haven't quite talked about names yet, but I don't think that option is on the table."

"I have a few ideas," Rachel teases.

"No way," Mike chuckles. "I know you. We'd end up with a kid named Agamemnon or something."

"Aggie for short."

"Fine, but then you gotta teach him how to fight, so he can defend himself on the playground."

"Oh. Well, maybe you guys should just pick the name then," Rachel says.

Mike just laughs again.

Autumn 2032

Zoe gives birth to a healthy baby boy on September 1st. He weighs seven pounds, seven ounces and has a shock of dark hair on his head. They name him Christopher James Chang.

Rachel and Santana are his god parents, along with Zoe's sister, Della and her husband, Martin. Though honored, Rachel is secretly relieved. Heaven forbid anything happens to Mike or Zoe, but if she has to take in another child after the death of their parents…

"You're human, Rach," Santana tells her. "It completely understandable. Besides, we're so insanely busy, I'm not sure how great of parents we would be at the moment."

"I suppose it's our own fault for trying to have it all."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I didn't mean it is," Rachel replies. "I just… I can't believe we're here, you're you and I'm me and-"

"Rachel," Santana laughs. "It's okay. I completely understand. It's fine."

"All right."

"I'm so sorry, babe," Santana says. "But I gotta go. I'm so late."

"I know. Love you." She pulls Santana in for a kiss. "See you tonight?"

"Hopefully."

Autumn 2033

Michael has high political aspirations. That much is obvious, but nonetheless, Santana is quite surprised when he tells her that she should run for Governor next term because plans to run for President next election.

"Are you shitting me?"

"I shit you not," Michael replies.

"You're a bit young, aren't you?"

"I'm currently forty-three," Michael replies. "By the time, the actual election rolls around, I'll be forty-six. I certainly won't be the youngest."

"Sorry," Santana says. "It's just I never really considered political office, beyond the DA seat."

"Too bad. You're fucking excellent at this," Michael tells her. "I personally see you as a shoo in for Governor. We've done some amazing things this term and I think that will help propel us both towards the next step."

"True," Santana agrees.

"I'm serious, Lopez," Michael continues. "Consider it. Talk it over with Rach. You know it's a good idea."

Santana just nods absently, already considering it.

Spring 2034

It takes even more scheduling since Santana is now running for Governor, but both she and Rachel are able to attend Abby's graduation from NYU. Because they have to leave right after Abby's name is announced, they stand behind the seated crowd and both women are given binoculars to properly see Abby.

Both feel bad about it, but Abby assures them it's fine.

"You're going to be there," she tells them. "That's enough for me."

"You're sure?" Rachel asks. "Because I can stay longer, if you want."

"Rach," Abby interrupts. "It's fine. It's mostly going to be bullshit, you know that."

"Yeah, but we managed to stay through Beth's whole ceremony. I don't want you to think that we-"

"Rachel," Abby says. "I don't. Really. It's fine."

Rachel sighs. "If you're sure."

"I am."

And so once Abby's back in her seat, she turns around just in time to see both Rachel and Santana wave before being whisked away.

Summer 2034

Abby's music major has gotten her a job with a small company that provides music for commercials and other advertisements. It's not what Rachel pictured when Abby told them she was going to be a music major, but she seems pretty pleased about it.

"If I do well, I'll probably be composing music for them in under a year," Abby excitedly tells Rachel and Santana.

"Awesome, kiddo," Santana says. "But then what?"

"If I can start getting my name out there, I can maybe start getting freelance projects too," Abby explains. "I know it sounds weird, but it's a chance to just come up with all sorts of music and getting paid to do it. I know commercials aren't like _super_exciting, but I think it'll be fun. Besides, even though I like composing songs, it's not like I want to be a song writer."

"Okay."

"Yeah, you don't have to convince us," Santana adds. "We were just curious."

"Oh. Okay."

Winter 2034

It's a different sort of nervousness, waiting to find out if she's Governor. Santana supposes it's partly because if she _doesn't_win, she has no idea what she'll do. Unlike last time, she doesn't have being an ADA to fall back onto.

Rachel isn't worried; at least that's the façade she's presenting to the world. Santana knows she's nervous too, but it's her job to be the confident, supportive spouse and so that's what she's doing.

Actually, except for the confidence part, Santana knows Rachel isn't acting; she is the calm, supportive spouse. Santana doesn't know how she would have gotten through all the campaigning without her. If she wins, Santana has decided that Rachel will be thanked in every acceptance speech she gives.

Then suddenly someone is turning up the television volume and shushing the crowd. It all still feels a bit surreal to Santana and she tries to focus. She's unsuccessful, but it doesn't matter because everyone's cheering so loud, Santana has no doubt that she won.

Rachel captures her in a kiss and Santana lets herself sink into, just enjoying the moment, the triumphant and thrill of victory.

Winter 2035

Despite feeling a thousand times more confident about her ability to be Governor than she was about being Lieutenant Governor, Santana is still nervous. She wonders if that'll always be true. If she actually does become a Supreme Court Justice, will she feel just as anxious on her first day too?

It does help that Rachel wished her good luck and told her she'd be fine, before placing a lingering kiss on her. Of course, then Rachel bounced out of the apartment for her workout, so Santana couldn't even follow up on all that the kiss promised. Not that she would have; being late on her first day would probably be frowned upon, especially for sex. Still the orgasm probably would have helped with the nerves.

Instead, as Santana's walking to her office, she receives a picture message from her wife. Despite all their years together, Santana blushes hotly when she opens it. And quickly closes it. She then receives a text.

_A preview of your evening, Governor._

God, her wife is so ridiculous.

By the time Santana enters her office, she's feeling confident, if a little horny, and ready to go. Which was Rachel's plan all along.


	3. Accepting Things We Cannot Change

**Chapter Title:** Ambitions Deleted Scene One: Accepting Things We Cannot Change  
><strong>Author:<strong> slacker_d  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Quinn/OFC, OCs, Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Quinn finds out that Shelby left custody of Beth to Rachel and Santana.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~2,650  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Previous parts of this series. Ambitions part One & Two, especially.  
><strong>AN:** So despite how long part two was, there were still plenty of unanswered questions. So here's the first "deleted scene" from part two. I've got a couple more in mind, but if there's something you wanted to see or know about, let me know and I'll do what I can to write it.

* * *

><p>Quinn is beyond ecstatic that she got into the School of Art Institute of Chicago. She's not exactly sure what her specialty is going to be, but her drawings were good enough to get her in and so she figures it'll most likely be something related to that.<p>

The unfortunate part is that she is now even further from Alyson than she was before. Between school and the distance, the relationship quickly goes downhill.

They end up breaking up over winter break in Lima and so Quinn heads back to Chicago, broken hearted and single, but determined.

She spends the next three and a half years working hard, dating causally and becoming an architect because it appeals to both her creative and artistic side while still giving her a real way to earn a steady income. She just doesn't think she's the type who can live from paycheck to paycheck.

Upon graduation, she's recruited by Redding & Boom Design. It's a small firm that gives her some real hands on experience and responsibility. She has multiple opportunities to contribute to various projects and even head a few smaller ones of her own.

She's feels guilty, but when she's offered a job at West, Harris & Oliver, she has to take it. They're one of the best in the Midwest and they're promising she'll eventually make partner. Quinn wants to stay at Redding & Boom, they've become like her family over the four years and they did give her chances she never would have gotten at a bigger firm, but she feels like she's done all that she can with them, so she regretfully gives her notice.

Working at West, Harris & Oliver is difficult. It's a much bigger firm. And even if she was handpicked by West herself, she's still a small fish in a heavily populated ocean. So she simply does her job the best she can, working long hours and hoping she's being noticed.

Just as she did before, Quinn dates causally. There doesn't seem to be time for something more serious, nor has Quinn met anyone she thinks is worth the effort. She wonders what exactly that means. Is she being too picky?

**…**

Four years later at the office Christmas party, Quinn meets Kate Black. She's a friend of another architect and came with as his platonic date. She and Quinn hit it off immediately and spend the evening chatting.

They go out several times over the next month, but both are apprehensive. Quinn, because Kate has two small boys, two and four, and Kate, because Quinn hasn't been in a serious relationship for ten years.

Still, there's something between them that neither can deny and so they continue to date.

**…**

Quinn is made partner the beginning of her sixth year at West, Harris & Oliver.

Because of this, she allows herself to relax a bit.

Despite both their trepidation about dating the other, Quinn and Kate have become serious. Quinn's met both Kate's sons and couldn't help but fall in love with them. And luckily they seem to adore her as well.

**…**

A year and a half later, Quinn is moving in with Kate, James and Matthew.

**…**

Watching Matthew run around the yard, Quinn can't keep the smile off her face. He's so happy to home from daycare that the seven year old is spinning and laughing hysterically.

Though she was apprehensive about dating Kate because she had two kids, Quinn can't imagine her life without them now. James is sitting in the lawn chair next to her, coloring. It's completely abstract; even he'll admit it, but when he's all done, Quinn knows it'll be an explosion of color and design. Quinn is so sure that the nine year old will be some sort of artist when he grows up. Kate thinks he's too analytical and pragmatic to be one, despite the abstract drawing; she's expecting something more like an accountant or some sort of analyst.

"Hey James," Quinn says, still watching Matthew run in circles.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

He stops coloring and seems to give the question some thought before responding, "Taller." He then picks up the blue color crayon and returns to his picture.

Quinn chuckles. "Fair enough."

**…**

Ever since giving up Beth at sixteen, Quinn has never been sure if she wants to have children anymore. Before that, it was just assumed she would, that she would marry a fine upstanding young man and have 2.5 kids, a house and maybe a dog. However, staring at Beth through the glass at the hospital, Quinn felt every single certainty about her life fall away. It was both a relief and terrifying.

But now she sort of has all that. It's nothing like she originally pictured at ten or even the idealized picture she mentally threw away at sixteen, but she's happy.

**…**

Chicago is experiencing a summer heat wave and Quinn is glad that for once, she doesn't have to leave her house if she doesn't want to. She just finished a huge project, designing a new mall and since it was approved on the first pass, Quinn decided she needed a day off.

Which is why it's ten in the morning and she's just now logging onto her laptop to check her email and read some news.

She's shocked to find the top story is about one Santana Lopez, who is apparently an ADA for the city of New York. Reading the article, Quinn can't believe that Lopez survived a hostage situation, though she did end up being shot.

It's pretty short and doesn't go into much detail, so Quinn goes in search of a more in depth article. She finds a couple that are more human interest, talking about how Santana protected two small children, a brother and his little sister, even taking a bullet meant for the boy.

It then mentions Berry who is apparently just one award away from her self predicted EGOT. Quinn shakes her head in amazement. Seems Berry's giant ego wasn't just a load of hot air. Go figure.

But then Quinn reads something interesting. _…raising her two younger sisters after their mother died of cancer._

Sisters? Mother? Berry doesn't have a mother, she has two gay dads. Well, there is Shelby, but Quinn remembers that Berry could never think of Shelby as her mother after what happened sophomore year. And _especially _after she found out that Shelby adopted Beth-holy mother of god. The sister is Beth.

Because, technically, Rachel _is_Beth's sister.

_Holy shit_. Berry is raising Beth?

Quinn pauses a moment, thinking and realizes that Beth is twenty at this point, so it's not really _raising_at this point. Though the article doesn't say how long ago Shelby died.

And what's with the two sisters thing? Did Shelby go out and adopt _another_teenage mother's baby? Did the woman have some sort of weird mental thing because she gave up Berry all those years ago?

Needing real confirmation, Quinn starts looking up obituaries for Shelby Corcoran.

**…**

Quinn really wishes she had kept in touch with the other members of New Directions. Though, in retrospect, she has no idea if Rachel or Santana is in touch with anyone either.

She debates calling Puck because she _knows_ he has kept up contact with Berry. The Grammy winning song, _Left Behind _is certainly proof of that.

But he's unfortunately the _last_ person she wants to have _that_conversation with.

She finally decides that if anyone kept in contact with Rachel or Santana it would be Brittany and so she sets out to find out where the blonde ended up.

**…**

It doesn't take too long to find Brittany in L.A. working at Gilmore Financial as an analyst, though Quinn does have to double check the information three times to really believe it.

Quinn supposes she shouldn't be surprised by _any_thing about Brittany, after all she experienced at McKinley, but so much time has passed that it probably allowed her to lose her immunity to the unpredictability that is Brittany S. Pierce.

She can't make the call though. She spends the afternoon, watching TV, stopping on channels that may mention Santana again; and staring at the post it with Brittany's phone number on it.

She tries to shake it off as she goes to pick up the boys at daycare. She's quiet, content to listen to their chatter about their days. And when Kate gets home, it's obvious is something is wrong, but it'd definitely not something she wants to discuss in front of the boys.

That evening in bed, it all comes out and after, Quinn falls asleep in Kate's arms, exhausted from so many tears.

**…**

Quinn finally works up the nerve to call Brittany on Sunday. Because of the time difference, she forces herself to wait until noon. Nervous, she quickly punches in the numbers and hits call not wanting to give herself a chance to back out.

It's answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Is Brittany there?"

"Speaking."

"Uh, hi, Britt, it's, uh, Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

"Oh my god, Quinn, hi. How are things?"

"They're good. You?"

"I'm doing very well, thanks."

"Good. Good to hear."

"So, Quinn," Brittany says. "What's up?"

"Uh…" Maybe Quinn should have planned out what she was going to say first.

Thankfully, Brittany takes pity on her. "Is this about Beth?"

"Yes," Quinn replies, timidly.

"How much do you know?"

"Just what I've read online," Quinn says. "Though I did manage to find Shelby's obituary."

"Okay then," Brittany says with a sigh. "I'm going to tell you a story and hopefully that'll answer your questions. Okay?"

Quinn nods and then remembers she's on the phone. "Okay."

"Shelby sought Rachel out about six years ago, wanting to reattempt a relationship. Rachel eventually agreed and so she and Santana had dinner with Shelby, Beth and Abby. Abby is Shelby's niece who she was raising because her younger brother, the single father died when Beth was seven and Abby was four.

"As time passed, Beth and Abby became closer to Rachel and Santana, which is apparently what Shelby wanted. She had cancer, a cardiac sarcoma of the heart. Both her parents were dead and she had no other family. Shelby considered seeking out you or Puck, but knew she couldn't expect either of you to also take Abby, so she set her sights on Rachel and Santana.

"Of course she didn't tell Rachel or Santana, nor did she mention it to Beth or Abby and so when Shelby passed away, custody was given to Rachel and Santana to everyone's surprise. Beth was sixteen and Abby was thirteen. They moved in with Rachel and Santana and have been with them ever since."

"Beth's twenty," Quinn says. "Please tell me she's going to college."

"She's going to NYU," Brittany replies. "Majoring in Mathematics."

"Math?"

"Uh huh."

"That's…

"Unexpected, yes," Brittany says. "No one saw it coming."

"And she's… okay?"

"She's great," Brittany replies. "She's turned into a wonderful young woman."

"And she's happy?"

"She is."

"Okay," Quinn says quietly.

"Uh, Quinn," Brittany says after a few minutes of quiet. "Are you going to try and contact her?"

"I… I don't know."

"I don't think you should."

"What? Why not?"

"Because it'd be better if _she_ sought _you_out," Brittany answers. "Remember what happened with Shelby and Rachel? If the mother seeks out the child, it never ends well."

"You can't say that based off _one_ incident," Quinn replies. "Especially from _Berry's_life."

Brittany sighs. "You know I'm right."

Quinn doesn't respond.

"Besides," Brittany continues. "You're doing well. You've moved on. You've got a family of your own now."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do," Brittany replies.

"I won't make any promises," Quinn says finally.

"I mean it Quinn," Brittany tells her. "I know you'll never forget, nor should you. But it's been twenty years and things are the way they're supposed to be."

"You don't know that."

"Actually I feel pretty confident that I do," Brittany says.

Quinn is quiet again, eyes watering.

"I am sorry, Quinn," Brittany says. "I didn't mean to hurt you; I'm just trying to be honest."

"I know, Britt. I should probably just be grateful you've told me as much as you have."

"Live your life, Quinn," Brittany says. "Enjoy the existence you're living."

"I was. Until…"

"And you can be again."

There are tears streaming down Quinn's face now. "I'm gonna go," she sniffles.

"Okay. Call again if you feel like it."

"Bye Brittany."

"Good bye Quinn."

**…**

Kate finds Quinn staring at her cell phone at the kitchen table. She wonders how long she's been sitting there since she and the boys have been gone for hours.

"Honey?" Kate says quietly, sitting next to Quinn. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"She's happy," Quinn says. "She's going to college and doing well. I should be okay with that. But I can't be because Shelby left her to _Rachel freaking Berry_."

Kate knows a great deal of Quinn's history and so the name Rachel Berry has come up numerous times. However, it did take a while for Kate to realize that it was the same Rachel Berry that sang with Guys in Vans Who Want Burritos, a band she's quite fond of.

The fact that it's one of Kate's favorite bands is an odd point of contention between them. Quinn has yet to explain why she hates them so much.

"Do you wish Shelby would have sought you out? Had given you custody?" Kate asks quietly.

"What? No. Yes. I don't know. Maybe." Quinn sighs. "No. Being up rooted like that would have been difficult for her, I'm sure. You know, in addition to dealing with the death of her mother."

"Or what if she'd given custody to Beth's father?" Kate asks.

"_Puck_? No freaking way," Quinn snaps. "That bastard is too busy acting like a damn stereo typical rock star to be a good father, especially to a sixteen year old."

"Um, okay."

"I just…" Quinn sighs. "It's _Rachel_."

"All right," Kate says. "But she's married to Santana, who used to be one of your best friends. Shouldn't that comfort you somewhat?"

"Maybe."

"I guess I just don't understand why this is bothering you so much," Kate tells her.

"Because I never really dealt with it," Quinn replies. "I was fine, pushing it aside and forgetting about it. But now… Now knowing that Berry and Santana were her guardians, even if it was only for a couple years has stirred it all up again."

"Okay, so what's going to make you feel better about it then?"

"I want to see her," Quinn says. "But Brittany doesn't think that's such a good idea."

"But you don't agree?"

"I don't know. I mean, B's actually seen her. She's still in contact with San and Berry. I guess she probably would know better than me."

"There's nothing wrong with trusting someone else's judgment on the subject," Kate agrees.

"She _is_happy," Quinn says. "I mean, that means I made the right choice, right?"

"I would think so."

"And _I'm_happy, so that's good too."

"It certainly is."

"Okay," Quinn says.

"Okay?"

"Well, I will be."

"Okay."

Quinn glances over at the clock. "I know it's a bit early, but we should go out for dinner."

"Really?"

"Sure," Quinn says. "Didn't James want to try that new pizza place?"

"He's mentioned it a dozen or so times, yes," Kate replies.

"Okay, then. It's settled," Quinn says. "We're going."

"All right, I'll go tell them."

"Good, I'll go change." Quinn stands, grabs Kate's wrist before she can leave the kitchen and tugs her into an embrace. "I love you," Quinn says after kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I love you too."


	4. Popping the Question

**Chapter Title:** Ambitions Trilogy Deleted Scene Two: Popping the Question  
><strong>Author:<strong> slacker_d  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Rachel/Santana, Mike, Jen Bowers  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Santana proposes to Rachel.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~1,925  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Previous parts of this series. Ambitions part One & Two, especially.  
><strong>AN:** So here's the second "deleted scene" from part two. I guess I'm on a roll. Once again if there's something you wanted to see or know about, let me know and I'll do what I can to write it. Song is "Love Can Move Mountains" by Celine Dion.  
><strong>2nd AN:** And just to let you guys know, I have NO IDEA when part three is going to be done, because I only have a general idea of what I want to happen. It took 10 months for part two and I actually had that plotted out. It's one of the reasons I'm writing these deleted scenes, since I'm sure part three is going to be the LAST thing I write. The high school stuff just seems to flow out of my brain better. That being said, I'm willing to write as many deleted scenes as requested, so feel free to ask for whatever, though I make no promises of what my brain will create.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Because their original anniversary is just a month before their reunited anniversary, Rachel believes they should just celebrate the date of their original anniversary instead of the reunited one. Too happy that they're back together to care one way or another, Santana agrees. Rachel is also still counting the two years of high school in her count of the number of years they've been together. Santana finds this adorable, though she'll never admit it out loud.<p>

Spring 2020

Though she'll never say it, Santana knows Rachel wants to get married. And it's not as if Santana is against it, per say; she certainly plans on spending the rest of her life with Rachel. But the word marriage has always made her a bit apprehensive.

Still, it'd make Rachel happy and that's always something Santana wants. Besides, she knows it'll look better if she's married. She wants to be the District Attorney one day and the city might overlook the whole lesbian thing if she's been happily married for decades.

It irritates her a bit that it's 2020 and homosexuality _still_seems to be such a major issue for people. Don't they have better things to worry about, like the national debt or the high unemployment rate or natural disasters?

**…**

Santana can't believe how nervous she is just trying to buy a ring. She's pacing in front of Justice Jewelers waiting for Jen to show up. It's not like she thinks Rachel will say no, but that doesn't mean she can completely ignore the little voice in her head telling her otherwise.

"Hey Lopez."

"_Finally_," Santana breathes, turning around. "You're late."

Jen looks at her watch. "I'm three minutes late, Santana. You need to chill the fuck out."

"I'm cool."

"Uh huh. Let's just go inside, all right."

**…**

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Jen asks as they step inside.

Thankfully, there doesn't seem to be anyone else in the store except for the sales clerk.

"I don't know exactly," Santana replies. "Something simple, elegant. I don't know. I was hoping I'd just _know_when I saw it."

"Hopefully."

"Hello, ladies," the sales clerk greets. "My name's Sandra. What can I help you with today?"

"This one," Jen says, pointing to Santana. "Is looking for the perfect engagement ring."

"Oh, well, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Well, if you're not sure what you're looking for, we'll start with our most popular ones."

It takes longer than Santana thought, who knew there were so many damn choices, but she finally settles on the Radiant Star Diamond ring. Thankfully, Jen doesn't know about Rachel's previous gold star obsession, so Santana doesn't get mocked for her sappiness.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Jen says as Sandra goes to box it up.

"Yeah?"

"Who pays the bills?"

"Rachel."

"Won't she think it odd to see a charge from a jewelry store and not receive anything?" Jen asks.

"Thankfully, we take care of our own credit card bills," Santana answers. "Otherwise, yes, it would definitely be a worry."

"Lucky."

"Once in a while."

**…**

Mike answers his phone, surprised to see it's Santana calling. While they hang out all the time, it's almost always Rachel who calls.

"Hello?"

"Mike," Santana says. "I need your help."

"Uh, okay," he replies. "With what?"

"What are you doing right now?"

"It's 7 a.m. on a Saturday, Santana," Mike replies. "I was sleeping."

"Well, get dressed and meet me outside your building in twenty minutes," she tells him. "I'll buy you breakfast."

Mike sighs. "I'm not promising anything until I know what you want, Santana," he warns.

"That's smart, Chang. See you in twenty."

**…**

Santana is pacing on the sidewalk when Mike finally makes it downstairs. He's worried Santana's going to ream him out for taking twenty-five minutes instead of twenty, but she just grabs him by the wrist and drags him to the nearest breakfast place, which happens to be a little café a block and a half away.

**…**

"So what exactly do you need help with?" Mike asks.

They've finished eating and sipping coffee as they wait for the waiter to appear with their bill.

"First of all," Santana says, leaning forward. "You _cannot_tell Rachel about this."

"Um, all right."

"I'm serious, Mikey," Santana says, grabbing his hand. "I need you to swear on your mother's grave."

"My mother's not dead."

"Fine, on someone else's grave then."

"I swear I won't tell Rachel anything we talk about today," Mike says.

"Thank you."

Mike raises an eyebrow at that. Santana _never_ thanks him, even when it's deserved. This _must_be serious. "So what's up?"

"I'm going to propose to Rachel."

"That's great," Mike smiles. "It's about damn time."

"We've only been back together for a year and a half," Santana scoffs.

"Whatever, Lopez," Mike teases. "You guys were basically married at McKinley."

"Shut up."

"_Whipped_," Mike coughs.

"I'm ignoring you now," Santana says.

"So what do you need help with?"

"I'm going to sing Rach a song first and-"

"Awww."

"Shut it," Santana snaps. "And I was hoping you could help me."

"With?"

"Practicing. And then maybe I could borrow a keyboard."

"Why?"

"Because I figure playing and singing is more romantic," Santana explains. "And I'm certainly not trying to haul a piano into our apartment."

"Fair enough."

"So you'll help me?" Santana asks.

"Of course I will," Mike replies. "Can't have our girl turning you down because you sing off key, can we?"

"As if," Santana scoffs. And then she pauses to think. "Oh god, you don't think she would?"

Mike chuckles. "I'm kidding, San. You know she wouldn't do that."

"All right. Of course. You're right. She wouldn't do that."

"You're still paying for breakfast, right," Mike says as the waiter appears with the check.

Santana nods and hands over her credit card.

**…**

Mike is nice enough to help Santana after work every day. Since Rachel has to be at the theater by six and Santana is usually just leaving work, she simply heads over to Mike's studio instead of the apartment.

Thankfully, the song doesn't seem to need to be rearranged for her voice. One less thing she needs to worry about. However, she does want to slow it down a bit, so she and Mike do end up reworking it that way.

"Who would have thought you'd be so romantic?" Mike says one day as Santana's finally playing the song from memory.

"Hey, I can be romantic. I just don't let others see it," Santana admits.

"Well, music is the way to Rachel's heart," Mike says.

"I know. The last time I serenaded her, it went _extremely_well."

"You mean senior year?"

"Yeah."

"She did seem rather pleased," Mike agrees.

**…**

Once Santana's finished playing, Mike can't help stand up, clapping enthusiastically. "Santana, that was _amazing_. Rachel's going to be blown away."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Mike says. "Even though I know there's no way she'll say no, no matter what, that song is like the deal sealer or whatever."

"Thank god." Santana stands. "Listen, Mike, I totally owe you. I mean, seriously."

"I'll keep that in mind, Lopez."

Summer 2020

Santana's thankful that Rachel's fine staying in for the night. They're on a tight budget at the moment and so they've both decided against gifts as well.

Instead they make dinner together, Rachel humming with a huge grin on her face, with Santana getting in the occasional grope because she can.

They sit down to a simple meal, eating quietly and chatting about their days. Rachel can't stop grinning while Santana fights off her nervousness. She assumes it's more about her upcoming performance than a concern that Rachel will say no. At least, that's what she hopes her nervousness is.

Once they're done, Rachel starts to clear the table, but Santana stops her.

"I know we said no gifts, babe," Santana starts. "But I, well, just wait sec, okay?"

Rachel nods as Santana sprints out of the room and returns a moment later with the borrowed keyboard and a stand. She sets up the stand, plugs in the keyboard and turns it on.

"It's been a while and I might be a little rusty," Santana tells Rachel. "So try not to laugh too much, okay?"

"Awww, San, of course."

Santana smiles.

The tempo is slower, but the melody is still familiar and Santana sees a grin spread across Rachel's face as she recognizes the opening chords.

_There ain't a dream__  
>That don't have a chance to come true now<br>It just takes a little faith baby  
>Anything that we want to do<br>We can do now  
>There ain't nothing in our way baby<br>Nothing our love couldn't raise above  
>We can get through the night<br>We can get to the light  
>Long as we got our love to<br>Light the way_

_With a little faith_  
><em>Just a little trust<em>  
><em>If you believe in love<em>  
><em>Love can move mountains<em>  
><em>Believe in your heart<em>  
><em>And feel, feel it in your soul<em>  
><em>And love, love can, love can<em>  
><em>Move mountains<em>  
><em>Oh yeah, baby<em>

_Ocean deep and mountains high_  
><em>They can't stop us<em>  
><em>Because love is on our side baby<em>  
><em>We can reach the heavens and<em>  
><em>Touch the sky<em>  
><em>Just believe it, believe in you and I baby<em>  
><em>If we got love that is strong enough<em>  
><em>We can do anything, make it<em>

_through anything  
>Cause through it all love will always<br>Find a way  
>Yeah,<em>

_Just a little faith_  
><em>Just a little trust<em>  
><em>If you believe in love<em>  
><em>Love, love can move mountains<em>  
><em>Believe in your heart<em>  
><em>And feel, feel it in your soul<em>  
><em>And love, baby, love can, love can<em>  
><em>Move mountains<em>  
><em>You got to feel it baby<em>

_You believe in me_  
><em>I believe in you<em>  
><em>If we believe in each other<em>  
><em>Nothing we can't do<em>  
><em>If we got love that's strong enough<em>  
><em>Love will find a way<em>

_Just a little faith_  
><em>Just a little trust<em>  
><em>If you believe in love<em>  
><em>Love, love can move mountains<em>  
><em>Believe in your heart<em>  
><em>And feel, feel it in your soul<em>  
><em>And love, love can<em>  
><em>Move mountains<em>

_You need a little love_  
><em>You got to feel it baby<em>  
><em>Love can, love can move mountains<em>

Rachel's clapping enthusiastically when Santana finishes playing.

"That was amazing, San," Rachel says. "I can't believe you call that rusty. That was incredible. And I love that you slowed it down to play on the keyboard."

"I'm glad," Santana says, stepping around the keyboard. "There is one more thing though."

"Oh?"

Santana kneels in front of Rachel, who is still sitting at the table. She pulls out the ring box and pops it open.

Rachel lets out a gasp.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I have loved you for so long, that I can't imagine not doing so. When we were apart, I didn't feel complete. Having you back in my life has been so perfect, that every once in a while I think I'm still dreaming. I let you get away once; I'm never letting it happen again. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Oh San, of course I will," Rachel exclaims.

She holds out her left hand and Santana slips the ring on.

Rachel stands, pulling Santana up with her for a kiss.

"I love you," Rachel says when they finally pull apart.

"And I you."

Holding her hand out to examine, Rachel says, "Perfect."

"So are you."

"Awww, you're just going all out tonight, aren't you?"

Santana blushes "I just think this is one of those perfect moments I want to remember forever."

"Me too, tiger," Rachel says. "Me too."


	5. Meeting the Parents

**Title:** Ambitions Trilogy Deleted Scene Three: Meeting the Parents  
><strong>Author:<strong> slacker_d  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Rachel/Santana, Quinn/OFC, Beth, Puck, Abby, Brittany, Mike/OFC  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Rachel and Santana decide it's time to tell Beth who exactly her birth parents are.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~6,600  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Previous parts of this series. Ambitions part One & Two, especially.  
><strong>AN:** So here's the third "deleted scene" from part two. Reminder, if there's something you wanted to see or know about, let me know and I'll do what I can to write it.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Autumn 2033<span>

Still having a key, Beth lets herself into the apartment. She can't believe she left her cell phone charger here. It must have been the excitement of Santana's announcement. No one should be at home, but Beth tries to keep quiet anyway. She knows that once in a while Rachel or Santana will come home for lunch, just to get a moment of peace and she doesn't want to disturb that.

Walking past the master bedroom, Beth hears Rachel and Santana arguing. She can't help, but pause since she can count on one hand the amount of times she heard them having a legit fight like it sounds like they're having now.

"San, we need to figure this out."

"Do we have to do it right now?"

"When would you suggest we do it then?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know. I like never. How about then?"

"San," Rachel huffs. "You know I'm right."

"Of course you are, _dear_, aren't you always?"

"Ignoring your tone," Rachel replies. "The answer is yes, I am."

"If they haven't attempted contact yet, then maybe they never will."

"You don't know that."

"Of course I don't know that, Rach," Santana retorts. "I barely understood how their brains worked when we kept in contact."

"So what? You just want to leave things as they are and hope for the best? Don't you think that's a bit dangerous?"

"Dangerous? Hardly. Unwise? Maybe."

"I'd just feel better if we were the ones to tell her," Rachel says.

"If I wasn't running for governor, this wouldn't be a concern," Santana replies.

"Yes, San," Rachel says, her tone sarcastic. "This whole thing is entirely your fault."

"I'm allowed to wallow for a moment, Rach," Santana tells her. "Besides, I noticed how you didn't dispute my statement."

"Because it's paretly true," Rachel replies. "But lamenting about it doesn't change the fact that we both know with your blossoming career, the story is going to come up again and again."

"Yeah, well it wasn't my idea to use Beth or Abby as political gains."

"It wasn't my idea either," Rachel retorts. "It was Collins. Which is why you fired him and got a new campaign manager. But the damage had already been done, so to speak."

Beth hears Santana sigh and then silence. Her curiosity has escalated insanely. Worried, the conversation is over, she's just about to high tail it out of there when Rachel begins speaking again.

"I really do feel like telling her now is a smart move."

"I really think you're making a problem before we need to."

"San, every minute we don't tell her, is a problem. Shelby might have done an excellent job with them, but she put us in a horrible position by insisting we keep this a secret. It's been hanging over us from the second dinner we've had with them. I'm tired of it and I _really_don't want it to blow up on us later."

"Fine," Santana sighs. "What do you want me to do?"

"I'll take care of it," Rachel replies. "I mean technically since she was my mother, it's all my fault. Right?"

Beth is so busy trying to figure out what the hell they're talking about, that she misses the sound of footsteps. The door swings open and Beth knows she's screwed.

**…**

Rachel is extremely surprised to find Beth on the other side of their door. She looks like a deer caught in headlights, so Rachel's pretty sure she overheard almost, if not everything.

"Hey Rachel."

"Hi Beth. What brings you by?"

"Forgot my phone charger." She holds it up. "But I found it. So I'll just be on our way."

Rachel sighs. "How much did you hear?"

Beth shrugs. "Most of it?"

Rachel looks back to Santana who checking her email on her phone. "You got some time?"

Santana nods.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Rachel says.

Beth follows Rachel into the kitchen as Santana stands and follows as well.

"So you're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Right?"

Beth nods.

"Well, as you know, Shelby sought me out in high school sooner than she was supposed to. And it didn't end so well for_our_relationship. It was, however, when she decided to adopt you. From a pregnant teenager mother."

"I know all this," Beth says. "So what? My parents kept tabs on me?"

"Not exactly. Well, maybe I don't know," Rachel replies. "We never really talked about it."

"Then why are you suddenly so worried about them contacting me?"

"Your birth mother was Santana's best friend in high school. Your birth father was mine."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that."

"Santana and I know exactly who your birth parents are," Rachel says. "We were friends with them in high school."

"And you just _suddenly_decided to tell me?"

"Shelby asked us to keep quiet about it until you were eighteen. If you asked after that, we were to speak freely."

"And then there's this whole governor thing," Santana adds. "Rach and I are just worried that they're going to contact you. I mean, I'm sure hearing all those ridiculous reports about how we're raising you guys is getting to them, well to Quinn, anyway."

"Quinn?"

"Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman."

"Wait, a minute? Noah? You mean, Puck? The lead singer from Guys in Vans, who _you_sang the duet with?"

Rachel nods.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Beth closes her eyes and takes several deep breaths. When she opens her eyes, she doesn't seem much calmer. "Is that why you didn't want us to come to LA with you?"

"It's not the _only_reason," Rachel replies.

"I can't believe you would keep this from me!"

"We didn't think it would be fair to dump all that on you right after Shelby passed," Santana defends. "Besides, we gave your mother our word that we wouldn't say anything about it before you were eighteen. And we _keep_our promises."

"Do you really think you would have been able to deal with all that?" Rachel asks, gently.

"Well, no," Beth pouts. "But you could have told me sooner."

"We were trying to gauge your interest in knowing," Rachel replies. "San and I honestly thought that with Shelby gone that maybe you'd be more interested, but you never seemed to be."

"So what? Now that she's going to be governor, you felt it was time?"

"Or we were concerned _they_ might make a move and we wanted to circumvent a terrible situation," Santana says. "Despite not having talked to Quinn in decades, I know this has to be killing her. I also know the only reason she _hasn't_done anything to contact you is that Brittany convinced her not to."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because we think everything will go better if you're given all the information and allowed to make your own choices," Santana explains. "If some random blonde shows up claiming to be your mother, what would you do?"

Beth shrugs.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Rachel says. "So _if_you want to meet them, then we can help facilitate it. And we can be there or not. Whatever you want."

"I need... time," Beth says finally. "I'll call you guys."

"Okay. Of course. Anytime," Rachel replies.

"Bye," Beth says, distractedly.

**…**

Mike is surprised when he sees the name Beth Corcoran pop up on his phone. She has his number mainly for emergencies and vice versa. Mike feels a wave of cold wash over him. He hopes nothing has happened to Rachel or Santana.

"Hello?"

"You knew Rachel and Santana in high school, right?" Beth says when Mike answers.

He's a bit taken aback, but goes with it. "I did."

"Then that means you know my birth parents."

"Uh… yeah. I did. I do. I… they decided to tell you?"

"Sorta," Beth replies. "They were discussing how to tell me and I overheard them. Rachel was forced to explain."

"Ah."

"So you knew Noah and Quinn?"

"I did," Mike nods. "We were all in glee together."

"Oh. Well, were they nice?"

Mike gulps. "They could be."

"Oh."

Mike sighs. "Do you want to stop by?" he asks. "We don't have to talk about it. You can just watch TV with CJ and me."

The pause is so long that Mike wonders if his cell dropped the call. Then finally, "Yeah. Yeah, that'd be nice."

**…**

"We fucked up," Rachel says as the front door slams shut.

"I just think that was incredibly unlucky," Santana replies, still checking her email.

"You have to go, don't you?"

Santana sighs. "Yeah, babe. Sorry. But you were going to handle this anyway, right?"

"I was. So, you go. It'll be fine. I hope."

"Things have a way of working out," Santana says. She gives Rachel a quick kiss before hurrying out the door.

**…**

When Zoe arrives home, she's surprised to find Beth Corcoran making dinner with Mike.

"Hey guys," she says warily.

"Oh hi, Zo," Mike greets. "Beth just got some life changing news, so I told her she could have dinner with us."

"Um… all right."

"Sorry," Beth shrugs. "I just… didn't know where else I could go."

"It's fine, Beth, really," Zoe says. "Mike says things are complicated for you."

"Apparently quite the understatement," Beth mutters.

"It'll all work out, kiddo," Mike tells her.

"If you say so, Mike," Beth replies. "If you say so."

**…**

When Beth finally heads home, it's late and she feels like she took up too much of Mike's time. She tries to apologizes, but he just hugs her and tells her she's always welcome. She smiles nervously and thanks him before slipping out the door.

Beth feels calmer about the situation, but still utterly confused. She supposes it's because she didn't ask Mike any of the questions that are swirling around her brain. She wanted to, but didn't feel comfortable. It's her, not Mike; Beth knows he'd do his best to answer her questions, but for some reason, she doesn't want his answers.

This is what prompts her to call Brittany. With the time difference, Beth figures the blonde is probably just getting home from work. And she did say, Beth and Abby could call her anytime about anything. It's almost as if Brittany knew something like this would happen. Then again, she seems to understand certain things so much quicker than everyone else.

She waits until she's home to call, scrolling through her contact list as she builds up the courage to make the call. But her thumb hits the call button before she feels ready and suddenly it's ringing.

Brittany picks up right before the voicemail kicks in.

"Uh, hu, yeah it's Beth. Corcoran?"

"I know who you are Beth," Brittany chuckles. "What's up?"

"Uh, I'm sorry for calling," Beth replies. "But I have all these questions and I don't know who else to ask."

"Okay."

"So today I overheard Rach and Santana talking about my birth parents," Beth starts.

"Oh."

"And then when they caught me, they had to explain," Beth continues.

"If they explained-"

"I know, right," Beth interrupts. "I guess I don't have ques_tions_, more like just one question."

"Which is?" Brittany asks.

"Should I contact them?"

"Oh."

Brittany is quiet for so long that Beth lets out an exasperated, "_Well_?"

"I'm thinking."

"Okay."

"Let me as _you_a few questions," Brittany says finally."

"All right."

"Do you want to meet them?"

"Uh… I don't know," Beth answers. "I mean before I kinda did, but I was worried of being rejected. You know? But now…"

"Do you feel better or worse now that you know?"

"Worse," Beth replies. "I mean you all kept this from me for years-"

"I meant about your birth parents," Brittany interrupts.

"Oh. Um, better?" Since I know the possibility of rejection is much lower."

"True."

"I mean, Rach said she had to warn Noah away from me."

"She did indeed," Brittany confirms. "We all felt that it was too soon. Besides, technically, it wasn't allowed."

"I hate that mom did that," Beth says.

"Hey, they signed an agreement," Brittany explains. "And Shelby was reacting off of her own messy situation with Rachel."

"I know," Beth sighs.

"Listen, kiddo," Brittany says. "I can't guarantee what their response will be. But I do know that they've thought about you every day since Shelby adopted you. Plus one of their first questions about you is whether or not you're happy."

"Okay."

"And if you do decide to meet them, you know me or Rach or San would go with you if you wanted."

"I know."

"How about this? You write them an email?" Brittany suggests. "Send it to me and then I'll forward it to them. I think a phone call would just be too much."

"Yeah."

"And then if I don't get an email from you, that'll be you saying you're not ready to meet them. Okay?"

"Yeah. That… I like that plan," Beth says.

"Maybe you should talk to Abby about this?"

"I don't know," Beth replies. "I guess I feel bad since her dad died and her mom ran off."

"You think you'll hurt her feelings?" Brittany asks.

"Well not exactly," Beth says. "More like I'm bringing up painful memories for her and then rubbing salt in the wounds, with my problems."

"Oh. You don't think enough time as has passed?"

Beth sighs. "Probably. I'm probably _way_over thinking this."

"It's possible," Brittany agrees.

"All right. Maybe I'll talk to Abby tomorrow," Beth says. "And I'll think about the email thing."

"Sounds good."

"Thanks Brittany."

"No problem, kiddo."

**…**

Beth apprehensively knocks on the apartment door. A few moments later the door is opened by Rachel.

"Beth," she greets as she steps aside. "Why didn't you use your key?"

"Well I know Sunday morning is _your_time together," Beth explains.

"Didn't want to walk in on anything, you mean?" Santana says from her spot at the table.

"Yeah," Beth blushes

"So what's up kid?" Santana asks.

"I decided I want to meet them," Beth explains.

"Okay."

"And I was hoping maybe Rach would come with," Beth continues. "I'd like you both to be there, but I know your schedule is kinda hectic right now."

"It is indeed," Santana agrees.

"Of course I'll be there," Rachel says.

"Good," Beth replies. "Between you and Abby I hopefully won't panic too much."

"So when and where is this happening?" Santana asks.

"I don't know," Beth says. "I emailed them, so we'll see if they actually write back."

"How'd you get their emails?" Rachel asks.

"Brittany," Santana volunteers.

Beth nods. "Are you mad?"

"Course not, kid," Santana says. "B's a good neutral party in all this."

"Good point," Rachel agrees.

"You think they'll want to meet?" Beth asks.

"Oh yeah," Rachel replies. "I know Noah will. And Quinn will after she thinks about it too much."

"And you'll really fly out to Chicago with me?" Beth questions.

"If that's where you're meeting them, then yes."

"It'll be expensive," Beth tries.

"We can afford it," Rachel counters.

"Because Santana is a big shot Politian?" Beth asks.

"Actually because Rachel is a Broadway legend," Santana answers.

"I'm definitely not a legend," Rachel says. "But money isn't an issue."

"Oh, well, good, I guess."

**…**

It's Saturday and Quinn's had a great morning. Kate woke up in a frisky mood and they used up all the hot water in the shower. The four of them made pancakes for breakfast and then cleaned up together.

Currently Kate is out running errands. Matthew is at Lacrosse practice while James is hanging out at his best friend, Kyle's house. This leaves Quinn to leisurely read the news online and check her email.

Seeing an email from Brittany, Quinn opens it, wondering what she's up to. She opens it and her smile quickly fades

_Hey guys,_

_As you may already know, Santana is running for governor of New York. Because of this, both Rachel and Santana thought it might be time for Beth to know the specifics of how we are all intertwined in relation to her birth._

_After learning this, Beth asked me to forward an email to you both. So here it is._

Not sure she _wants_to read it, her eyes act without her permission and she finds herself reading Beth's words.

_Hello,_

_My name is Beth Corcoran, I'm 23 and you're my birth parents. I suppose you already know this, but I have no idea how to start a letter like this._

_Rachel and Santana explained a lot of things, but I'd still really like the chance to meet and talk with you both._

_I understand if you'd rather not. High school was a long time again for both of you and I know meeting me might seem like dredging up the past. But I'd really like the chance to at least meet you. You can meet my sister and reconnect with Rach if you want._

_I realize this is a lot to throw at you all at once. So take your time and if you want to get a hold of me, Brittany has my number and email._

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Beth<em>

And then under that is another short note from Brittany.

_I know this is a lot to take in, guys. Feel free to call, write, whatever if you need to._

_Also, you guys need to talk. CALL EACH OTHER!_

_Quinn – 708-987-6543 P – 310-123-4567_

It's a moment she's dreamed about for years, but now that it's here, she's not sure how to feel about it. Beth's an adult. It's not like she's looking for her parents because her adopted ones suck. She's just curious. Which Quinn supposes is better, there's no pressure for either of them.

But she's got her own life now, a life she's really happy in. Meeting Beth almost seems like a step back. She also worries how James and Matthew will respond. Just because she didn't give birth to them, doesn't mean she doesn't think of them as her own.

And Puck. Oh god. Quinn actually groans out loud.

She knows it's been years and that Puck's band actually ended up being pretty successful, but a little part of her will always think of him as the douchbag that got her drunk and then knocked her up.

She knows Britt said she should call her, but she's not sure if she can or wants to.

**…**

Surprisingly, Puck solves the problem for her, calling a few hours later.

"Hey."

"Hi Quinn."

"Read the email, did you?"

"Why else would I be calling?"

"Right."

"What do you think?" he asks.

"I don't know."

"I want to meet her," he says.

"Yeah?"

"I always have," Puck replies. "She's the only kid I'm ever gonna have and even if she's not really mine, anymore, I still want to meet her."

Quinn sighs. "Yeah. I understand that."

"But you don't want to?"

"I do. I just worry. We have lives we like. We've moved on. Why rock the boat?"

"Or we could finally close that chapter of our lives," Puck argues.

"Maybe."

They both fall silent.

"Well I'm doing it," Puck says, eventually. "I understand if you can't, but I'm gonna if that helps."

"Maybe," Quinn admits. "I gotta talk to Kate. And the boys."

Puck chuckles.

"What?" Quinn asks, defensive.

"You have the life you always wanted," he replies. "I think it's great."

"Thanks Puckerman."

"I know you need time, but maybe call me tomorrow night?" Puck asks.

"Okay," Quinn agrees.

**…**

Katherine Renee Black is the oldest of three children born to Kevin and Jamie Minter. There's an eight year difference between her and her sister, Lisa and an eleven year difference between her and her brother, Paul. She grew up doing well in most things and graduated 14th out of 347 students.

In college she majored in Industrial Engineering, graduated towards the top of her class and was able to find employment at a bio medical facility.

She met Ted Black while she was still in college, though things didn't really become serious for several years. When he eventually proposed over dinner one night, Kate was caught off guard, not thinking he was ready for such a commitment.

James was born a few weeks after their second anniversary. Matthew came two years later.

And then one Saturday when James was three and Matthew sixteen months old, Kate woke up alone in bed. The house was silent and for some reason, Kate just _knew_that Ted was gone.

The note he left for her on the dresser simply read, _Kate, I'm sorry. I tired, but I just can't anymore. Ted_

Examining the room reveals that he'd packed several suitcases and took off.

Trying to explain to her sons that their father was never coming back was difficult and it took several years for that fact to really sink in.

When Kate meets Quinn a year later, she's instantly drawn to her. It's probably why, despite the warning alarms that were going off in Kate's head about Quinn's commitment level, the relationship continued. Kate considers herself lucky; she knows most mother of two wouldn't have stuck around for so long and gotten such perfect results.

**…**

Quinn is lying in bed when Kate returns.

"What's wrong?"

"They told her."

"Who?"

Quinn sits up. "Brittany forwarded me an email from Beth," Quinn explains. "Seems that S and Berry told her the truth."

"Oh."

"She wants to meet us," Quinn continues. "Me and Puck."

"Do you want to meet _her_?" Kate asks.

"I… I don't know. I think so. I just don't know," Quinn replies. "Part of me feels that it's taking a huge step backwards. And it's not like she wanted to meet us before. It's as if knowing our identities made her want to meet us."

"Or she did before, but didn't know where to start," Kate tries.

"Maybe."

"Would you fly out there?" Kate asks.

"Probably," Quinn replies. "I mean _may_be she and Berry could fly out here."

"Maybe that would make you more comfortable," Kate suggests.

"True. I'm sure Puck would be okay with it."

"It can't hurt to ask."

**…**

Quinn makes up her mind much quicker than she thought she would. So when she calls Puck Sunday night, she already knows her decision.

"Hey Q," Puck answers.

"Puck."

"So you decide yet?"

"Believe it or not, yes," Quinn replies.

"No shit. I thought for sure you'd over think it for a bit longer."

"Well then I guess I'm just full of surprises, huh?"

Puck chuckles. "You're always gonna be defensive around me, Q, aren't you?"

"If you're always going to be a moron," Quinn retorts.

"So what's the plan?"

"Why is it my job to come up with a plan?" Quinn asks.

"Because I know you already did," Puck replies.

"Fine," Quinn growls. "You're right. I'm hoping maybe Berry could fly out with Beth and we'd all meet here, at my house one afternoon."

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Quinn nods. "I figure it's easier for them to fly out here, especially since I don't think I can do this without Kate. And_you're_certainly flexible enough that you could be here whenever, so I think it just makes sense."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Good. I'll email Britt. Okay?"

"Sounds good, Q."

**…**

It takes a number of emails, but eventually a meeting time is set up and tickets are bought. Being the mediator of the whole thing, Brittany wonders why they don't just email each other. Or better yet, why they don't just _call_each other.

But it seems that Beth, Quinn and Puck all want to keep all sort of contact to a minimum until they meet face to face.

**…**

"Nervous?"

"What do you think, Puck?"

"Right. Stupid question."

Quinn's not entirely sure that meeting at her house is a good idea, but it's too late now. Besides, the feeling of having home field advantage is really calming her nerves.

The boys are upstairs doing homework and Kate is in kitchen.

Rachel and Beth aren't due for another thirty minutes, but Quinn's willing to bet they show up in fifteen minutes; assuming Rachel's still a stickler for showing up early. Puck keeps muttering that he could use a drink, but Quinn ignores him. It's too early in the day for that. Besides, alcohol is the cause of _all_of this.

**…**

The doorbell rings exactly seventeen minutes later and Quinn feels reassured that _some_things never change. Nervously, she goes to answer it.

Quinn opens the door to find an immaculately dressed Rachel Berry, looking every bit the Broadway star/politian's wife she is. If Quinn wasn't expecting her, she wouldn't have thought it was Rachel standing on her doorstep.

Next to her stands a young blonde looking achingly familiar and extremely nervous. And next to her is brunette that looks eerily like Rachel.

"Hello Quinn," Rachel says. "I see time has treated you well."

"I could say the same to you, Berry."

"Do we hug?"

"Uh…"

Rachel just shakes her head and pulls Quinn in for a quick hug.

"And this," Rachel says, once they step apart. "Is Beth."

"Hi."

"Hi. I'm Quinn. Obviously."

"And that one at the end is Abby."

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you. Why don't you guys come in?"

Rachel enters first, with Beth and Abby trotting after. Quinn closes the door and follows them into the living room.

There she finds Rachel being lifted off the ground by a bear hug from Puck. Once he sets her down, Rachel introduces Beth and Abby.

It's awkward until Kate enters with a tray of lemonade which she sets on the coffee table. She introduces herself, shaking everyone's hand.

They all sit and sip lemonade. Beth sits on the couch between Rachel and Abby. Puck leans against the fire place while Quinn sits in the other chair as Kate sits on the arm. It's quiet until Kate breaks the tension.

"I'm sorry," she says. "But I just have to say I'm a huge fan. _Left Behind_is one of my favorite songs."

"Thank you," Rachel says. "Though Noah wrote it."

"Yeah, but the two of you sound great together. You completely deserved the Grammy for it."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it."

The tension returns as everyone sips their lemonade.

"There has to be something one of you wants to say," Rachel says, finally. "Or ask."

"Who?" Puck asks.

"Anyone," Rachel replies. "You guys wanted to meet, so that implies that you have something you want to know."

"Maybe we just wanted to meet," Quinn says. "To see… how things are."

Rachel just nods as they all fall quiet again.

"So Quinn tells me you were all in glee club together?" Kate tries, the silence becoming too much.

"We were," Rachel nods. "Have you heard Quinn sing? I remember her being rather good."

"High praise indeed, Berry," Quinn remarks.

"Why do you call her that?" Abby asks.

"What?"

"Why do you call Rach, Berry?" Abby presses.

Quinn looks mildly embarrassed.

"An old habit I'm sure," Rachel throws out. "She did in high school. It's nice that some things don't change."

"But _why_?" Abby asks.

"It doesn't matter," Rachel tells her.

"It's _weird_," Abby whispers.

"You're weird," Beth retorts.

"You're weirder."

Rachel sighs. "Really guys? Now?"

"You know what?" Kate interjects. "Why don't Rachel, Abby and I go into the kitchen? Maybe Puck could join us?"

"What? No way, I-"

"Stand up, Noah," Rachel snaps. She turns to Beth. "Okay?"

She nods.

Rachel stands and waits for Puck to head into the kitchen first, Rachel follows, dragging Abby with as Kate kisses Quinn lightly and then leaves.

"I can't tell if this is going to be more awkward now or not," Beth quips.

"About the same, I think." Quinn leans forward a bit. "Shelby was a good mom?"

Beth nods. "Listen, I'm not here to demand _any_thing. I just… I've always been curious. Who wouldn't be? But I thought since you gave me up as a teenager, that maybe I was just something in your past. I didn't want to risk the rejection."

"Understandable."

"And then when I found out… well, everything, you just become so much more _real_. Not just an idea or a concept." Beth sighs. "When I was growing up, Shelby never pretended I wasn't adopted. Sure, it might have been obvious, me being so blonde and her not, but when you're a kid, you don't see those differences, you just see the person you've been calling mom for, well, for as long as you can remember. And the idea that there's actually another person out there that's_technically_your mother too, well it's a lot to wrap your head around. You know?"

"I can imagine."

"And your first thought is to worry about what made you so horrible that your own mother can just hand you over to someone else. To wonder what you did just after you've being brought into the world… But then someone explains things a bit more and it makes sense. You understand that it was done out of love, of wanting something for you that she couldn't give you. It takes a long time to do that."

"Beth, I-"

"But even then the idea of a birth mother is more of an idea, a story, something about yourself that you know _is_true, but you don't really fully comprehend. You wonder if understanding it would help you understand yourself better. Is meeting your genetic makers going to shed more light on who you are, who you're becoming. Your birth mother may hold the key to so many things about yourself that you're still figuring out.

"And then I realized that the fact that you gave me blonde hair has little to do with me as a person, well, as who I've become. Because while you might have gotten me started. Shelby is the one who taught me to talk, that loved me totally, even if I can't carry a tune. Nearly everything that I am is because of her, not because of you.

"And I'm not saying this to hurt you," Beth says. "I swear. I just… I want you to understand where I'm coming from. Because while I'll admit I've always _wondered_, it really wasn't until you became a real person, with a name, an identity, history… that I wanted to meet you. To see where I began and maybe to see what you've become."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry," Beth says. "I shouldn't have said all that."

"No," Quinn sighs. "It's good. I guess. I mean, I was sort of curious why you're apparently just now showing interest."

"Is that why you agreed to meet?"

"It's not the only reason."

"Why did you agree to meet me then?" Beth asks.

Quinn sighs again. "I don't know. Part of me wanted to see you, what you've become, verify that I made the right choice. Maybe now I can feel completely at ease about it. You changed my life, Beth. Even though I gave you up, the very act of your conception and birth changed me, maybe even made me a better person. I think I'll always be grateful for that. I was becoming someone I didn't necessarily like, but I couldn't see a way out of it. You were the way."

"Oh."

**…**

"Noah, you're making me dizzy."

Puck stops his pacing. "Sorry, Rach. The wait is killing me. I don't see why _I_had to leave the room too."

"It's a chick thing," Abby pipes up.

Kate covers up a chuckle with a cough.

"She's right, Noah," Rachel says. "The mother daughter relationship is a complicated thing. It's best to just stay out of it."

Puck returns to his pacing, muttering about all the bossy, know-it-all women in his life.

**…**

"What about him?" Beth asks Quinn.

"Who? Puck? Berry might be a better one to ask about Puck. Except for the topic of you, we haven't talked since we graduated."

"Oh."

"You really never met him?" Quinn asks.

"I think Rachel thought it'd be best to keep us apart."

Quinn nods. "She was probably right. Puck has grown up some, but there are still _some_things…"

"Yeah, Rachel's filled me in on a few things."

"Don't get down on him too much," Quinn says. "When it first happened, I thought for sure he'd be a deadbeat about it, but he totally tried to step up. He tried to do right by you. It's just neither of us were really ready for that."

"I know," Beth replies. "I'm not mad."

**…**

"I can't take this waiting anymore, bro," Puck says.

Rachel sighs and turns to Kate. "You wanna go check on them?"

"Why me?"

"Quinn's always going to be a bit skittish around me, I think."

"All right."

**…**

"So now what?"

"What do you mean?" Beth asks.

"What's the next step?"

"I don't know if there is a next step," Beth replies. "Do you want there to be a next step?"

"I don't know," Quinn answers. "Do you?"

"Are you asking me if I want to keep in touch?"

**…**

"…keep in touch?"

"Uh guys?"

Beth and Quinn look up to find Kate in the doorway.

"I hate to interrupt, but the natives are getting restless. So to speak."

"You mean Puck?" Quinn asks.

Kate nods.

Quinn looks at Beth for a moment. "Tell him to relax. It'll just be a minute. Right?"

Beth nods.

"Okay."

**…**

A few moments later, Quinn enters the kitchen and tells Puck to go talk to Beth. Once he leaves, she sinks into a kitchen chair.

"So how are things, Berry?"

"They're just fine. How about you?" Rachel asks.

"Can't complain."

"That's good."

"How's San?"

"Busy," Rachel replies.

"That's how she likes it," Quinn says.

Rachel nods.

"So you really went to high school with Rachel and Santana?" Abby interrupts.

"I did."

"Did you know Mike Chang?" Abby asks.

Quinn nods. "I did."

"Oh. Cool. And Brittany?"

"She was one of my best friends," Quinn says.

"Cool."

Quinn is waiting for more questions. When no more come, she shoots Abby an odd look. "She is _so_related to you, Berry."

"Thanks," Rachel says. "What gave it away? I mean, besides how similar we look?"

"She's just as weird as you," Quinn replies. "Maybe weirder."

"Quinn, really?" Kate interjects.

"Don't worry about it, Kate," Rachel says.

"Yeah, Berry knows I don't mean any harm."

"Glad to see things worked out for you," Rachel says to Quinn.

"I could say the same to you," Quinn replies. "Guess you weren't as delusional in high school as everyone thought."

"How nice of you to say, Quinn," Rachel says. "I could tell you how nice it is to see that after you and Alyson broke up that you didn't dive head first back into the closet. Santana owes me twenty bucks."

Kate and Abby can only stare at the two as they continue to catch each other up on their lives while being incredibly sarcastic and back handedly complimentary.

**…**

"Hi," Puck says, sitting on the couch as far away from Beth as possible.

"Hey."

"So… Good talk with Q?"

"I think so," Beth replies. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did _you_want to meet me?"

"Besides, the obvious?"

"What obvious?" Beth asks. "It's been over twenty years."

"So?"

"I mean, I know you and Rach had some difference of opinion about, me, a few years ago. Is it because you wanted to meet me then?"

"It is," Puck agrees.

"Why? Because I was with Rachel and Santana?"

"Because you're my kid and I finally had a tangible idea where you were," Puck explains. "We all agreed to keep it a closed adoption or whatever. I mean, that me and Q agreed to no contact before you were eighteen. And at the time, I was all right with it. But when I finally managed to graduate and mature a bit, I started to regret it. I know we're all better off how things are now, but you're the only child I'm ever going to have. You're always going to be a concern."

"Oh."

"Look, Beth," Puck says. "I'm not looking for _any_thing from you. I just wanted to meet you, see you and for you to know that I'm out there and if you ever need anything, I will be there for you. You're the best thing I ever did with my life. The second best? Giving you to Shelby because it means you had a good life. I know things didn't turn out _perfect_, but I'm pretty sure being the daughter of two teenagers wouldn't have worked out so well."

"Probably not."

"I know you don't really have a father figure in your life," Puck continues. "And it's probably too late, but if you ever need a dad like figure in your life, or even a guy friend, I'm here for you."

**…**

Beth's quiet on the drive back to the hotel. Not that Rachel expected anything else. A lot happened today and even she needs time to sort through it all. Though Rachel's curious what Quinn and Puck said to her, she's pretty sure she shouldn't push.

They order room service since their flight is fairly early the next morning. Abby is in charge of the remote and picks a lighthearted comedy. She and Rachel watch it and eat, while Beth eats, thinking.

**…**

"So," Kate says once everyone's gone. "How are you?"

"I think I'm all right," Quinn replies.

"Yeah?"

Quinn nods. "I'm exhausted. But I think it went okay."

"So what? That's it? You guys all meet once and that's it?" Kate questions.

Quinn shrugs. "Seems so."

"That seems like a lot of worrying and stress for just a few hours."

"I'm finding the closure rather refreshing," Quinn replies.

"Good, I guess."

"I don't know," Quinn continues. "I wanted to meet her, see her, talk with her. And I did all that. Do I feel better? I don't know. But I do feel lighter. And now I know for sure, I made the right decision all those years ago."

"That is important."

"What about you? What'd you think of her?"

"She seems like a nice kid," Kate replies. "What I found more fascinating, was your relationship with Rachel."

"Really? Why?"

"It's so adversarial," Kate explains. "I don't know. I guess I just thought that after all these years that would have changed."

"I think since we haven't seen each other in so long, we just fell back into our usual pattern."

"Teenage you is just a mystery to me," Kate says.

"She's a mystery to me sometimes, too," Quinn says.

**…**

Puck really wishes he'd brought someone with. However, the girl he's currently sleeping with, is just a fling. And though the guys in the band are like some of his best friends, he didn't feel like having them with either.

Which is why he's currently at the hotel bar, drinking Guinness and trying to sort out his feelings. It's awkward because he's never really dealt with the whole Beth thing. At least not since he found out Shelby left custody to Rachel and Santana. He did some soul searching about whether or not violating the agreement he and Quinn made with Shelby was worth breaking, but he never really thought about what meeting Beth would really mean.

He feels better and worse at the same time. He orders another Guinness.


	6. Forging a Path for Oneself

**Chapter Title:** Ambitions Deleted Scene Four: Forging a Path for Oneself  
><strong>Author:<strong> slacker_d  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Tina/OMC, OMCs, Puck, Artie  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary:<strong> What happens to Tina after McKinley.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~3,375  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Slightly for Ambitions Part Two  
><strong>AN:** For **0_0_loki_0_0** who wanted to know what happened to everyone and **kickangel_d** who wanted to know what happened to Tina.

* * *

><p>Tina's not sure what she wants to do with her life, but after being told constantly that college is just the place to figure it out, she hopes it's true.<p>

She gets into Ohio State University with so many scholarships from glee and her grades that her parents insist she go there. Unlike a lot of her classmates, she hasn't had her heart set on any one particular place and so after a lot of consideration, she accepts.

College is freedom, independence and new experiences. Her first year is filled with requirement classes and trying to find her niche. Thanks to glee, she drifts towards the music students. She's worried there will be a lot of egos and cattiness, but thankfully, everyone seems rather level headed. Tina would say it's because she's in Ohio, but considering the insanity of McKinley, that doesn't seem like the proper argument.

Still, there's nowhere else she'd rather be and when she returns home for Christmas, she's full of stories and excitement for the rest of her freshman year.

She does have to spend most of the two weeks hearing about how she has to declare a major. Her parents are glad that she seems to be making the most of college, but are concerned that it doesn't seem to be helping her find her way.

Tina wishes she had something to reassure them with. She knows they just assumed she'd be majoring in vocal performance. And while part of her did consider it, she's not sure if that's what she wants to do for the rest of her life. It's that small bit of doubt that holds her back. She assumes that hesitation means it's not the career for her. If she doesn't have the gumption to pursue a major, she sincerely doubts she'll have the tenacity for a career as a singer, in whatever capacity.

While she does feel good about this decision, it does leave her floundering a bit, wondering what she will do with her life.

However, spring semester, she takes a Creative Writing class for her English class and suddenly she knows exactly what she wants to do.

Besides the fact that the stories just seem to flow out of her onto the computer screen, the response from the class is overwhelming. Everyone loves her stories and a few even say that she should consider writing full time.

However, it's her teacher's enthusiasm that really solidifies it for her. Professor Devin cannot stop raving about the short story Tina wrote about a young girl named Alice who adopts a pet dragon. He insists she submit it to the literary magazine, _Musings_. She does so, hand shaking as she attaches the file and emails it to submissions committee.

**…**

It's accepted and awarded second place for Best Short Story. She can hardly believe it that when she's first told, she actually thinks it's a trick to slushie her, even though she hasn't even seen one around campus. It takes Professor Devin grabbing her in a hug and spinning her that makes her really believe it. And then when the very proper, button-uped Professor Devin stammers through an apology for his highly inappropriate behavior, she bursts out laughing and tells him she appreciates the enthusiasm.

She decides to major in English with an emphasis on writing since Ohio State doesn't have a specific Creative Writing degree. Her parents are pleased she chose a major, but don't feel that an English degree will be the most beneficial, especially when she tells them that she wants to be a science fiction writer. She eventually declares a double major of English and Music Performance with a balance between piano and voice.

It takes a great of maneuvering to make that happen, including letters of support from most of the English department and several professors in the music department who have heard her perform. It's a bit overwhelming. She's never had this much support from her teachers before. It's nice. She basks and tries to enjoy it while she can.

**…**

She spends the summer writing. She's back in Lima and there really isn't anyone around that she wants to hang out with, at least for extended periods of time. Everyone seems to be flourishing at college and very few people return to Lima. Tina ends up hanging with Puck and Artie more often than anyone else. And even that is just hanging out at Artie's, sketching out story ideas while she watches the two of them play video games. She joins in, but suddenly her brain is just overflowing with story ideas and she doesn't want to lose them.

Both guys think it's awesome and Puck even throws out every story idea he has as he plays. Of course, most of them are insanely ridiculous and Tina isn't sure how she'd even approach writing them, but it's fun and gives an interesting glimpse into Puck's head. Something, she never thought she'd have.

Artie also has ideas, but his are definitely more doable. He's also excited that most of her stories are science fiction and fantasy. He gives her a huge list of must read books that he says can help further the inspiration.

And that's pretty much her first summer after college.

**…**

She submits a story to _Musings _every year and each year, the story is accepted. However, between first and second semester her sophomore year, she decides it's time to see how she's perceived by the real world. And so she begins submitting stories to magazines. Professor Devin is now her advisor and he gives her a list of a dozen publications she can start with.

She gets a lot of rejection letters. _A lot_. But she soldiers on. She has to. She has to prove to her parents that the constant rejection won't get to her. Because of her previous introverted ways, her parents are concerned that a continuous negative response from magazines will drive her back into her shy, stuttering ways.

Though she doubts it to be true, she can't prove otherwise and so she continues sending stories out.

**…**

Near the end of her junior year, Tina receives a letter from _The Sci-Fi Chronicles_. It's a small magazine that only comes out four times a year. They want to publish her short story, _Rocket Fuel_about a young boy's attempt to build a rocket ship and fly to the moon.

She does a little victory dance that ends up being a bit of the Single Ladies dance, but she doesn't care because she's a published writer now.

**…**

Tina meets Ryder James in her 19th Century Victorian Literature class her senior year. He's the TA, a graduate student working on his doctorial thesis. He's a nice enough guy and devastatingly handsome. It helps that he doesn't seem entirely aware of that fact.

She doesn't really get to know him until just before Thanksgiving when she goes to him with a question about her paper on_Middlemarch_.

They end up talking for over an hour. It starts out about her paper, but then it branches out to other literature and then movies and then music. He seems quite shocked when he learns that she's majoring in English and music. She blushes at his awe and when he asks if she wants to get coffee and continue talking, she can't help but say yes.

Coffee turns into dinner. Dinner turns into drinks. And before Tina knows it, Ryder is walking her back to her dorm room and standing in front of her door, finds herself waiting for a kiss good night.

She does get one, sort of. Ryder kisses her on the check and gives her a slight bow before leaving.

**…**

By the time Christmas rolls around, Tina has had two more stories published in small Sci-Fi magazines. Also, she and Ryder have been going out for almost five weeks.

**…**

By the time graduation rolls around in June, Tina feels like she's ready to conquer the world. She's had another story published, this time in a well-known and widely published magazine, _Clarksworld_. Professor Devin is beyond ecstatic saying _this _legitimizes her as a writer.

Though she and Ryder have been dating for less than a year, after graduation they're moving together to Chicago and living together. Her parents aren't pleased, thinking she's choosing her boyfriend over her dreams, but that's hardly the case. While, yes, she is thinking Ryder's _the one_, she isn't ever going to say it out loud. Honestly? Living together is just the next step for her and Ryder. They just connected so perfectly right away, taking the next step is inevitable.

**…**

Ryder has a job at Chicago State University teaching the 19th century British novel. They find an apartment in Oak Lawn and Tina begins looking for a job that allows her to write as well.

**…**

Tina brings Ryder home for Thanksgiving because she'll be going with him to his family's for Christmas. It's weird being back in Lima because it's been a couple years. Nothing seems to have changed. Tina finds this both depressing and comforting.

Ryder is, as always, the perfect gentleman. He and her parents have already met. Despite not approving of how quickly they moved in together, her parents greet the couple eagerly.

It's a pleasant holiday filled with food, laughter and lounging.

"So does this moving in together mean we're going to hear wedding bells soon?" Tina's mom asks.

"Mom, shhh," Tina hisses. "It's definitely too soon for that. We've only been dating for a year."

"But eight months is enough to move in with him?"

Tina shrugs. "Apparently."

"Your flippancy isn't really proving to me that you've matured."

"Sorry, mom."

**…**

Tina has been out of school for almost two years when she meets A.J. Rodriguez, the holder of the New York Times bestseller number one position for almost three months now for the third book in his time traveling book series. She and Ryder are at a birthday party for a colleague of his and while he's off getting her another drink, she strikes up a conversation with the guy in the xkcd t-shirt next to her.

"Seriously?" Tina says when he introduces himself. "I love _The Time Traveling Adventures of Wally E. Wilber_."

"Thanks," he grins. "So what do you do?"

"Well, to earn money, I have a few jobs. But mainly, I write sci-fi."

"Published?" A.J. asks.

Tina nods. "Almost a dozen stories. I figure a few more and I can start trying to get an agent."

"You any good?"

"Uh… Well, I published one called _Pumas vs. Cheetahs_ in _Strange Horizons _last month."

"I do remember seeing that. Wait a minute…" A.J. mutters. "You're Tina Cohen-Chang? You wrote _How to Slice Your Bagel With a Laser_. I love that story!"

"I can't believe you read it," Tina replies. "You liked it?"

"Are you kidding? It was one of the funniest stories I've ever read."

"Awesome," Tina smiles.

"And you don't have an agent, yet?" A.J. asks.

Tina shakes her head.

"You know what I'm going to do?" A.J. continues, pulling out his wallet. "I'm going to talk to Tim about you."

"Tim?"

"My agent. Tim Amerson. Good guy. I think he'd like you." A.J. hands over a business card. "If he doesn't call you by the end of next week, give him a call." A.J. hands over another card. "Or you can call me."

"Seriously?"

A.J. nods. "If your other stuff is half as good as _How to Slice Your Bagel With a Laser _then you need an agent. You're way too good to be fighting alone."

"Wow. Thanks."

"Anything for the writer that made me snort coffee out my nose."

**…**

A.J. must have talked Tina up well because she receives a call from Tim Amerson just three days later.

"Tina Cohen-Chang?"

"Speaking."

"This is Tim Amerson. I represent A.J. Rodriguez."

"Oh, yes, hello."

"A.J. believes you and I should meet," Tim continues. "After having read a few of your stories, I'm inclined to agree."

"That would be great," Tina says.

"Excellent. How do you feel lunch tomorrow at Café Ba Ba Reeba? Say one o'clock?"

Tina mulls over her schedule for the next day. "That'll work."

"Great. See you then."

**…**

And just like that, Tina has an agent. The lunch is pleasant and relaxed. They discuss what Tina is hoping for and what Tim sees in her future; thankfully, they seem to be thinking along the same lines.

Tina and Ryder celebrate with a good bottle of wine and their favorite Thai takeout. Tina can't keep the grin off her face the entire evening.

**…**

Tim immediately goes to work for Tina and soon her writing begins appearing places on a regular basis. When Tina is published in _Asimov's Science Fiction_, nine months after signing with Tim, she decides it's time to start on something longer. She's had the idea for a while that involves expanding her first short story, _Flying High_, about a girl who adopts a dragon and she believes this to be the perfect time for it. She begins outlining and sketching things out as she waits for Tim to return her call. Tina wants to discuss the next step in her career with him; they've been building up to it

Luckily, Tim agrees. He too thinks it's time for Tina to tryout bigger projects. He seems eager to see the response to a longer stories.

Later that evening when Tina is relaying the conversation to Ryder, he comments that Tina seems to feed off Tim's enthusiasm for her work, making her much more proficient. And then when Tim reads the results, it feeds his passion for Tina's work.

"It's a weird cycle," he adds. "But it does seem to be working."

**…**

Tina's first novel, _The Dragon Legacy of Alice Green_ is finished fourteen months later. It's an expanded version of _Flying High _that goes more into the mythology of dragons and what makes Alice special enough to be able to adopt a dragon. She considers it the first in a trilogy. She has Ryder read the third draft and he pronounces it amazing. He also edits it for her and when Tina is handed back the stuffed accordion folder, she knows it's full of red ink. Tina doesn't mind. She's used to Ryder's editing. And she can admit that it does improve her writing. She figures all the reading he does probably makes him an excellent editor.

She considers it finished after the fifth draft. She sends it Tim's way waits for his response.

He declares it amazing begins working on getting her a publisher.

**…**

The moment that _The Dragon Legacy of Alice Green_ is accepted by a publisher, Tina begins working on the second book,_Playing With Fire_.

Who would have thought that little short story idea would blossom into all this, she thinks to herself as types.

**…**

She thinks that again as she finishes the second draft for _Playing With Fire_ and sees that _The Dragon Legacy of Alice Green_is in the top ten of the New York Times best seller list for the for the twentieth week.

Needless to say, she isn't concerned about Tim finding a publisher for the third and final installment entitled, _The Sword and the Dragon_.

There's also talk of making the books into movies.

**…**

_Playing With Fire _jumps to the number one spot the first week it's available. It stays there for fourteen weeks.

**…**

Ryder makes tenure soon after and they celebrate with a weekend in New York, seeing shows and being touristy. Tina is well known enough that a few people stop her for an autograph or ask for a picture in Times Square. It takes every bit of will power Tina has to keep the exuberant grin off her face until the fan leaves. Each time after, knowing how excited she is, Ryder grabs her and kisses her in congratulations.

That weekend, Ryder proposes and Tina says yes.

**…**

The success of _The Sword and the Dragon_ as well as the release of _The Dragon Legacy of Alice Green _starring Bailee Madison gives Tina carte blanche with the publisher.

Tim and the publisher decide to do a collection of Tina's earlier short stories. She agrees, but wants to write at least one new story and an introduction. It's perfect timing really, because it means she should have time to also plan a wedding.

**…**

It's a small private ceremony. Tina is now famous enough that it has to be; and that reporters and others possibly sneaking in, is a real concern. Personally, she doesn't mind. Tina has never pictured herself having some sort of huge, elaborate wedding. She's quite pleased with the small, intimate ceremony involving just their family and close friends.

And honestly, Tina doesn't care who does and doesn't show up, as long as Ryder is there; though she does keep her own name for professional reasons.

**…**

_How to Slice Your Bagel With a Laser and Other Stories_ debuts well. Tim says the timing is perfect because _Playing With Fire_is coming out next month as one of the big summer blockbusters. The movies really seem to help sell books and in turn, seem to get more people to read her books.

**…**

Her next novel, _The Great Wizard Escape_, is about a family of wizards on the run from the authorities for breaking too many wizard laws. Tim wants it to be another trilogy, or even longer, but Tina declines. She tells him there's no way she can stretch out the story; that anything after this would just seem like trying too hard. She adds that she already has another story idea that has sequel possibilities.

Tina's pleased with all that Tim has done for her, but she does wish he'd stop pushing for sequels or trilogies. She knows marketing and franchising is all the rage, but she also doesn't want to be persuaded to write more if she has no other ideas. She's proud of everything she's published and doesn't ever want that to change.

**…**

Since Tina has an idea for another trilogy and works from home now, she and Ryder decide to start trying to get pregnant. She knows Ryder wants a big family, like six or seven, but she's not sure that she wants more than two or three. When she finds out she's pregnant with twins, four months later, Tina hopes that the craziness of having two newborns at once will convince Ryder that half a dozen kids is just too many.

**…**

Seven months later Tina is listening the latest Guys in Vans Who Want Burritos album and is surprised to see a duet with Rachel Berry. Left Behind is a haunting duet that brings a smile to Tina's face when it brings back memories of McKinley. She wonders if she should be more surprised that Puck and Rachel are still in contact. After graduating, she lost touch with everyone. Life just seemed to get in the way.

She's just about finished with the first draft of _Titian X7_, which is about a young woman named, Zoe, who is one of the last surviving humans in the year 2314. She and the other survivors must travel the universe searching for somewhere to restart civilization. She's working on how she wants to end the first book when her water breaks.

Well that explains the cramps all day, she thinks as she dials Ryder's cell phone. Luckily, Ryder already has a plan in place and so he's easily able to find someone to cover his class and race home for Tina.

They make it to the hospital in record time.

**…**

By the time Alyssa Lynn James and Bennett Michael James are born fifteen hours later, Tina and Ryder's parents have arrived to see their grandchildren.

Tina feels like an emotional wreck. Besides the fact that she's exhausted, the hospital room is filled with so much joy and tears that Tina actually feels like she's suffocating. Thankfully, Ryder sees this as well and shoos everyone out of the room, leaving just the four of them to have their first real moment together as a family.

Sighing in relief, Tina's pretty sure she's never been happier.


	7. Marking Your Territory

**Title:** Ambitions Deleted Scene Five: Marking Your Territory  
><strong>Author:<strong> slacker_d  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Rachel/Santana, OCs  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for the C word.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "Miles Silverman is the biggest prick I've ever met," Rachel says. "Why do I have to go?" "Because he also produces brand new Tony winning musicals," Gretchen explains.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~1,500  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Ambitions **One** and **Two**  
><strong>AN:** For IDF 2012. Requested by **kiarcheo**

* * *

><p><span>March 2024<span>

Rachel is both surprised and disgusted when she receives an invitation to Miles Silverman's annual St. Patrick's Day bash. She's debating whether or not to go when her cell phone rings.

"This is Rachel."

"Rachel, darling, it's Gretchen."

"Oh hello Gretchen."

"Have you checked your email this morning?" she asks.

"I'm in the process of doing so. Why?"

"You should have an invitation to the Silverman bash on the 16th."

"I do."

"Good. Make sure your dear wife has the night off. Because you're going."

"Miles Silverman is the biggest prick I've ever met," Rachel says. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because he also produces brand new Tony winning musicals," Gretchen explains. "So if he requests your presence, you show up. You want him to know who you are, Rachel."

"Fine," Rachel sighs. "But you owe me."

"I'm already paying you back," Gretchen replies. "If you get the lead in his new musical, you'll be thanking me then."

"Only if I get a Tony out of it," Rachel retorts, before hanging up. She then sends Santana an email explaining the situation. Luckily, since it's a Saturday, Santana assures her that she'll be able to attend.

**…**

Saturday the 16th, Rachel is not looking forward to the party, but nonetheless, she gets ready and drags Santana down to a cab.

"I'd say we should drink a lot to deal," Santana says. "But I don't trust that guy to not grab your ass."

"And I don't trust you to not react to that," Rachel replies. "So we'll keep the drinking to a minimal."

"How long do we have to stay?"

"Longer than I'd like," Rachel sighs. "I'm hoping three hours is enough. Though I might blame it on your libido."

"What? That I can't resist you in that dress?" Santana asks. "Because that's actually true."

"Good. We're definitely using that, then."

**…**

Rachel drags Santana around as they search out Miles. She knows if she doesn't say hello first thing, it'll be thought of as a slight and so as Santana snatches two chutes of green tinted champagne off a tray, Rachel looks for Miles.

She finds him talking to a couple directors while his hand rests on the ass of his _very_young looking date. Rachel's willing to bet she's an escort. Or a very desperate actress. It makes her want to vomit. Instead, she accepts the champagne from Santana and puts on her best show smile.

"Rachel Berry is that you?" Miles greets her.

"Nice to see you again, Miles."

"You as well," he replies, leering at her outfit.

"May I introduce my wife, Santana?"

"Nice to meet you, Miles."

"You as well, Santana," Miles replies. "So glad you could join us."

"Thank you for inviting me," Santana replies.

"I hope it didn't interfere with work," Miles continues.

"Thankfully no," Santana says. "I'm not on call this weekend."

"On call?"

"Oh I'm an ADA for the CSU."

"Really?"

"She's an amazing lawyer," Rachel offers.

"Almost as amazing as you are, when you're performing," Santana smirks.

"God you two are just too perfect, aren't you?"

"Well, we try," Rachel says.

"And you succeed admirably," Miles replies. "Please mingle and help yourself to more champagne. Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you Miles."

**…**

A couple hours later, Santana is exiting the bathroom when she sees Rachel cornered by a tall, older man who has to be either a producer or director. She wonders if she should go join Rachel, but figures she should maybe just wait for Rachel's signal.

Instead, she gets into a discussion about music with a couple of dancers. She still keeps an eye on Rachel, trying to keep her wife in her line of sight. She doesn't trust any of the power players in the room. They're worse than her fellow lawyers.

Santana looks over at one point and sees Rachel boxed in the corner of the room and excuses herself.

She taps the idiot on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

"A bit busy at the moment," he mutters back.

Santana's second tap is much more forceful. "_Excuse me_."

"What?" he growls, half spinning around.

Santana sees her opening and slides in between him and Rachel.

"What the hell are you doing, bitch?" he growls.

Santana actually winces at the smell of whisky wafting off him. "You need to back off, buddy."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll have to make you," Santana retorts.

"Ms. Berry and I were just having a nice conversation, weren't we?" he sneers. "It's none of your damn business."

"Since she's my wife, I beg to differ," Santana replies.

"Wife? Yeah, I heard that. But you ladies are just kidding yourselves."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Santana growls.

"I'm sure you know exactly what I'm getting at," he retorts.

"Stan," Rachel says from behind Santana. "Maybe now would be a good time to go find your wife."

"You don't get to tell me what to do, bitch," Stan grumbles.

"_Do not _talk to my wife like that," Santana warns.

"You realize I'm not afraid of you little lady," Stan tells her.

"Well you should be," Santana replies. "I've taken down bigger jackasses than you, buddy."

"And I've done plenty to stupid interfering little bitches like you."

"This is your last warning, _pal_," Santana says. "Back away and you can still leave with dignity."

"If you think I'm going to back down from you, you've obviously had too much to drink."

"I believe you're the one who's had too much to drink tonight, Stan," Rachel says.

"Stay out of this Berry," Stan sneers. "This is between me and the little lady."

Rachel sighs. Glancing around, she sees they've gathered a crowd, though neither Stan or Santana has noticed yet.

"So you're not leaving yet," Santana observes.

"Do your worse, bitch."

Santana smirks. Suddenly her right hand is squeezing Stan's ring and middle finger until cracks are heard and Stan is holding his hand and howling in pain.

"You god damn cunt, you broke my fingers!"

"I did warn you," Santana grins.

"Fucking _fuck_!" Stan is clenching his hand and whimpering.

A moment later, a young man appears at Stan's side and encourages him to come with. Everyone watches as he's escorted out of the party.

"Who was that guy?" Santana whispers.

"Silverman's assistant, I think."

"Oh."

They don't discuss it any further because they're quickly surrounded by all the bystanders. Santana accepts their admiration and appreciation while hating them for not stepping in to help.

"We're theater people, San," Rachel says when everyone's left and they're sipping champagne in the corner. "They didn't want to interrupt the drama."

"Your people suck," Santana grumbles.

"Well your peers aren't exactly rays of sunshine, are they?"

"I suppose not," Santana agrees. "God, can we go home yet?"

"Not quite."

"You so owe me, babe."

**…**

"Never a dull moment around you two, it seems," Miles says joining them a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry about that, Miles," Santana says, hating that she has to apologize. "But I'm sure you understand that I can't have anyone harassing my wife."

"Of course not," Miles leers. "I would be disappointed with any other response. If you can't defend your woman, then you don't deserve her."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, I guess."

"Don't worry about it, Santana," Miles assures her. "Stan Vicks is a bigger asshole than I am. And that's saying a lot."

"Um…"

"He should know better to hit on actresses when his wife is here, anyway," Miles continues. "Idiot just can't hold his liquor. Which is sad since alcoholism runs in his family."

"Thank you for handling the aftermath, Miles," Rachel says.

"Anything for you, my dear," Miles grins, eyes firmly on Rachel's chest. "After all, we can't have an actress of your caliber being harassed. What would people think of me if I allowed that to happen?"

"Oh, I'm not sure that I'm really that-"

"Please don't play the false modesty game with me, Rachel," Miles interrupts. "I expect better from you."

"Well, then, thank you for the compliment, Miles."

"Much better. Well, I must say, it's been an interesting night."

"It has indeed," Santana agrees.

"No one would blame you two if you took off," Miles continues. "After such a confrontation, most would assume that you'd want to take your wife home and mark your territory. So to speak."

"Um, well, we were just discussing that," Rachel replies.

"Good. Say your goodbyes then and get out of here," Miles says. "I won't hold it against you."

Rachel nods and Miles bows slightly, before leaving them alone.

"Is he serious?" Santana asks.

"He is," Rachel answers. "And it wouldn't be a bad thing if we did leave. If anything, it probably would help. I mean, everyone does expect my caveman like wife to drag me out of her and reclaim me or whatever."

"Like I said," Santana replies. "Your people are weird."

**…**

After saying their goodbyes, they pair quickly jumps into an elevator and are on the street before Rachel even knows it.

"Eager much?" Rachel teases as they climb into a cab.

"Just playing my role, dear," Santana retorts after giving the cabbie their address.

"Thank you," Rachel says, leaning against Santana.

"Anytime, babe," Santana replies. "Anytime."


	8. An Adorable Couple

**Title:** Ambitions Deleted Scene Six: An Adorable Couple  
><strong>Author:<strong> slacker_d  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Rachel/Santana, OCs  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Rachel and Santana have dinner with an influential producer.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~1,500  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Ambitions **One** and **Two**  
><strong>AN:** For IDF 2012. Requested by **kiarcheo**

* * *

><p><span>May 2028<span>

"Congrats on your first Tony nomination," Mary says.

"Thank you," Rachel replies. "I'm quite excited."

Rachel and Santana are having dinner with Lawrence Amerson, better known as LJ and his wife, Mary. LJ is a producer who mainly works in LA, though he seems to know most of the producers of _all_the productions Rachel's participated in. When he called her up out of the blue, asking her to dinner, she couldn't say no. Gretchen would have reamed her out for hours if she had. Not that Rachel would have, she knows the influence LJ Amerson has. She's just thankful that Santana was able to join her.

"It's fucking incredible," Santana adds.

"_San_," Rachel chastises.

LJ chuckles. "It's fine, Rachel. She's proud. It's a good thing."

"Yes, well, she knows how I feel about cursing."

"I love you babe," Santana says. "But you're thirty-three years old and ten years curse more than you do."

"Everyone has their quirks, tiger," Rachel replies.

"You two are rather adorable," Mary comments.

Santana smirks and grabs Rachel's hand, who is blushing.

They're currently sitting in Arabelle, the restaurant in the Hotel Plaza Athénée. Santana, having come directly from work, actually feels underdressed. It doesn't help that her wife is dressed to the nines in a stunning burgundy number that has Santana thinking _very_inappropriate thoughts.

"Lawrence and I were like that when we first married," Mary continues. "How long have you two been together?"

"Well, we've been married for seven years now," Rachel answers. "But we've been together off and on since we were seventeen."

"High school sweethearts?" Mary exclaims. "How sweet. And you're still together and happy? That's something you don't hear nowadays."

"Well, we've always been overachievers," Santana says.

Rachel lightly elbows Santana.

"Plus, once you've found the best, why look elsewhere?"

"I assume you mean me," Rachel says.

"No, I was talking about me," Santana smirks.

This earns her a harsher elbowing.

"See?" Mary says. "Adorable."

"You shouldn't be so hard on Santana, Rachel," LJ says. "Confidence like that is what's helping her rise in the DA's office, I assume."

"It is," Santana nods.

"That and her insanely high conviction record," Rachel adds. "She can break the most seasoned criminal on the stand. She's a force to be reckoned with in full bitch mode."

"I do like being right," Santana says.

"The arrogance of youth," LJ chuckles. "I do miss it sometimes."

"You have plenty of arrogance still," Mary tells him. "It didn't disappear with age."

"Was that a compliment, darling?"

"More like an observation," Mary replies.

Dinner continues like that, with little talk of work. Rachel finds herself relaxing and having a good time. She'd been quite nervous, knowing the influence LJ could have on her career. However, he and his wife are so easy going, it's almost impossible to be nervous.

Instead, it's a causal dinner with friends. Mary asks a lot of questions about their relationship, specifically in high school. She seems very enamored with the idea of Santana and Rachel as a couple. Santana in turn finds this amusing.

"She was a bit of a bore until she started dating me," Santana teases.

"It was hardly your influence that made me-it was more Noah than you," Rachel retorts.

"Don't give him so much credit, Rach," Santana replies. "He might have given you the idea, but you took it and ran with it."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense," Mary tells her.

"Rachel was quite the trouble maker," Santana explains. "She started small with things like gluing all the hockey pucks together into a log, but eventually she was doing crazy things like setting off fireworks during an assembly."

"_San_," Rachel hisses. "You're going to make them think I was some sort of delinquent."

"Well kids will be kids," LJ chuckles.

"Besides," Santana adds. "No one ever got hurt. You took so many safety precautions, I got a headache just listening to you."

"Thank you?"

"She's just embarrassed," Santana says. "She'd rather be remembered for taking our glee club to Nationals our senior year."

"It was a momentous occasion," Rachel adds.

"Well both are things to be proud of in my book," LJ tells her.

When they finally part company many hours later, Rachel is full of food as well as tired from laughing and being embarrassed by all the things Santana has chosen to brag about.

Rachel and Santana walk the couple to the elevator. However, before stepping inside, LJ pulls Rachel aside.

"I know you have a busy schedule, but I was hoping you could play a small part in my latest project."

"Well, I'd be delighted to, but it does depend on the role," Rachel replies.

"You're not automatically saying yes?"

"Um… What if I don't feel I'm properly suited for it?"

"I suppose that's something to consider," LJ agrees. "Well, I'll have my people call your agent tomorrow and get you a script, so you can decide."

"It's not that I'm not honored, LJ," Rachel replies. "Because I am. And _very _appreciative. It's just nothing bothers me more than miscasting. Personally, it pulls me right out of the movie."

"Intriguing."

"I'm sorry if I've offended you," Rachel says.

"It's not that," LJ assures her. "I just find it interesting that after all I've learned about you tonight, you're still surprising me. I like that."

"I'm glad," Rachel replies. "Because I won't compromise my beliefs for anyone."

"Not even your wife?"

"I would hope she'd never ask."

"But what if she did?"

"I'd _maybe _consider it for San," Rachel tells him. "And possibly my sisters."

LJ smirks. "Well, thank you for a very pleasant evening, Rachel."

"Well, thank you for inviting us."

"We'll talk soon, okay?"

"That sounds lovely."

Rachel grabs Santana's hand as the elevator door closes and they walk out quietly. A cab is waiting for them and they silently ride back to the apartment, Rachel's head lying on Santana's shoulder.

"I think it went well," Santana says in the elevator.

"Well, he did offer me a part," Rachel agrees. "So hopefully it's one that fits me."

"You didn't just automatically accept, did you?"

"Of course not," Rachel replies. "You know my feelings about miscasting."

"You're amazing in everything you do," Santana assures her.

"Oh I know-"

"Modest much?"

"But there are plenty of parts, I'm not right to play."

"Yeah, I know. It's all about making smart choices."

"We'll see what Gretchen has to say about it tomorrow."

**…**

Twenty-four hours later Rachel has the role of Jennifer in the upcoming David Henrie directed film, _Rapid Slow Motion_. It's not a large part. It only requires her to film for a mouth, but it's enough for her name to appear in the opening credits. Gretchen seems particularly excited about what it might do for her career.

Santana is ecstatic until they realize it means Rachel will be spending a month in LA. They haven't really spent that long apart since Rachel played Margaret in _The General Store _seven years ago. She remembers it being a miserable experience and isn't looking forward to a repeat. Still, she knows how important this is for Rachel's career.

Rachel too has mixed feelings about it. Sometimes she wishes Santana had a career that would allow her to come with, but also can't imagine Santana doing anything else. It would be easier if they weren't so damn codependent.

"Then we wouldn't be us," Santana says as they lay in bed discussing it.

"Who would we be then?"

"No idea, babe."

"Well since I fly out just before Thanksgiving, you're coming with me," Rachel tells her.

"What?"

"As if I'd spend Thanksgiving alone in LA without you."

"You wouldn't be alone," Santana replies. "You do know people. Britt for one. Or Kurt."

"I'm not calling up Kurt," Rachel retorts. "And yes, I remember that Brittany lives in LA. I just figured she'd visit her folks."

"Christmas, maybe," Santana says. "But not Thanksgiving."

"Oh. Well, then you're coming with and we'll spend it with her."

"I like that plan," Santana says.

"Good. I'll call Britt tomorrow and figure out the details."

"Okay. Email me the dates and I'll make sure I have them off."

"I'm not worried," Rachel replies. "Eric will make sure you have them off."

"Because that's not favoritism."

"It is," Rachel agrees. "And if I have to call him, to make sure. I will."

"I kinda love that you're willing to completely exploit my boss's crush on you."

"I will use everything at my disposal to ensure we spend Thanksgiving together," Rachel replies.

"I know," Santana says. "And I love you even more for that."

"Well, I am very loveable."

"And humble."

"Pot? Kettle."

"Why do you always have to get the last word in?" Santana teases.

"Why do you?" Rachel counters.

"I'm a lawyer. It's what we do."

"Well, I'm an actress. It's what we do too."

"Just shut up and kiss me."


	9. Mules and Turkey

**Title:** Ambitions Deleted Scene Seven: Mules and Turkey  
><strong>Author:<strong> slacker_d  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Rachel/Santana, Michael Yellowhammer, Jake Racham, Tomás Lopez, Clara Lopez, Felix Lopez  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Telling her fathers that she and Santana are dating again, doesn't go well for Rachel.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~5,775

* * *

><p><span>August 2012<span>

When Rachel informs her fathers that she and Santana are no longer together, their reaction is expected, but not appreciated.

"Oh, honey, it's probably for the best," Michael says.

"He's right, sweetie," Jake adds. "High school relationships are doomed to fail."

"Especially long distance ones," Michael offers. "Now you'll be free to become everything you're supposed to."

Rachel hadn't been expecting them to be sad over the news, but she'd thought for sure that they'd be sympathetic for her sake. Apparently not.

October 2018

It's almost Halloween and if Rachel tells her dads that she and Santana are dating again, Santana will dress up at the Phantom to match Rachel's costume as Christine.

"You're not serious."

"I am," Santana nods.

"But why?"

"Because you need to tell them, babe," Santana replies. "Keeping this a secret is taking its toll on you."

"It's not as if I haven't kept secrets from them before," Rachel points out.

"Most people can say that about their relationship with their parents," Santana counters.

"Exactly," Rachel says. "Besides, I don't want to have that conversation with them."

Santana pulls Rachel into a hug. "I know, babe. But you'll feel better after. Really."

"Even if we have a huge fight?"

"Yes," Santana replies. "Because all the "what ifs" are killing you."

"I'm not ready."

Santana sighs. "All right. Fine. If you call them by this weekend, then next Wednesday, I will wear whatever costume you want me to. Though I do have veto power if it's something like the cast of Cats."

"Really? Whatever costume I want?"

Santana nods, looking apprehensive.

"Okay. I'll call them tomorrow then."

And Rachel has every intention of calling them Wednesday evening, but talks herself out of it. The same thing happens Thursday night as well. And as they lay in bed that night, Santana teases Rachel about her quickly dwindling time.

"This is a once in a lifetime offer, you know," Santana says. "I mean, once I'm a lawyer, I'll be far too dignified."

"You dignified? Ha!"

"Tick tock, babe."

So Friday night she slowly dials her dads number. She takes a deep breath and hits CALL.

Her daddy answers on the fifth ring.

"Hi daddy."

"Rachel, honey, so nice to hear from you."

"Are you busy?"

"Always," he replies. "But I can certainly spare a few moments for my favorite daughter."

"I'm fairly certain that I'm your only daughter."

"Only fairly?" Rachel can hear him smiling over the phone. "You'd still be my favorite, no matter what."

Somehow, Rachel doubts that. "I'm glad you think so," Rachel says instead. "Is dad around? I have something to tell you both."

"Good news, I hope."

"Um…"

"Hold on, I'll get him," Michael says.

Rachel hears him set down the phone and call for Jake. A moment later, the other line picks up.

"Hello sweetie."

"Hi dad."

"Your daddy says you have some news," Jake continues.

"I do."

"Well? We're waiting," Michael says, picking up the phone.

"Um, well, the thing is, I'm seeing someone and it's pretty serious."

"And what's his name?"

"Daddy, why do you just assume that it's a man. You know I identify as bisexual."

"I know that honey," Michael replies. "But we all know you need a strong leading man."

"Actually I don't," Rachel says. "What I need is someone who understands my strong ambitions and perhaps has some of their own."

"So you're telling us you've found such a person," Jake says.

"And it's a woman," Michael finishes.

"I am," Rachel nods, despite knowing they can't see her.

"I see."

"So when are we going to meet this woman you're dating so seriously?" Jake asks.

"Yes, well, here's the thing… It's actually Santana. You remember her, I assume?"

The silence on the other side of the line lasts so long, Rachel checks her phone numerous times to make sure they didn't just hang up on her.

"You ran into her in New York?" Michael asks, finally, his voice far too calm and quiet for Rachel.

"I did," Rachel replies.

"And now you're back together."

"We are."

"Rachel, honey," Jake says. "I think your daddy and I should talk about, just the two of us. I'll call you back. Okay?"

"Okay, dad."

Rachel hangs up and stretches out on her bed. She wonders how long it'll be before they call back and if there's enough time to have a study break with Santana. Though she'd rather not until he whole matter is settled.

A few minutes later her cell rings and trepidatiously, Rachel answers it.

"Hello?"

"Rachel, sweetie, it's dad."

"Where's daddy?"

"Oh… he's around," Jake hedges. "Listen honey, your daddy and I decided that this s a conversation that should happen in person."

"All right."

"So we're going to buy you a plan ticket for Thanksgiving and mail it to you. We can talk then."

"Thanksgiving? Really?"

"Yes. We're not much for holiday traditions anyway."

"What about Santana?"

Jake sighs. "What about her?"

"Well I'd really like to spend the holiday with her."

"Rachel, honey, you know that's not a good idea."

"But dad—"

"Rachel. Please."

"Very well then, dad," Rachel says. "But I am not pleased."

"Join the club," Jake mutters to himself. "I'll send the ticket as soon as possible."

"All right dad."

"Good night honey."

"Night dad."

**…**

Rachel's been on the phone with her dads for a long time and Santana is starting to get uneasy. She decides it's time for a study break and heads to the bedroom. She finds Rachel sitting on the bed with her chin on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. The look of sadness on her face is heart breaking.

"I take it, it didn't go well," Santana ventures as she gently joins Rachel on the bed.

Rachel sniffles as she shakes her head.

Santana sighs and sits behind Rachel, wrapping her arms around her. "Did you just finish?"

Rachel shakes her head again. "The conversation was incredibly short, actually."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Rachel replies. "Once I told them we were back together, well, they basically demanded that we discuss the situation in person."

"Uh…"

"So they're buying me a ticket home for Thanksgiving and mailing it to me."

"Seriously?"

"Mmm hmmm."

Santana sighs.

"You're coming with me," Rachel says.

"I am?"

"Yes," Rachel confirms. "We'll figure it out somehow, money wise. Maybe I could get a part time temp job."

"It'd be easier if were living together," Santana points out.

"Yes it would, but I can't do that to Kelly," Rachel replies. "Besides, it's only been six weeks."

"And yet you called your dads about it," Santana counters. "Seems pretty serious to me."

"Because it is." Rachel turns so she's facing Santana. "Now that I got you back, I'm never letting go of you again."

"Feeling's mutual, babe," Santana smiles.

**…**

The ticket comes a few days later. It has Rachel leaving New York Wednesday afternoon and flying back Sunday morning.

Rachel's surprised that it doesn't have her leaving Friday. No one think that the confrontation is going to end well. Rachel's surprised that her dads wouldn't want to get rid of her sooner.

Rachel buys a ticket for Santana on the same flight and puts it on her credit card. She just hopes she can earn enough extra money to pay off most of the cost. She has a month long temp doing some back logged filing and scanning for a law firm. She can't afford to pay 18% on a $500 ticket.

Despite how busy she is, Santana tries to earn extra money as well. She tutors some first years for a big test and earns a couple hundred bucks.

Once Rachel has both tickets, Santana calls her mom to let her know, she'll be visiting for Thanksgiving. She assumes she won't be welcomed at Rachel's house.

"You're coming home for Thanksgiving? What a lovely surprise, honey. I presume Rachel will be coming with?"

"Uh…"

"And how can the two of you afford two plane tickets?"

"Well here's the thing…" Santana explains the situation with Rachel and her dads.

**…**

"My mother was adamant that I tell you that you're always welcome at the house. In case things don't go well with your dads," Santana tells Rachel that night.

"In case?" Rachel questions. "Does anyone actually think it'll go well?"

"Um…"

"Exactly."

"Well, either way," Santana continues. "And she insists on paying you back for my ticket."

"San…"

"Rach, come on. They love you, us. Let them help."

"It's not that," Rachel replies. "It's just sometimes I can't believe how lucky I am. Your parents have always been so amazing."

"You bring it out in them," Santana tells her.

"Thanks San."

"It'll be okay, babe," Santana tells her quietly, pulling her into a hug.

**…**

The closer it gets to Thanksgiving, the tenser Rachel becomes. Santana tries to distract her, but her last year of Columbia is the busiest yet and just trying to find time to actually spend with Rachel is challenging.

Rachel tries to hold it together, but her brain keeps creating horrible scenarios of what returning to Lima will bring.

**…**

It's finally the day before Thanksgiving. It's a frenzied blur as they both get ready to go and when they're finally sitting on the plane, waiting for it to take off, Rachel takes a deep breath and realizes she has no idea how she got here. She just hopes she finished everything on her checklist.

She doses lightly, her head on her shoulder, ear buds quietly providing the _Funny Girl_ original cast recording to relax her.

Santana spends the flight studying. With her bar exam looming in the near future, she takes every opportunity to study she can.

**…**

Felix picks them up at the airport.

"Nice to see you, lil sis," he greets as he hugs Rachel. "San."

"Felix."

"You're both ridiculous," Rachel says, pushing them into a hug. She looks around. "Where's Olivia?"

"Oh, she's exhausted," Felix explains. "She worked a double and her shift ended right before we had to leave. She's napping."

In the car, Rachel can tell Felix wants to ask about her dads, but thankfully doesn't. Instead, they talk about the show she's opening soon and Santana's last year of law school.

Eventually Felix pulls up in front of Rachel's house.

"Talk to you later, babe?" Santana asks, turning around in her seat.

Rachel nods and they lean in for a kiss. "I may need a ride."

Santana sighs. She opens her mouth, but after a moment, she snaps her jaw shut and nods. "Good luck."

"Yeah, good luck, lil sis," Felix adds.

Rachel nods and quietly climbs out of the car. Felix jumps out and gets her rolling suitcase out of the truck. Then he and Santana watch Rachel slowly enter her childhood home.

**…**

Rachel uses her key to let herself in. The house is quiet. What a surprise. They're not home. She heads up to her room. Despite not being home in years, nothing's changed. Setting her suitcase on the bed, she decides to take a shower.

**…**

"So what's going on?" Felix asks as they head home. "The folks won't say."

"Her dads don't approve," Santana replies.

"That's old news," Felix says.

"It is," Santana agrees. "But I guess they figured it wasn't a concern anymore."

"Ah."

"Yeah. They didn't react well," Santana continues.

"I really don't understand her dads," Felix comments.

"Me either," Santana shrugs.

**…**

Rachel's contemplating dinner when she hears a car pull into the garage. A few moments later, Jake enters with some take out bags.

"Hello honey," he greets.

"Hi dad."

Once everything's on the counter, he pulls Rachel into a hug. "It's great to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, dad."

"Your daddy should be home any minute now," Jake continues. "He texted that he was leaving the office as I was waiting for the food."

"I guess I'll set the table then," Rachel says.

Jake nods and they both begin setting everything out.

They're just sitting down when Michael walks in.

"Rachel, you're here."

"Hello daddy."

Michael kisses the top of Rachel's head in greeting and joins them at the table.

They eat mostly in silence, exchanging bits and pieces about their days.

Once they're finished eating, Rachel stands. She returns with a bottle of water for herself, a scotch for her dad and a beer for her daddy.

"What's this for?" Jake asks.

"We should talk sooner rather than later, don't you think?" Rachel replies.

"I do," Michael nods.

Jake looks helplessly between the two for a long moment before sighing and slumping into his chair. "Fine."

No one speaks immediately. Instead they all sip their drinks, staring at the table.

"So you're dating that girl again," Michael starts.

"Yes, Santana and I are dating again," Rachel replies.

"It's been six years."

"It has."

"Certainly you've both become different people," Michael continues.

"I presume as much, yes."

"And yet you still think starting up again with her is a good idea?"

"I do," Rachel nods.

"How do you know you two aren't just trying to recreate something that's no longer there?" Jake asks.

"Because I do."

"That's not an answer," Michael replies.

"I can't really explain it," Rachel says. "It's just something I feel."

Michael sighs.

"I suppose you don't like that answer," Rachel says.

"I understand your need to follow your heart, sweetie," Jake replies. "We're just worried that you're letting nostalgia guide your decisions."

"Because I'm dating someone I dated in the past?"

"Yes."

"People break up and get back together all the time," Rachel argues.

"Six years, Rachel," Michael says.

"I know daddy," Rachel replies. "And I missed her the whole time. All 2,258 days."

"Just because that's how you feel, doesn't mean that she does," Michael counters.

"You mean besides her saying so?"

"Words are easy."

"You're reaching a bit, aren't you?" Rachel questions.

"Aren't you?"

"Fine. You don't approve," Rachel says. "But now? I'm an adult. And I've had other relationships. You can't say I haven't experienced enough anymore."

"She's right," Jake tells Michael.

"Whose side are you on?" Michael snaps.

"There are sides?" Rachel questions. "That seems…not right. Or fair."

"What does fairness have to do with this?" Michael asks.

"I suppose expecting to be treated like an adult is too much to ask?"

"Rachel, honey."

"No dad, please don't," Rachel interrupts. "We all know this conversation is really between daddy and I. Not to be rude, but you're not the one I need to convince."

"She's right," Michael agrees.

"Fine," Jake says, standing. "If you I'm not needed, then maybe I should just go."

"Come on, dad."

"No Rachel, you're right," Jake says. "It's probably best if you two work this out on your own."

Jake takes his drink and exits the kitchen. Not wanting to hear the eventually expected screaming, he heads upstairs.

"What is it, really daddy?" Rachel asks once they hear the master bedroom door slam shut. "What exactly do you have against Santana?"

"She's not good for you."

"How would you know? You've never seen us together."

"I don't need to," Michael argues. "Besides all the bullying she did at McKinley, she also turned you into a delinquent."

"What Why? Because of the pranks? Because that's unfair-and untrue."

"You're just lucky no actions were taken to punish you. They could have withheld your diploma."

He really has no idea, Rachel thinks. "I agree," is all she says. "I was very thankful."

"Your whole future could have been destroyed."

"Why are you arguing about something that happened half a dozen years ago?"

"Is she really the right partner for you?" Michael asks. "You need someone that will both enhance and add to your career as well as be able to deal with the immense level of success you deserve to achieve."

"Thank you, daddy," Rachel says. "And Santana is that person."

"You're twenty-four years old. How could you possibly know that?"

"I just do."

"That's not an argument," Michael counters.

"It's the truth, though," Rachel replies. "I just know. She's the only one for me."

"She's the one? What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds," Rachel says. "She's it for me."

"Rachel sweetie," Michael says. "Please tell me you're not thinking of spending the rest of your life with that girl."

"I am, daddy."

"No."

"Yes."

"You can't."

"Daddy, I am."

"You're engaged?!"

"Well, no," Rachel says. "Santana's still in school and I'm still trying to catch my big break, so a wedding seems a little out of reach at the moment."

Michael lets out a sigh of relief. "Wait a minute, she's still in school? Are you _sure_ she's ambitious enough?"

"Law school, daddy," Rachel replies. "She's in her last year of _law school_."

"Oh."

"She wants to work in the DA's office," Rachel continues. "I know you don't believe me, but she's more actually more driven than me."

"I find that extremely difficult to believe."

"Well, it's true."

Michael stands and walks to the fridge. He grabs another beer and stalks back to the table. Looking up at him, Rachel's not sure she recognizes the look on his face.

"Despite all these things you supposedly see in her, I still don't think this relationship is a good idea."

Exasperated, Rachel asks, "Why not?"

"It's just something I feel," Michael replies. "I've always felt it in relation to her."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Rachel says. "Because I _will_ be spending the rest of my life with her."

"Don't speak too soon, honey," Michael counters. "You're not engaged yet."

"Yet being the key word."

"You don't know for sure," Michael argues.

"I do."

"Well, I forbid it," Michael says.

"You forbid it?" Rachel asks, chuckling darkly.

"I do."

"I'm not sure that matters," Rachel tells him.

"My opinion doesn't matter?" Michael questions. "A sure sign of immaturity."

"I could say the same to you," Rachel counters. "After all, you seem unwilling to even entertain the notion that Santana is the one for me."

"Because she's not."

"You don't even know her," Rachel accuses.

"I don't need to," Michael replies. "But I do know that if you marry her, I won't be present."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, young lady," Michael says. "I won't be there. I'm not going to support something I don't believe in."

"You would boycott your own daughter's wedding? Because you don't like my partner? Whom you refuse to even give a chance?"

"Yes."

"That's…incomprehensible."

"Don't pretend you wouldn't do the same thing," Michael defends.

"Skip out on one of the biggest days of your only child's life? Because of your principals?"

"Exactly."

"I wouldn't."

"You might."

Rachel refuses to look at her daddy as she finishes her bottle of water.

"Rachel, honey, I don't mean to—I'm not trying to—I just can't, sweetie. I can't pretend to support this. I can't."

"I thought that's what family is about, daddy," Rachel says. "Supporting each other." She stands. "If that's really how you feel—"

"It is."

"Then I can't be here."

"Excuse me?"

"Daddy, I'm twenty-four years old. I realize I still have a lot to learn, but I think I've earned the right to at least have an adult conversation with my father about my current paramour. And the fact that you can't be present at my wedding if I marry Santana… well, then I can't be in this house anymore."

"Rachel…"

"It's for the best, daddy," Rachel continues. "I'm going to say bye to dad and grab my suitcase."

Rachel walks out of the kitchen and texts Santana.

_Can you come get me, please?_

She then knocks on her parents' bedroom door.

"Come in."

Jake looks up as Rachel enters. "Hi honey. Have you two hashed it all out?"

Rachel shakes her head.

"Smoke break, then?"

Rachel smiles sadly. "I'm leaving dad."

"What? Why?"

"Because there's no point. Neither of us are going to budge. And I can't be in this house anymore."

"Rachel honey," Jake says, sliding off the bed. "I know he seems unreasonable, but he's just trying to do what he thinks is best for you. Sometimes we forget that you're an adult now."

"I realize that dad," Rachel replies. "But he's crossing lines. I mean, she's the woman I love, the person I plan to spend my life with."

Jake pulls Rachel into a hug. "Why don't we all sleep on it and discuss it in the morning?"

Rachel shakes her head. "Nothing's going to change. It'll be better if I just leave now."

"I was looking forward to spending time with you," Jake sighs.

Rachel chuckles sardonically. "Well maybe once my show opens, you can come see it."

"Maybe."

Rachel pulls away from Jake. "So I'm going to go."

"Where? It's eight p.m. the night before Thanksgiving."

"You know where I'm going," Rachel replies. "Just like you know I didn't fly here alone."

"I am sorry, honey."

"I know dad."

They hug again before Rachel heads to her childhood bedroom to retrieve her suitcase. She carries it downstairs and is relieved to see Felix's car in the driveway. She sees her daddy still sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good bye daddy," she says. "I'm sorry we couldn't…"

"Good bye Rachel."

**…**

Rachel's thankful that Felix isn't pushing for details. She needs to see Santana. After that, everything will be okay.

Felix carries her suitcase up to Santana's room as Rachel is swept up in a hug from Tomás.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers.

"Thanks dad."

Santana appears a moment later and Rachel is engulfed in a hug she never wants to leave.

"I'm so sorry, babe."

Santana then leads Rachel into the kitchen where Clara gathers Rachel up in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," Clara says. "But you know Tomás and I are always here for you."

"Thank you."

"We're just going to go up to my room," Santana tells Clara.

"Of course, sweetie," Clara replies.

Arm still wrapped around Rachel, Santana leads her out of the kitchen and upstairs. In Santana's old room, they fall onto the bed and Rachel curls up in Santana's arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just don't understand what he has against you," Rachel sniffles. "All his arguments about your supposedly holding me back aren't really valid more. I mean, it's like he's just arguing for the sake of arguing."

"Well, he's never been a fan," Santana says. "I guess it's tough to let go of some things."

"How can he still think you're not good enough for me?" Rachel questions.

"I don't know."

"I told him that I'm spending the rest of my life with you," Rachel continues.

"You did?" Santana smiles. "I feel the same way, babe."

"Except…"

"Except what?"

"He said if we get married, he wouldn't be there."

"You can't be serious."

"I am," Rachel replies. "He says he can't support this relationship, in any way, shape or form."

"But to skip your own daughter's wedding," Santana says.

Rachel doesn't respond as she tries to cry quietly.

"Hey. You're allowed to cry, you know," Santana whispers.

"I know. I just didn't think it'd hurt like this," Rachel replies.

"I'm sorry, babe," Santana says. "But my family _loves_ you. _I_ love you. I know it's not quite the same-"

Rachel leans in and kisses Santana softly. "It's amazing."

Santana smiles sadly. "You deserve so much more."

Rachel kisses her again. "You are so sweet."

"I love you."

"I love you," Rachel replies. "Can we just stay curled up like this? Just being with you helps."

"Of course. I feel the same way."

**…**

Santana is surprised when she wakes up before Rachel Thanksgiving morning. It's barely seven a.m., causing Santana to consider going back to sleep, except there's something she needs to do and this just might be the best opportunity. So she quietly climbs out of bed, careful to not disturb Rachel.

In the kitchen, she finds her dad reading the paper and sipping coffee.

"Morning, San," he greets. "I certainly didn't expect to see you up this early."

"Me either," she replies, pouring herself coffee. "Couldn't sleep anymore, I guess."

"How's Rachel?"

"Cried herself to sleep." Santana sinks into a chair, across from her dad.

Tomás sighs. "That family of hers…"

"You and mom have been amazing through all this," Santana says. "Thank you."

"We've always liked Rachel," Tomás replies. "When you two broke up, it was a sad day for this whole family."

"Yeah, I remember," Santana says. "Another reason why I think you like her better."

Tomás chuckles.

"I just wish her dads would care about her even half as much as you and mom do."

"You said it yourself, San," Tomás says. "She told them off. You both had to know it wouldn't be the same after that."

"Well, considering how it was before, it could have gone either way."

They lapse into silence as Santana sips her coffee, hoping for an answer.

"Papa?"

"Yes, San?"

"Can I borrow your car?"

"Why?"

"Because maybe if I go over there, I can talk some sense into them," Santana answers.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tomás asks.

"No. It's probably a horrible idea," Santana replies. "But Rach is upset and it's my job to try and fix that. So I need to go talk to her dads."

"Well, if you're sure, you can take my car," Tomâs says.

"Thanks, papa. I'm going to go get dressed," she tells him before running up the stairs.

**…**

Thirty minutes later, hands shaking, Santana rings the doorbell. It's a long moment before the door slowly swings open.

Santana lets out a sigh of relief that it's Rachel dad who answers the door.

"Morning, sir," Santana starts. "I'm not sure if you remember me, but-"

"I remember you, Santana," Jake interrupts. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping we could speak for a few minutes."

Jake doesn't answer immediately, instead studying Santana for a long moment before nodding and stepping aside.

Santana offers a hesitant smile and slips inside.

She follows him into the kitchen and joins him at the table.

"I was hoping I could change your minds about not attending the wedding if Rachel does me the honor of marrying me."

Jake sighs. "It's not me who has the problem."

"That's not entirely true," Santana counters.

"Okay, so I have some…concerns, but I would never not attend my daughter's wedding."

"Does she know this?" Santana asks.

"She should."

"You should tell her."

Jake nods. "I will."

"Do you think he'll ever change his mind?" Santana asks.

"I don't know."

"Do you think he'd agree to talk with me?" she asks.

"I really don't know," Jake replies. "Are you sure that it's a good idea to even try?"

"No," Santana admits. "But I'm going to anyway."

"All right. Stay here. I'll go find him."

"No need," Michael says, appearing in the kitchen doorway.

"Good morning, sir," Santana says, jumping up. "I was hoping we could speak about Rachel."

"I have nothing to say to you," Michael replies. "About anything, especially my daughter."

Santana sighs. "You don't like me, fine. but I would hope that you'd at least trust Rachel's judgment on the matter. She's an intelligent, ambitious and talented woman whom I respect and love more than I thought possible and I would _never_ get in the way of her achieving her dreams."

"Rachel says you're in law school," Jake says.

"I am," Santana nods. "Third year."

"And that you want to work for the DA's office," Jake continues.

"I'm going to be elected DA one day," Santana states.

"Really?"

Santana nods. "We're a perfect match, that way; driven to the point of obsession to get what we want."

"You still have to pass the bar," Michael says. "And New York state has one of the toughest in the country. The failure rate is over 50%."

"I'm not worried."

Michael chuckles darkly. "You should be."

"Michael," Jake warns.

"Sir, there's nothing I can do to change the past," Santana says. "I know my history with Rachel is spotty, but that's all in the past. Rachel's forgiven me for my undeserved treatment of her. I think you need to trust her judgment. After all, she's already kicking ass in New York. Why would us being involved, slow that?"

"It won't," Jake pipes up.

"I don't want her to have anything to do with you," Michael says. "Besides, just because she forgives you, doesn't mean we do."

"That's fine," Santana replies. "Because I still don't forgive _you_ for abandoning her."

"We did no such thing!"

"Keep telling yourselves that," Santana retorts. "You basically left her to raise herself while she was in high school. If that's not abandonment, I don't know what is."

"If you ever become a parent, you can judge me," Michael replies. "But until then, I'm not going to be scolded by a twenty-four year old law student. Life isn't as cut and dry as that."

"Oh _really_?" Santana counters. "Is that why you refuse to give me a chance, no matter what I do?"

"Cheetahs don't change their spots," Michael says.

"Why would they want to?"

"Just because you're together in a brand new city, doesn't mean you've changed," Michael replies.

"I haven't claimed to," Santana tells him. "The only thing that I can say absolute that _has_ changed is that your reasons for not liking me are gone."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Santana snaps. "You don't have a leg to stand on. Michael."

"Why you little—"

"Okay," Jake interjects. "I think that's enough for now. Santana, maybe it'd be best if you left."

Santana sighs. Taking a deep breath, she gives Michael a hard stare. "Don't cut Rach out of your lives. She doesn't deserve that. She's your daughter. Even if you don't like me, that doesn't mean you have to disown her. You don't want to see me? I don't want to see you, either. But Rachel needs her dads."

"It's not that simple, kid," Michael says, quietly. "I wish it was, but…it's not."

"Fine," Santana says. "But you're pushing away one of the best things to ever happen to you. I won't be making that same mistake." She then spins on her heel and walks out of the house.

She slides in to her car, feeling as if she let Rachel down. She hates the idea of driving home and telling Rachel she wasn't successful. As she reverses out of the driveway, Santana wonders if she can just not bring it up. After all, it's not like Rachel even knows where she went. She knows her dad wouldn't have told her. It could work.

**…**

Rachel isn't sure what's more surprising when she wakes up Thursday morning; that it's 8:37 or that Santana appears to be up and about. She heads downstairs in search of her.

She finds Clara making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Morning," Rachel greets as she heads to the coffee machine.

"Good morning, sweetie," Clara replies. "Did you sleep all right?"

"As well as can be expected, I suppose." Rachel takes her coffee and sits at the table. "Where's Santana?"

"You know, I'm not sure, dear," Clara says. "I haven't seen her. I assumed she was still sleeping."

"I suppose Felix and Olivia are still sleeping?"

"I believe so."

Tomâs enters the kitchen looking for some coffee. "Good morning, Rachel."

"Hello Tomâs," Rachel replies. "Have you seen Santana?"

"Not lately," he answers.

Just then the front door slams and Santana appears.

"Hey everyone," she greets. "Morning babe." She sits at the table next to Rachel and leans in for a kiss.

"Where have you been?"

"Out."

"Where? It's Thanksgiving. In Lima. What could possibly be open?"

"The gas station," Santana replies. "And I didn't really go anywhere. I just…"

"Uh huh," Rachel says. "Out with it."

"Well, I may have gone to talk to your dads," Santana replies.

"Why?"

"I was hoping they might change their mind about shutting you out," Santana explains. "I just thought maybe if I went there and took all the blame, you and they could patch things up."

"How can I patch things up with them when the refuse to accept you?"

"Well, since it didn't quite turn out that way," Santana says. "I suppose it's not an issue."

Tomâs sighs as he sinks down at the table next to Rachel.

"I'm sorry," Santana continues. "I think I made things worse."

"No surprise there," Rachel replies. "You and daddy are worse than Coach Sylvester and Mr. Schue about getting along."

"Please tell me I'm Coach Sylvester in this scenario," Santana says.

"Anyway," Rachel continues. "I appreciate it, tiger. I really do, but I could have told you it was a lost cause."

"I guess it is the thought that counts," Santana says. "And of course I'm going to do everything in my power to make things better for you."

"You are so sweet sometimes." Rachel leans in for a kiss.

After a few moments, Tomâs clears his throat.

"Oh, sorry dad," Rachel says, pulling away. "I kind of got caught up in the moment."

"It's sweet," Clara says.

**…**

Thankfully, Thanksgiving isn't a huge family affair at the Lopez house.

"That's Christmas," Santana explains. "Thanksgiving, everyone just spends it with their families, since Christmas is so chaotic and crazy."

"I'm relieved," Rachel replies. "Not that I don't want to meet your family, but I'm just not up to a huge meet and greet at the moment."

"Lucky for you then," Santana says. "It'll just be the six of us."

Rachel lets out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't looking forward to family mingling."

Santana laughs. "Don't worry, babe. I understand."

**…**

The weekend passes quickly and pleasantly. It's one of the best Thanksgivings Rachel's ever had.

"You can't be serious," Santana says Saturday night.

They're stretched out together on the couch with the TV blaring the newest reality show, but neither is paying attention.

"Well, certainly there are exceptions," Rachel replies. "But my dads were never ones for the big turkey dinner."

Santana barely holds back a growl of anger. "Why are they so…"

"It's okay, tiger," Rachel assures her.

"It's not," Santana insists. "But I'm going to make sure you have amazing holiday memories from now on."

"You are?"

"I am."

Rachel leans in and kisses her sweetly. When they eventually pull apart, Rachel snuggles further into Santana's embrace.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," Rachel says. "But I might be the luckiest girl in the world."

"Hey, that's my line."


End file.
